Manic Depressive
by Cliffhanger
Summary: "Ex-bestfriend Nazgul Ash thinks am pervy hobbit fancier. Might have to go nancing with Legolas to ease the headache. Frodo hitting on me, the rest of the Fellowship wants to kill me. Cannot cope, off to Rohan." - Cliffhanger Cleff's Diary.
1. Introduction and Author's Notes

Title: Manic Depressive  
  
Plot: As usual, two wacky kids land in Middle-Earth for no reason at all, and gets sucked in the middle of the War of The Ring. (Man, am I getting the hang of that one hell of a long book!) Well, in THIS case, two choose separate paths, one bound to protect the Ring-bearer and his quest (forever...and ever... and ever... she can't say no...) , while the other chooses to become a Ring Wraith. It's a short line of betrayal, in a totally wacky way.  
  
Characters: Clef, or Cliff, who is chosen as the Cliffhanger by Gandalf, the one who gets glued to the Fellowship for all eternity till the friggin' ring is destroyed. Isn't her choice, but she gets sucked in this world and unfortunately it becomes her niche. Ash, who became a Ring Wraith (because she's damn, funny jealous of the Ring Bearer Frodo) on Saruman's orders. Well, *spoiler* she totally sucked as a nazgul anyways so Saruman kicked her out after the Ents invaded the whole Isengard (Ooh! TWO TOWERS SPOILER!), so she had no choice but go back to her friend Cliff and become a threatening Cliffhanger too. There's Shea, the only MARY-SUE, who quotes right from the Trilogy Books, named her stuffed toy Merry, tried to make Gandalf turn her into the most powerful being on earth to protect Frodo, and UNFORTUNATELY, she becomes a hobbit-magnet. You must be happy coz' she doesn't get Leggy. And she doesn't become a Cliffhanger. More like Assistant-Servant to Sam, who would do  
anything to throw herself down on Frodo and Sam's feet. She is also Cliff and Ash's nosy schoolmate and she gets in the ride in accident. Comic Relief, you know!  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own LOTR. And I can't make Tolkien get Samwise and Frodo together. At least make one of them into a girl. Hey, don't flame me! Anyhow, boo-hoo, we can't own the fair Leggy. Boo-hoo, indeed. But at leats I own Cliff and Ash. Oh sweet doom, why do I have Shea?!!  
  
Warning: I just borrowed a friggin' good copy of the Two Towers! And the Return of the King too! So watch out for a lot of spoilers! LOTS, I mean. 


	2. The Scroll Of Mithrandir

A/N: Oh, I forgot to tell you, the Cliffhangers are supposed to be sort of children who control the fate of the whole story. Because they got Gandalf's magic book, that's why. Hey, don't brand me as a friggin' Mary-Sue!  
  
Chapter 1: The Scroll Of Mithrandir  
  
A young girl sat in the middle of the room, all alone, tapping her pen endlessly on the table, looking at the clock time to time, waiting for the room to fill in with students. A "Manic Depressive" button hangs on her breast-pocket, an impatient scowl on her face. Suddenly, the door bursts open, an a sandy-haired girl stood by the door, her Biology Book dripping with frog's goo.  
  
"Nice going, Clefe," Ash muttered bitterly, spewing the frog goo of her stuff, sitting down the chair next to her. "You totally avoided Mr. Beam's Frog Liver of doom..." She pushes all the intermidiate pad full of fanfic scribbles off the table and into a scratch paper box. "So how did the Computer Business Council go? I hear it's Career Week starting this afternoon."  
  
Clef rolled her eyes and took out a wad of paper. "Ian McKellan's representing Peter Jackson for Script Writing career, what a day." More people went into the room, their bag full of frog blood and liver. "I wonder who's Mrs. Gaffer recommending this year. I hope it's not a bookworm fan."  
  
A peculiar blond girl with a sullen stupidity sat behind the two, with three big books in tow. Clef and Ash noticed that those were hardbound J.R.R. Tolkien originals. She smiled and gave small "Hullo!" sounding like someone awfully familiar.  
  
"Shea Sandman," Ash muttered under her rapid breath as the two gave small sheepish grins and faced the blackboard, rolling their eyes. "Your usual pain-in-the-neck." Clef made a small "Ehem," as they both watched Shea put on glasses, waiting for Mrs. Gaffer (who looked incredulously like her), reading her humongous hard-bound "Fellowship Of The Ring" book.  
  
Then the old bag went in. And to Ash's horror, she was tagging along the same kind ogf leather-bound books - Lord Of The Rings! "Oh no, don't tell me, I don't think so-"  
  
"Ok then, " started Mrs. Gaffer. "I am happy to announce that, for your home reading report and topic," smiles warmly at Shea at the back of the row. "Were having Tolkien's famous epic-"  
  
"That is a big motion picture today!" added Shea, with a raise of a hand. Ash rolled her eyes. "I wish to present-" started the teacher. "Lord of the Rings," Ash and Clef said solemnly, in a repulsive sing-song voice. Shea looked as if the two were fit to have a black eye.  
  
"Ms. Kennedy? Ms. McCraig? Oh yes, Ms. McCraig- I used to think highly of you till now. This is a warning, or else you'll be spending your weekend on detain's stash." Mrs. Gaffer turned around to pass around a thick wad of small pocket books, when Ash swore and almost aimed a crumpled scratch paper at her head. "Well, here are your book reports, we must start with the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Why can't we have those stuff on Fanfiction.net instead?" yelled Clef all the way at the end of the room. "Operation: Sam and Frodo looks nice enough, if you would think you are in with the 'generation'." Mrs. Gaffer smirked as the last book reached the person infront of the two. "Hey! We don't have any books?" yelled Ash. "And WE can't affrod them coz' we just lost out pocket money in all those bets!"  
  
Mrs. Gaffer turned to look at Shea instead. "My dear, cozy there? I believe you have your own copy, I hope this 'new geniune class copies' won't bother you at all. Thank her father who has connection with Christ Tolkien. Now she got us our own copies!" Shea gave her famous plastic smile and muttered, "No problem, Mrs. Gaffer. I am happy to help with this class."  
  
"I'm happy to help with this class," Ash muttered in a girly sing-song voice. "Hey Gaffer! Do we get any copies? Any copies at all?" Ash yelled back. "Or do you plan to drop Ash and me out of English for good?" Clef reasoned out.  
  
The learned teacher smirked and said, "It's your own fault Kennedy, that you didn't bring your own copy. After all, you're a 'slash' fan, aren't you? I suppose you read Tolkien too, if you write LOTR slash." Ash was jaw-dropped. "I am afraid you both have crossed the line. Kennedy, McCraig, back of the room."  
  
"But-" Magic word. "NOW!!!" Gaffer roared. Both rolled their eyes and sat next to a weird visitor with a drab grey pointed hat, weirldy dressed, all drab in grey. Then she started with the class. She would fancy sooner or later to call Shea and make her quote out a few runes or poems from the book, while the new visitor listend eagerly. The two girls seemed to minding a busisness of their own, now that Ash took her handy laptop with her to detention.  
  
"Frodo, Frodo, Frodo. Would like a cup of tea, Frodo? Would you like to own the Sting, Frodo? Would you fancy to wear the Ring, Frodo? Or would you like to get chopped pff with an axe, you miserable little hobbit..." Ash grumbled on and on, obvious that she envies the little hobbit. Clef nudged her back and then muttering, "Shhhh! They'll hear you! Those Elijah-fans might even trample you down! Not here! Not this time, you nut case!"  
  
Then, the weird visitor went on and leaned on them. Both stopped scrambling. The class also went quiet, listening over the two's ramblings, other LOTR fans wearing angry smirks. "Kennedy-" The visitor suddenly raised a hand and sounded like a lady with a voice of a tenor. "Could I speak to these two, outside, my lady?" a mans voice went out.  
  
Ash and Clef were perplezed. "THE PRINCIPAL IN A DRESS?!!" The man gave them a stern look under his enornous pointed-hat, and beckoned them outside. Looks like the two are getting more than detention.  
  
"You two have been making trouble eversince I came here," came a man's stern cold, monotonous voice. "Tell me, what do you know about this lad- Frodo?"  
  
Ash and Cliff exchanged nervous and confused glances. "Nothing much sir. We just tend to read about the miserable little hobbit, sir." The man crossed his arms. Ash let out a little, "Ooops". "Well, you served yourselves long enough. And hobbits weren't made to be miserable, little missy." He took out something from his robe, and a long staff and an old matted, molten book. Adh and Cleff backed away, thinking it was a book of spells.  
  
"Here," he said, handing them tha large book. Clef received it, and almost fell apart with its heaviness. "I believe this is what you need, a book. But it will not be enough of two, even if you both could manage it's story. Well," he picked up his staff and prepared to walk away. "Need not to make haste. I must be going."  
  
Just as he was about to turn away, Clef called out. "Excuse me, but thank you for this gift-" exchanges puzzled glances with Ash. "But, what is your name?"  
  
The old wizened figure bent upon his staff and smiled. "Call me Mithrandir. And I believe I would see you soon."  
  
He turned around the corner and was gone.  
  
Ash and Clef crowded over the heavy book and brushed a thick amount of duct from it's weary cover. It read THE FELLOWSHIP and THE WAR FOR THE RING. "Is it the same thing?" Cliff hushed as she looked over ot see Shea looking over to see what they have got.  
  
Ash couldn't believe her eyes and nodded. "It's the same thing." 


	3. Blue Or Red Pill

Chapter 2: Blue Or Red Pill 

****

Clef gaped at the book and looked back at Ash, looking far off the end of the hall, trailing the route this "Mithrandir" went on and disappeared, with her own eyes. Cliff grabed the book, pushing its heavy weight up her arms, gaping at Ash, still staring at the end of the hall.

"Ash," she muttered. "Don't you think we're wanted back in-" Ash raised an impatient hand and pointed at a nearing footsteps. "He's coming back."

"Must have forgot something," Clef reasoned out, till she noticed a puzzled look on Ash's face. "What is it? Cat got your tounge-" Ash snorted and gave her a Look. "Who's that *Mithrandir, anyway?" (A/N: Mithrandir is Gandalf's elvish name right? I read Legolas using it in the Two Towers.)

She looked… ridiculous. Obviously, Ash hasn't been reading the original books. Clef rolled her eyes, raised the book above her head, about to hit her on the head – when the footsteps came nearer. Now, its REALLY the principal. Not wearing a dress. But a menacing scowl. "Kennedy! McCraig! FOR THE MILLIONTH TRLIONTH TIME-"

"Oops. Clef, I don't think we are wanted here…" They both try to sneak back into the classroom, when both their collars where stuck under the Principal's meaty hands. THIS TIME, they're getting more that detention. "YOU!" points a trembling hand at Ash. "THE BOTH OF YOU!" (duh, yeah. I know. Ash wears a maniac grin about to laugh at the Principal's grammar. The Big Lego-Man is known for that.) "Uh, the OTHER is right here!" muttered Clef waving around, trying to regain balance because the books seems to be ten times heavier the girl, her age. "Yeah, yeah, THE BOTH OF YOU! I WANT TO SEE THE TWO OF YOU ON MY OFFICE TOMORROW, RIGHT NOW!" the Big Man blurted it all out. But all the two pesky kids could muster is a deafining "Huh?!" with crickets chirping in the background.

"Someone REALLY needs an ENGLISH teacher…" Ash muttered as Clef nudged her with the large book, pointing at a pulsating vein appearing on the Principal's forehead. "Ooooh, someone needs a doctor…" Ash gasped at Clef, signaling her madly to run. "No," Clef said softly, getting on tippy-toes trying to balance the book in one arm, "SOMEONES going to need a HOSPITAL after one-million hours of detention-"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Big Man Lego turned into a supernova. Poor Ash and Clef choked on the nebula.

The next events were too frightful to write. Like facing a bull like an entoreroin an enourmous stadium full of friggin' gladiators. It's like getting ripped to death. With endless stinking grammar. Well, poor old Ash and Cliff missed English class (at least NO MORE of Gaffer's old takes), but they get stuck with the Man-Who Knew-English-Too-Little. ("Why did he ever become a Principal when he can't even speak English properly?" hushed Cliff who was trying to stuck nibbles in her ear after that stupid lecture full of flying grammar typos.) Yup, in some how more like a detention cell. Well, it's an empty classroom of course.

Well, Ash wasn't too happy because her beloved laptop was seized from her, and her fanfiction, titled "A Million Ways Why Ringbearers Should Choke on a Ring" needs pending. (Yeah, like mine!) Well, sooner or later he returned it to her gruntling, coz he can't surf playboy.com. Of all the coolest people who own a laptop, Ash's macbook got a plastered Nanny Check. (A/N: You know! Barrier for obsceneties? Some Internet software that can't get kindergarteners to see deadening porn websites?) While Clef was stuck to the heavy book, not knowing if it is part LOTR or not (even if it sounds so), was trying to pry the metal lock open. Okay, so grab that hairpin. Ooops. You're gonna need a new one at Macy's.

"Damn lock!" Clef mutters as she grabs a hammer out of nowhere and starts hammering the lock. "Open up you crazy piece of molten wax! I need my reading report!!!" (BANG BANG BANG on the poor, old book) Clef rolled her eyes and threw the hammer away (which hit Man-Who Knew-English-Too-Little- who is sleeping, on the forehead without waking him. No need for more teacher-catastrophies. Where are those damn hobbits?!) and screamed at Ash crawled on the floor, drooling on her laptop which she just got back – without a scratch. "Hey, I need some help here! That reading report due's a month from now! Hey!"

Ash was sadistically caressing her laptop, with a maniac look on her face. "Ooh, my toootsie, wootsie wooo… come to mammmah!!!" Man, do baby talk make you sick. Then she gets up and looks at Clef with a non-plussed look, drool still dripping from her mouth. "Oh, yeah. And if this doesn't work, lets sell that antique in E-bay."

Luckily, Clef was able to pry it open without Ash getting any extra drool material on it. Clef notices something weird, she flips the pages but they were all blank and empty. "That…. That Mithrandir is a fraud! This is a stupid pile of freakin-"

Clef was cut short when a girl was dragged into the room by two security-students who seemed to be totally worn out. Gues who the new detainee is- Shea Sandman! The little "teacher's pet" twerp! One of the security-students spotted Clef and walked over to her, a black eye on her face. "Beware that little b*tch. She tried to strangle Ian McKellen after he didn't want to give private information about Billy Boyd's audition. A wear-out isn't she?" The two students limped out of the room leaving Shea looking like a wild tiger trampled on by a million oliphaunts. (A/N: Yeah! Yeah! I know! Read the "Two Towers!" You'll find oliphaunts there!) But hey, still ferocious.

"Tsk, tsk. That's what you get when you chase weird midget men with disgusting curly hair that reaches their toes-" Cliff had to slam the book on Ash's head to shut her up again. Luckily, Shea didn't notice this because she had fainted, "Must have seen someone and freaked out – " Clef exchanges glances with Ash and nods. "Yeah, Elijah Wood, I reckon." Ash jaw dropped. "That FRUIT came here! Then I should have had my piano wire ready-" Ash hissed, shutting her laptop (still dressed in drool) closed. "Whats the piano wire for? Play Elijah a scary song by twanging the wire so his eardrums could explode?" Clef suggested. "Got any common sense? He's gonna need duct tape." Ash muttered, glaring at Shea. 

Somehow, Clef was busy with something else. "Hey… This book isn't as empty as it seems… Ashley!" Clef points to a  poem writing itself on its own, appearing as they speak. It read:

_Three Elven rings for the one who would be King_

_Seven for some Dwarfs, who knew that there was a thing?!_

_Nine for a Child doomed to die and One_

_ One for a Dark Lord on his Matted Throne_

_In the Land Of Mordor Where the Pigs eat_

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find it, _

_One Ring to rule them all, and in the darkness bind It_

_In the Land Of Mordor where the Child will cheat._

"I thought it was supposed to be the One Ring –" Ash muttered till Cliff gave her a Look. "Oh, a new story. But how is that – child?" Suddenly, some guy's head with pointed ears popped out of the book. "AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!" both kids screamed. (Man-Who-Knew-English-Too-Little and Shea didn't wake up, probably too much ear wax.)

"Elrond!" Clef and Ash sighed. "Whats the head for?!" Elrond's head started to bob. He spoke, "_Take a red pill or a blue pill. Each may lead you to a different path, but your mission will be done_." He pouts and spits out two orb like candies, one blue and one red. No drool. "Eeeew, " both kids said. "Hey, Elronnie, " interrupted Ash. "Do you have mint?" Elrond rolled his eyes and sank back into the book. A big blurry light which came from the Elf's head disappeared.

"Wonder why he was quoting from the 'Matrix'. Maybe we'll meet up with some agenst and wake up in gelatin," said Cliff in a maniac monotonous voice. "Quit it. Lets just take our medication and get on with it to Middle Earth. There's only two. Might as well we take both of them. What d'you think? I'll take the red."

Clef felt uneasy. It seemed dangerous for Ash to take the pill, like what was supposed to happen in the "Matrix" if Neo took the pill. (A/N: Tell me you know who Neo is. Please.) But she'll get into trouble too if she takes it… "Fine, I'll take the blue. Got any liquid there to wash it down?"

Ash looks around to see if Man-Who-Knew-English-Too-Little was awake and takes out an Orange soda. "Uhmm, I do, I do, I do, ooohhh!" she said, caressing it. "Get on with it!" Clef hissed. "Ok, on my count." said Ash. "No, my count." Said Clef. "No! My-" Shea started stirring. "Ok! On anyone's count before the Queen of Mordor gets us! Ok, ready Clef?" hissed Ash, the red pill on her palm. "Anytime you are, Ashley." Clef winked. 

"Okay,…" they began to count together.  "ONE…TWO…THREE…" Shea started rubbing her eyes, muttering something about Frodo. "NOW!" Both placed the pills on their tounges and took in a deep splash of orange soda. That moment, it felt nothing, but then, Ash's pupils were turning red, turning into a swirly deep beam of red, engulfing her lenses as she felt the earth drop beneath her. Clef's pupils were turning into a deep swirl of blue, swallowing her pupils as she felt like disintegrating, the taste of Orange soda still on her the tip of her tounge. "Well, see ya' in Middle Earth, " Ash muttered last minute. It felt like StarWars's lightspeed as the Man-Who-Knew-English-Too-Little with his little detainee's room with Shea in it shrank, engulfing the two glowing in separate blue and red light in darkness. "I hope-" Clef muttered.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! GEROONIIMOOOO!!!!"

"Heeeeeyyy!!!" Ash screamed out as a black hole compression seemed to suck her and Clef. "I forgooooot my laptoooooopppppp!!! Arrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Dammn iiiiiitt!!!"


	4. Hill On a Wheel Barrow

**Chapter 3: Hill On A Wheel Barrow**

****

There is a big party going on in the Shire. Here, Gandalf the Grey, yeah, your most favorite wizard, along with nasty Saruman, came ot visit a particular _Hobbit_ named Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. The party took place at night, where Gandalf planned to show off some new fireworks of his. Just when the party was getting started, all those small midgets were just getting on with the music, and a bunch of hobbit-children were badgering Gandalf about his fireworks, the old wizard decided to scare the nasty little children off with a bunch of scary yellow, burning butterflies. Well, his plan backfired.

Just then, amidst all the firework, something plummeted out of the sky and landed on a poor little hobbit dancing the nasty "Funky Chicken" (and the little bugger sure looked like an idiot), startling it. Well, it just ain't any other Unidentified Floating Object from another dimension, it's the blue-eyed, tall human child who swallowed the pill in her classroom, and got sucked in a Black Hole, dropping her into the Shire. Cliff has come to Middle Earth. (Author: One down!)

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HAIRY FEEEEEETT!!! UUUUGGGGHHHHH-"

The poor kid fainted. The little hobbit was flabber-gasted, since it was natural for hobbits to have big toes, big feet, with permed curly hair plastered on it. But imagine that, after a rollercoaster ride in the darkness, and all you can see is swirls of red and blue engulfing your body, the next thing you see after you totally hurled in outerspace, is a pair of HAIRY FEET THAT IS PERFECTLY PERMED. Don't you think you're going to hurl again?

"Hey, Gandalf! Uncle Bilbo! Help, a poor kid got scared of my feet and passed out!" screamed a little voice, which is the last thing Cliff heard before dropping into unconsciousness. Just when she had thought that she had this perfect dream with our fair Leggy in it, murmuring "Mom, wake me up later, when the teletubbies are on," someone forced a nasty horrible liquid down her throat, making her cough and sputter. Then, her eyes began to clear and the first thing she sees, is big, wide, _creepy blue eyes _staring back at her.

"AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!!" (_Twilight zone_ music playing in the background.) "WHO THE HELL IS PLAYING WITH THE ZOOMING BUTTON?!!" said Cliff backing off from the bed. The small hobbit she bumped on earlier gave a small "Eeeep!" and ran behind a gray-cloaked figure, which Cliff vaguely remembers. "Relax, _Frod_o, the poor child had a total shock," said the tall figure. Cliff gaped. The small, creepy blue-eyed hobbit – was Frodo Baggins?!! She felt her body shrink more under the covers. _Is this true?_ _Or am I having some kind of – nightmare?_  "Wake up Clefe," she muttered, hammering her head, sideways. "This isn't a Twilight Zone segment…"

"Well, well, well," started the tall grey, wizened man, who hovered over Cliff's bed like an enormous Star Wars cruiser. "We meet again, young Clefe. Am I happy to see you arrive in _Hobbiton_ safe and sound." Cliff flincked. So did Frodo. "Clefe? _Gandalf_, you mean the _child Clefe_ you were talking about? _The Unexpected Guest_?" Frodo started. "Mithrandir?" she mumbled, then held her head. "You! The one who gave me the blank book… where am I? Where is Ashley? How am I going to get home… I can't believe I am missing detention…" she rambled on, making Frodo hide further into Gandalf's cloak.

"Yes, yes, speaking about the book," Gandalf took out an identical book Cliff left in Man-Who-Knew-English-Too-Little's detainee's cell. "Here it is, assuming that you don't have the portal one." A thick, identical molten metal-bounded book, along with ink and quill was handed to Cliff, still a hundred years heavier. Cliff smoothed the cover and saw identical words, THE FELLOWSHIP and THE WAR FOR THE RING. "Portal one?!!" she mustered. Then they suddenly heard a commotion outside, where the party was still proceeding. "I must be missing Bilbo's speech!" Frodo said suddenly that he rushed to the door and went out to the party. Cliff went round to look at Gandalf who can only shrug.

"Mithrandir, Gandalf," she sighed. "The man with many names, WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" Gandalf silently leaned on a rocking chair and puffed silently on his pipe. "I was hoping you could answer that question," the wizard mustered as the crowd cheered outside. "I have been watching you and your company a long time now, and I believe it is time that I fulfill your own dreams for yourselves," he said, taking more weed, stuffing it down his pipe. "Conclusion is, Welcome To Middle-Earth." More cheering was heard outside. 

Cliff turned to face the window, where she can see the party beyond. "Bilbo isn't staying long isn't he…" she mustered, and all that could answer her is Gandalf's endless puffing. "If I am here, where is my company? And I would be more determined to go back…" she looked down the book, which was wide open and saw words forming, printing, each by each, as the scene pursued_. Gandalf couldn't answer the child's words as they listened to the tremor the crowds created as they cheered for Bilbo's speech… Gandalf wasn't so sure about the circumstances…And then the Child said, "If I am here, where is my company?… And I would be more determined to go back…" She didn't know what was in store for the minutes passing… as the crowed jeered some more as Bilbo offered in the closing words. _

"Circumstances?!!" Cliff said out. "Gandalf,"she rounded on Gandalf, rising from the bed. "What circumstances? Tell me, what is in store…" A commotion rounded out in the party, as terrible silence dinned from the outside. Silent footsteps wnet towards the house as Gandalf and Clefe both looked at the door. "He's here." Cliff said simply. 

The door burst open, stood open in a few minutes, then slammed itself closed. "It's Bilbo, Gandalf… I swear…" Cliff hissed as Gandalf raised a hand to keep her quiet. A soft chuckle was sounded and Bilbo _did_ appear, hapilly flipping and admiring a _golden ring_. He placed it in his pocket, grabbed a walking stick and walked right into Gandalf and Cliff staring at him. "What?!" the little hobbit said in surprise. "It's just a bit of fun!"

Gandalf gave Cliff a knowing look. "You see my dear child," he said softly as Bilbo went on about ranting about people who don't appreciate magic rings**. _"You know something. And that my child, is why I called you here."_**__


	5. The Cliffhanger

_"Betrayal is like a black hole, compressing in an empty space of the universe. Two stars join each other in impact, one weak, one stable. Both share a beautiful company, but it shall soon collapse, as one falls into an empty pit, succumbing to it's own powers… and soon drags the other… into a miserable dark space… falling into deep depression and angst."_

- Cliffhanger

A/N: Cool! I made that myself! Too much astronomy lessons, I guess.  Wait, just wait you people, sooner or later, Clefe herself is going to say these words. Huh? Ash or Clefe? I'm pretty confused… tell me your opinions either at tonkatzu@yahoo.com, or simply in the reviews. 

Chapter 3: The Cliffhanger

"Excuse me," Clefe tried to reason out, as Gandalf and Bilbo began to argue. "I know what?" But no one took heed of her, since she was caught in the middle of a crucial conversation.

"And that ring," Gandalf said softly, puffing on his pipe. "Is that staying too Bilbo?"

"I can't! I – just…" he paused for a while then glared at Gandalf. "You want it for yourself!"

Clef backed away, "I don't think I am wanted here…" Gandalf gave her a nod of approval, as she took the heavy book and her still protruding headache with her to the living room, escaping Bilbo's temper and accusing stare. Outside, the party was in a chaos, and Clef can hear it through the door, as she sat on a comfy chair, listening to the two elders's argument, as she tried to keep herself straight, as she held her head aching terribly. 

The book that was once empty, filled itself up, with the usual events that was happening right in Clef's eyes, as she caught up with the hobbit and the wizard's conversation.

_"Yes," said Bilbo. "And… no." The child listened intently outside, pretending to read the book Gandalf handed her._

_"Why is it so hard to leave… Bilbo… you know it's not yours…"_

_Bilbo's eyes greedily darted to Gandalf, with a pure look of anger and loathing. Something Gandalf hasn't seen before… "No… I can't leave my one… my only…" and then he made a small hiss too familiar…_

_"My precioussss…"_

Clef gasped. The headache banged against her head even harder. _Maybe this is the side effect of that damn pill…_ she thought. _Elrond's going to pay once I get to Rivendale…_ she looked around and slammed the book closed. Gandalf was already leading the LQ (Lover's Quarrel. Ew. Slashers: THE HORROR. Period.), and was roaring and she could hear Bilbo's soft whimpers inside. _He isn't going to kill the little guy is he…?_ Clefe held her head for a moment, the read the book again, words appearing, letter by letter.

_"I am only trying to help you." Gandalf finally said, as Bilbo hovered beneath him, shaking with fright. Gandalf gave the little guy, a small embrace of comfort, and thank god the innocent child isn't getting any ideas. _("I am not GETTING ANY IDEAS!!!"Clef screamed at the book, from the other room)_ "Trust me Bilbo, we've been friends for long time, you know it, you have to let it go. Trust me as you once did."_

Suddenly, drowsiness came over Clef as she realized, that it was already very late in the evening. Her head was about to drop of the book, when the door from the other room slammed open, and out came Bilbo, wearing a satisfied smile. Gandalf followed behind, bearing a contented smile. Clef quickly hurled herself up, showing no signs of drowsiness.

"My dear child," Bilbo said fretfully, hurrying up, with a walking stick in hand. "You have done well. I believe that Gandalf would take care of you know. I am afraid I may be leaving you so soon." Clef shrugged shyly, glancing up at Gandalf whow as brooding nearby, the ceiling too low for him. "I believe I will be seeing you soon, Bilbo," Clef said softly. "Goodluck." Bilbo gave a small smile, and opened the door.

"Bilbo-" Gandalf started. Clef reached out and held Bilbo by the shoulder. "Wait. The ring is still in your pocket." She said. Bilbo gave a sheepish smile and took the ring out of his pocket, still giving a pure difficulty of leaving it. But with the warmth and firmness of Clef's hold, he let it go. And THUD it went on the floor. He said his final goodbyes and was gone. He left Gandalf and Clef staring at the door.

Clef stepped up, getting a clear look at the ring. It was beautiful, pure gold and smooth, looks like in a span of sixty years, the hobbit didn't let any cat scratch it. She suddenly felt a strong urge to pick it up, and twirl it around her fingers, when she heard loud footstepa out the door. She quickly looked up, to open the door to see who it is, maybe it was either Otho or Lobelia, or one of those nasty Sackville-Baggins she heard from the book –

"BILBO!" The door slammed open, and hit Clef straight from the face, slamming her back to the wall. Frodo Baggins went in, surprised to see Gandalf in a state of shock. "Gandalf! Where's-"

Miraculously, the door bounced back. So hard, indeed it hit Frodo right on the nose that sent him flying out of Bag End. Clef emerged from the door to face an aghast Gandalf, her nose turning red. "Bastard!…"

Next thing you know, Clef and Frodo were sitting in front of the fireplace, glaring at each other, botht heir noses bleeding. "Smooth move, Baggins." Clef mustered as Frodo just merely glared at her, an envelope (with the Ring tucked inside it) clutched in his hand. Gandalf was pacing endlessly behind them, when he suddenly grabbed his staff and hat, about to barge out of the door.

"Where are you going?!" Frodo said, jumping up. "You just arrived!" Gandalf looked at him solemnly, and bent down. "That ring," he pointed out. "I need to find out about some… things. That ring, keep it secret." He was about to barge out of the door, when Clef stood in front of him, barricading the door, holding the enchanted but hopeless, heavy book.

"What else could this be for, Gandalf?! Read it! You'll find everything in it! I know what that ring is! Isildur once owned, it so did Gollum, the once-called-Smeagol, and it contains the power of the most dangerous Dark Lords ever!" Clef mustered, saying them all at once. Gandalf took the book and sat down, opening the book. And, alas! So did the diary of Isildur appeared. Frodo sat in front of the wizard, his face still full of cofusion, as Clef crossed her arms, seeming merely satisfied, pieces of cloth still hanging from her nose. 

"Good! Now that saves a waste of 17 years time!" she muttered as she sat crossed-leg next to Frodo. Gandalf brooded over the book for thirty minutes, eyes widening and gasping every minute. _Tells a secret only fires can tell…_ he suddenly spotted the envelope with Bilbo's ring inside it, lying beside Frodo, grabbed it and flung it in the fire place.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Frodo screamed. Clef held him back, in case the poor little hobbit had plans of jumping into the fire. Gandalf grabbed a pair of tongs, and took the ring out of the ashes carefully, as Frodo made little sniffles. "Hold out your hand Frodo," Gandalf muttered under his breath, as he flung the still-burning ring into Frodo's palm.

"DAMN **** RING!!!" Frodo swore. Clef had to stick her fingers into her ears, as Frodo yelped and screamed around, throwing the now-cool ring into a barrel of water. They had ten minutes to scoop it out, Gandalf getting very plussed.

"After howling, and dumping it into a barrel of water," Gandalf muttered angrily. "Can you see anything?"

"Nothing," Frodo whimpered, Clef rolling her eyes beside him, her shirt totally wet. "Wait," he whimpered back, as he nursed his blistering fingers with oil. Fiery letters appeared on the surface of the ring. "Elvish," Clef muttered, turning to Gandalf. "No idea what it means, I hope you do."

"Yes, my dear child," Gandalf said, fury gleaming in his eyes. "It is the one ring. It's language is from Mordor," Frodo looked up. "Mordor?" he whimpered with a small voice. Clef swore that she had an ice pack with her (which she brought everywhere with Ash, coz the kid always bangs her head on the wall if she forgets something), so that Frodo would stop whimpering. 

_Three Rings for Elven-kings under the sky_

_Seven for Dwarf-lords int heir halls of stone_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die_

_One for the Dark Lord on his Dark Throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie_

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, _

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie_

"It is the one line from the Elven Folk lore," Gandalf recited. "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." He turned to Cleff and Frodo, who has falled asleep on the floor, puddles of drool surrounding them. Clef woke up and nudged Frodo. 

"That was an hour. Are you done?"


	6. Betrayal At The Peak Of Isengard: Longes...

_She promised… but she never told me about it._ – Clefe McCraig.

Chapter 5: Betrayal At The Peak Of Isengard    (The Longest Chapter I Have Ever Written!) 

****

Cliff drowsed back into deep sleep, as Gandalf frightened Frodo about the history of the Ring, it's owners; from Isildur to Smeagol, now called Gollum, and how it got to Bilbo. Frodo listened intently, cringing, as Cliff's snores rattled the background. As for the sleepyhead, she had empty dreams… with a small voice speaking in it…

_"I was just sitting by the fire… I know I am asleep, my head placed on the heavy book that Mithrandir gave me… it was a long journey.. even if I don't remember… and I would like to say that it wasn't complete because I knew something is missing…" A thought came to me…_

_"I rose to look at the fire… I know I am not fully asleep, for I can hear Gandalf's voice and Frodo interrupting him every second… How did I come to know them… Oh, am I so tired… (yawns) Ash… Ashley… where is she… I know she isn't here with me… but we took the pills together… She even promised me that we would meet in Middle-Earth together, if we were really going there. I wonder why we still had to take the pills, and why did she have to chose red, and me blue….? And indeed… I do reach Middle-Earth…without my best friend…"_

_"What am I, and why am I here? I know Middle-Earth isn't my world… and I shouldn't be interfering with the History of the One Ring… at least not mess up with Frodo's life and journey… but of all causes… Where is Ash?… What now, she may be hurt, or worse, dead. I myself, I didn't know what happened to her…and what if she isn't in a good state…"_

"And what if it is all my fault…" 

Just then, a warm hand was shaking her awake. Gandalf has sat beside her, puffing his pipe, as Frodo was going around, packing necessary things in his bag. Cliff yawned, her mind still set on the weird dream, as Gandalf every now and then, gave Frodo some orders and information. ("You must stay in Bree," "Don't wear the Ring," "I will be waiting for you in the Inn of the Prancing Pony… Blah-Blah-Blah…")

"Gandalf," Cliff mustered softly, yawning. "What am I doing here? Aren't we supposed to be off for Rivendell by now…" She quickly shut up as Frodo marched into the room, in his cloak, with a bag in hand.

"Ok, what is going on?"

Gandalf hushed her and said, "Well, my young Cliffhanger, it is best that Frodo and the Ring should be on the way, while you and I take the road to Isengard. You may take your own choice if you must," Cliff winced. _Cliffhanger? "Gandalf," she said slowly, standing up, towering over Frodo, looking worried and impatient. "What do you mean by, Cliffhanger?"_

The old wizard laughed. As in, laughed. "Clefe, my child. I have forgotten to tell you that you are the _Child Who Would Protect The Legend Of The Ring. Must have slipped my mind, for I know that the __Children Cliffhangers are all knowing and immortal." Cliff and Frodo looked perplexed. She didn't know anything Gandalf was talking about, and Frodo seemed disappointed about the truth that the__ Cliffhanger didn't know herself._

"_Child Who Would Protect The Ring? You mean I, Clefe McCraig is in control of the whole book about-" Gandalf quickly kept her quiet for the young hobbit was busy listening to them both. Clefe quickly looked in the hard metal book, which Gandalf gave her to be her only weapon._

It must not be known to all who concern the story of the One Ring, the power of the Child to control time and space and the future, through the only source of medium, the book of THE FELLOWSHIP and THE WAR FOR THE RING. It wrote.

Cliff looked up at Gandalf's all knowing eyes. "I am not immortal, am I…? And I am not alone, should I…?" Gandalf nodded. "The other Child will be waiting in Isengard. I am sorry I would be splitting you from Frodo's journey, but at least you would be with me."

Frodo and Cliff looked at each other for the last time, and shook hands. "From here, I'll need a companion Gandalf." Frodo muttered softly, as Cliff packed the large book in a very large sack. "I think I hear one now," the old wizard grumbled, as a rustle under the bushes, over the window was sounded all over the quiet room. He crossed towards the window, poked the moving bush with his staff, and pulled the most unlikely hobbit out of it – Samwise Gamgee.

"Sam?!! What are you doing-" Frodo and Cliff said in unison. A crash was heard on the table, as Gandalf glared at the young gardener. "Samwise Gamgee, have you bee eavesdropping?!!"

"Certainly," Clefe felt herself muster, as she and Frodo exchange sheepish glances. "NO, NO SIR! I am not dropping any eaves sir-" Sam started stuttering. "THEN WHAT HAVE YOU HEARD?!!" Gandalf roared. Sam shut his eyes closed in fright. "Nothing! Nothing! Some dark lord, the Ring and something about the end of the world, - but please Mr. Gandalf sir, don't turn me into a troll or something…"

By this moment, Clef and Frodo were sprawled on the floor, shaking into fits of laughter. Gandalf muttered, "Well then, Samwise Gamgee, I find you useful somehow…"

Gandalf gave Sam last few instructions as Frodo's companion, as the old wizard tried to tame and familiarize Shadowfax with Clefe's touch, since she was riding Shadowfax with him. "Isn't he supposed to be touched only by you –" Gandalf came over and called Shadowfax, who quickly responded to his call. "Oooookay…"

Shadowfax didn't shudder as Cliff and Gandalf jumped over his back, Sam and Frodo looking over the two of them. "Get off the road," Gandalf warned the two Hobbit-travelers, "And DON'T wear the ring." And with that, Gandalf rode off, with Clefe hanging over his shoulder. 

Shadowfax rode against the wind, as Clefe held on for her dear life. "Gandaaallf!!!" she screamed against the wind and the sound of Shadowfax's mighty hooves. "I know Shadowfax's the fastest steed in Middle-Earth," she winced. "But does the horse know the meaning of 'slowing down' ?!!"

Gandalf chuckled against the wind. "No! Shadowfax follows speed at his own will!"

As the horse glided through beautiful landscapes, out of Hobbiton, past the Shire, and across the fields, Cliff felt the wind whip her hair as if passing through a giant blower. Then she caught site of the most beautiful scenery of all, a large granite tower perched on top of a fruitful field of greens. They have arrived in Isengard.

As they rode towards the tower, Cliff noticed a pure white figure emerging from the granite stairs. Is that… a white lady…? That's no white lady… With a voice of pure richness, the figure spoke out to them, as they neared the tower, and with a neigh, Shadowfax slowed down and stopped just right below the winding staircase Cliff is wanting to climb.

"So," said the pure white figure. "You have finally come to seek my counsel Gandalf…" Saruman. The White. . "Saruman, my old friend… the Cliffhangers has been gathered." Gandalf smiled upon his back, as a small figure of a child, Clefe, dismounted.

"So I see," Saruman said deeply, gazing at the child. "They have finally come to claim the One Ring's legend at last… The youngster has been waiting in the tower for a long time… eager to seek her companion," Saruman laughed, a deep, dark laugh. "Might as well a reunion."

"Come, Saruman," Gandalf beckoned, as they strode towards the castle, leaving Clefe behind. "Gandalf…" she spoke softly, aware of danger hanging. "I don't -" Gandalf and Saruman turned around. Shadowfax neighed, and went off to stride among the fields. 

"Stay there at all costs, my young Clef." Gandalf commanded. "Saruman, my friend and I will have a small talk, and sooner I will be back with you." With these assuring words, Clef nodded and went after Shadowfax. "Your friend will be with you shortly…" Saruman added, as the two wizards headed for the main door up the tower.

Clefe watched them walk, and disappear through the looming darkness, as she trotted off to look for Shadowfax. She had grown fond of the horse, and though she knew his story, by being the most fastest horse in all Middle-Earth, breeded in Rohan, Shadowfax was the horse King Theoden of Rohan lent to Gandalf. And sure, Clefe knew that Gandalf is going to stay on top of the tower for a long time, Shadowfax would run back home to Rohan, riderless. Might as well keep in touch with the horse, not to anger King Theoden.

"Shadowfax! Shadowfax! Where are you…" Clefe felt herself muttering, dashing thorugh the dark fields. She never noticed that Isengard was this dark. A soft neigh sounded behind her. It was Shadowfax, darting behind her, nuzzling his nose against Clefe's long dark-brown hair. "Shadowfax!" she mustered. "I thought Gandalf was the only one who could tame you…" Shadowfax neighed. "For I am a Cliffhanger…" she took out the book and found out that she had written a note that she wished to tame Shadowfax…

"Is that so…?"

A voice sounded from the darkness, as a hooded black figure emerged from the darkness. "Nice to see you, old Cleff…" Clef turned around to face the familiar voice, as the hooded, black figure revealed it's face, of pale white skin and sandy brown hair –

It's Ashley Kenedy.

"Ash!" Clef mouthed in shock and surprise. "How'ya doin, old sport?!" funky old Ash replied, as they both pummeled each other at the back with one heavy pat. Clef was laughing, while Ash was joking at the same time. They promised to meet each other in Middle-Earth, and now there they are… Safe. And Sound.

" What took you so long…" Cliff muttered, out of breath. Shadowfax neighed and backed away from the two of them, ranging off in the forest. "NO! What took YOU so LONG?!!" Ash said in her old cheerful and playful voice, something Cliff sweared that she haven't heard in a long time. "Gandalf and the hobbits…" Clefe started, out of breath.

"Gandalf?!" said Ash in surprise. "What's he doing here? Hey," pummels her in the back once more. "What happened to Mithrandir?" Clef gave her a Look. "Haven't you figured that out? Mithrandir was always GANDALF!!! It's his elvish name!!! You've been reading too many fanfics-"

Ash gave her a knowing look. "Betcha you took that out of the book. 'Two Towers' I bet. Remember, I do fics, not read them! I make people read them! And I do all the slash! Remember? Boy, Clefe, you lost a lot of brain eversince you took that pill. What were you doing in Hobbiton anyway?" Ash's smile grows larger and more menacing. "Hobitsss… Why my pleasure, old sport…" Clef quickly grabbed her hood and pulled her back in the light. The forest was getting dark, they must be passing through day to night, talking. 

"Are you crazy? You kill Frodo now, the whole story going to be in turmoil!!! I know you love busting hobbits, and yeah," Stops to think. "Frodo IS PRETTY ANNOYING…" Cleff hushed, thinking about the scrawny little hobbit who dared drop the Ring in a barrel of water just because it was too hot. Pretty annoying indeed.

"See? I told you we got the killing spirit in us! Now lets go hunt some hobbits!" said Ash who happily placed on her hood and made out to march into the darkness. "Hey, what is with the hood and the black cloak? And, hey Ash, it isn't Hobbit season! Lets save it for after the **Scouring Of The Shire**, if Frodo doesn't destroy the Ring…"

Ash turned to her in a distinctive manner of domination. Her eyes glowed red as it did back in the space-portal-time-length after they swallowed the pills, and she grew more menacing, not the freaky old Ash in the classroom. "If he doesn't destroy the One Ring… we could have it… kill down the hobbit… and get to rule the World!!! Not just any world… Middle-Earth!!!"

Clef shook her head. "You're nuts. I couldn't do that." She turned away and faced the last ray of sunlight, peeping through the rolling nimbus clouds towards Isengard. "Unless the Ring… has consumed you…" she looked back at Ash who seemed to have transfigurated, the darkness swallowing her body, her head sinking in the deep hood of black, with only two hideous eerie red eyes peeking in the cloak.

"Ash… WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" Clef felt herself say aloud. The dark figure loomed towards her, forcing her to look into the hood and be blinded by the dark, eerie red light. "You know what I want…" she hissed, not her natural voice. "Come and join me, and we shall pluck joy in the darkness together… you know it Clefe…" the dark hooded figure looked down at her bag, and the heavy book Clefe hasn't noticed tumbled out of it.

"We're not made to be Cliffhangers." Hissed the voice under Ash's hood. "We were not made to be children who fool around with letters…words…phrases…stories…legends! We we're made to be seekers of power, wrath and death apart… only to control history…with our own  hands!!!"

Cliff quickly picked up the book, and backed away from the hooded figure. How much she wanted to see Ashley again, after the pill incident, but since some things have changed… Cliff thinks that she made a wrong move to go with Gandalf to Isengard… GANDALF! "Mithrandir! He's in trouble… NO…" Clefe felt saying all these things at once. "YOU'RE IN LEAGUE WITH SARUMAN!!! ASHLEY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" 

"Join me…join him… he's more than a pure white Head of the High Order council…" This wasn't her bestfriend. Ashley's mind is poisoned. Cliff wouldn't mind staying here in a moment, but at least she could make peace with her before time is ruined…

"I have chosen a side, Ashley." Clef spoke, standing her ground, holding the book, looking up the last vanishing trace of sunlight in Isengard, with Ashley hovering in the darkness. "I am a Cliffhanger, as Gandalf told me. I was made to protect the Legend of the Ring. Not to destroy it. I also have to protect Frodo, at all costs…" A sad look seemed to have spread over the face hidden under the dark hood.

To Clef's surprise, Ashley took off her hood and faced Clefe upright, her eyes not glowing any redder. "You chose your path, and I can't change it." She sighed, much to Clef's shock. "I have to chose my own… and I hope it cannot affect yours…" she looked up the face of her old bestfriend and said, "I have chosen to be a Ring Wraith, Clefee." (A/N: Yeah. Another of Clefe's pet named. Pronounced as "Clify.")

Clefe's face grew soft and placed a hand on Ash's black cloaked shoulder. "I understand. And as your bestfriend…" she sighs. " I would allow you to choose any path you would love to… as your friend." Ash nodded, and Clef chuckled a bit. Next thing you know, they're both laughing.

"You're not joking, right?" said Clef, glowing with laughter. Ash chuckles slightly, and shakes her head. "You're serious then…" Clef stepped into the light and muttered. "I am afraid we cannot be together. But go on, I promise, life will go on."Ash nodded, putting her hood on. "So… it's ok if I chase Frodo with large Uzi's and scare the wits out of them if I hold out a Mortal Blade?"

Clefe laughed and shook her head. "It's no problem. They were meant to do that. Just, while you're at the dark side, don't change the story too much. Let the best man win, I guess. Or girl." Clefe shrugs. "It's a competition, then," said Ash, her clear face still poking out of the hood. "You, a Cliffhanger, while I… the Living Ring Wraith. Isn't it absurd?"

"Very absurd…" agreed Cliff. Ash shrugs, so does Clef. They trudge into their own directions and turn around fro one last goodbye. "Take care then," mustered Clef. "Don't let hairy feet molest you…" said Ash, facing the darkness towards the Tower of Isengard. Both nodded and turned back on each other, ready to leave each other, for good.

But at the right moment, Clefe has turned around to call on Shadowfax, Ash slowly took out a bow and arrow, turns around, ready to shoot Clefe in the back, her red eyes glowing beaneth her dark hood. "Friends may be friends… but life and death may not grow apart. Go back to where you belong, old friend." Shadow fax was already galloping towards Clefe, when the arrow twanged, shot directly at Cliff's heart.

In mid-air, Cliff spun around, caught the arrow and dropped the book. Ash gasped and glared back at Clefe. Clefe gave her a all-knowing smile, and pointed at the book, which wrote out:

The Wraith then raised an arrow at the all-knowing Child, ready to kill her

The arrow of Betrayal pointed directly at her heart…

And when all the mind's been poisoned, and the heart consumed…

She lets go of the arrow, in a matter of seconds presumed.

"Thought I don't go with poems well, Ashley?!!" Clefe shouted back, as Shadowfax halted in front of her. "I was the famous poet on Fanfiction.Net, remember?!!" The Wraith-That-Was-One-Ash hissed back: 

"Save yourself, my old fellow. 

Go back to where you came from, if you don't want to experience to see and and have a heart as hollow. 

Leave me here and never come back, my dear old fellow.

In time you fly, and off you go.

Leave the One Ring to me, and I will rule the world… I think so."

The words that came directly from Ashley's mouth but composed in a Wraith's mind seeped deep into Clefe's head. She quickly broke the arrow into two, grabbed the book and dumped it into the sack, leaped onto Shadowfax and flailed the fleeting Wraith hissing away, stalking towards the Tower of Isengard.

Then Shadowfax halted. But as she reached the mountains she remembered something… Gandalf was having the same betrayal by Saruman somehow! The book! Open the book! Her mind screamed. But as she looked behind her in the dark forest, she still saw a shadow lurking, with red eyes peeping beneath… She's still stalking me…!

"Never mind the book," she screamed out aloud, as Shadowfax neighed. "I'll open it once I reach Bree!!!" The horse broke into a run so fast, that Clefe felt like a moving statue, passing through a rolling ball, as the darkness creeped behind her, the fields rolling behind. She has left Gandalf and Ashley behind. After all, it was all meant to be. She tried to look back and saw a perspective of Isengard, swollen in darkness, growing farther and farther away every second Shadowfax pumped his hooves to the ground.

"I'll come back for you, Ashley! No matter what! And you'll be following me…" 


	7. Gatecrashing Bree

Chapter 6: Gate Crashing Bree 

Cleff kept looking over her shoulder, as she hung on for dear life on Gandalf's faithful steed, Shadowfax. After her dreaded (or hilarous) encounter with the Living Ringwraith who was once her best friend Ash, Cleff escaped Isengard and decides to go to a main pint where Ash's first target will be – Bree.

"Run, Shadowfax! I got to get to Bree at once!" Cleff screamed through the whipping South Wind. "Ash is a stalker, and I got to protect one thing she's stalking for sure – Frodo Baggins and the One Ring!!!"

Then at instinct, Shadowfax halted in the middle of a crossroad. "What is it boy… gotta pee?" The horse was annoyed and threatened to throw Cleff off his back. "Ooookay boy, calm down…" She looks around to see two signs leading to two roads, one "Bree" to the right and another "Shortcut to Rohan" to the left. 

"Rohan?" she exclaimed. Shadowfax impatiently pummeled his hooves into the ground. Cleff held her forehead, having a headache, at the same time, checking her back if anyone is following. "I haven't read the 'Two Towers' yet Shadowfax… and I am not some could call a 'perfect' Cliffhanger…" she sighed. "But I reckon you must return to Rohan, to King Theoden." Cleff grunted and dismounted the horse. She put the sack (with the heavy book in it) over her shoulder and headed towards the road to Bree. "I'm going to Bree alone, if you wouldn't mind. Enjoy your return to Rohan…" Just then, the horse stopped on her trackes and whinnied, nuzzling his nose on her shoulder.

"Now, now Shadowfax," she muttered softly, stroking Shadowfax's mane. "I thought you wanted to go to Rohan? I'll go to Bree on my own, and I'll BE SAFE. So stop worrying! Gandalf will pick you up there, I hope." And with one last attempted push from Cleff, Shadowfax rode off to Rohan.

Cleff sighed as she watched him trot off on an amazing acceleration, getting farther and farther away in the growing darkness. "Nasty little pony," she muttered. After saying that, Cleff quickly gasped and stepped off the road, in case Shadowfax would ride back and kick her hard in the rear. (Snicker, snicker.) "Oh well," she sighed as she turned towards the road to Bree. Then suddenly, she gave a swift sharp look over her shoulder, for a last check if anyone is still stalking her.

"Stay off the road…they will never stop hunting you… Go back to where you belong, old friend…Time is against you, go to Bree as soon as you can, as long as Frodo and the hobbits are still… alive!"

Cleff can hear Gandalf screaming at her now and Ash taunting her… as she made her way out of the dark woody forest, jumping at every rustle of a bush or a hoot of an owl. Dark misty shades are growing all around, as night is swift approaching. For the last time, a mouse screeched, and that sent Cleff into screaming.

"OH YOU SWEET F***IN VERMIN!!! YOU LITTLE SON OF A-" she kept screaming *expletive* words as she nastily stomped on an escaping mice chased by a lot of wild rats. "EEEEKKK! YUCK!" Cleff exclaimed, as the dark, icky stuff hid under a swampy hole. "Ok, calm yourself, compose yourself, Clefe… pant…pant…one more time you scream out like a f***in' maniac… I shouldn't be saying those words…"

Suddenly, an owl hooted sharply and landed on her shoulder. Startling her. An eerie shriek filled the whole forest.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! VEEEEERRRRRMMMMIIIIIINNNNNN!!!"

Cleff started flailing her arms wildling, running off at a unbelievable speed, powered by adrenalin rush, as blood pumps into her body, powering her spine, which enhances muscle motion- (Wait a minute, this is my respiratory and nervous system accounts! Damn! All those schoolwork are gonna pay for invading my brain!!!), as she ran throughout the forest, without any sense of direction. 

Suddenly she halts, and it begins to rain. It splatters all her messy hair full of twigs and a open sack, draining the mushy, humoungous book of the Cliffhanger. And all Clef could sport is a look of insanity.

"Sh**!"

After drawing up her hood, and walking all soaked in the rain, grumbling angrily to herself, Clefe, halted as the bushes and clearings decreased, finally revealing what she was looking for in almost an hour – Bree's Main Gate.

"Finally! Of all freaking hell I have been, and losing a great old wizard who leaves me a heavy friggin' book as burden, I can sleep peacefully in the Inn of the Prancing Pony!" she exclaimed, wiping her eyebrows. "If there aren't any prancing ponies who are going to ruin my sleep…"

The rain fell harder as she broke into a run to find quick shelter by Bree's guradkeeper's gate. Just when the wooden brown gate was so near, she clashes with something hard and LIVING, running at the same speed as she does, and she plummets right on the ground with an angry THUMP!

"Ooof!"

"Ow," said a familiar voice, Cliff swore she had heard a day before. She looked up to wipe mud and water from her face to come face to face with three cruly haired hobbits, and a small one, lying on the ground, obviously the one she crashed heads with.

"Stand up you evil Black Rider!" screamed one at her, holding out a large cooking pan threatening her. If she was only in a good mood, Clef could have died with a fitting laugh. But with all the mud on her face, an her heavy sack split open because of the stupid's book inexplainable heaviness, she just couldn't help but do what Ash could have done in the first place – strangle him.

"You freakin' piece of a halfling loser-" she said in a clear, rumbling voice, accompanied with a strike of thunder (it was raining after all), when one of the hobbits interrupted her.

"Oh my, Sam! It's just a little girl!" he said, making Clef shake.

If it was a good situation, Cleff really could have died laughing. But since she got high blood pressure because of all the food back in Bilbo's party and she's got black mud all over her face, she just stood up, boiling, and she can't help doing –

"YOU BASTARD PIECE OF A LITTLE –"

Cleff was beside herself, and she has caught one of the cute, little hobbits with a green scarf (Yeah. You know who THIS is.) in a headlock. The others stood and watched, gaping at the both of them. The smallest of them, the one whom Cleff butted heads with, stood up, and nudged a red and fuming Cleff on the head.

"Master Cleff! I didn't know –" said a bruised, battered, shocked and muddy Frodo. "You just arrived to accompany us to Bree in time!"

She pushed the smaller hobbit out of her chocking headlock, and gave Frodo a small "Eh?" Then totally shook her head. "In time… yeah. I need to warn you! The Ringwraiths are after your Ring!"

Frodo gave her a small, disappointing nod and said, "We know." He helped Cleff up as a shocked Sam dropped the pan. "By the way, my companions here are Sam, whom you know, Merry Brandybuck, " points to a robust but mischevious looking hobbit. "And Peregrin Took," he points to the one Cleff had a headlock with. "He's fond of calling himself Pippin."

Cleff noticed the two hobbits as the two troublemakers with the smuggled firecracker in Bilbo's Party. She just gave them a grim little smile as suddenly, the Gate opened, with a tall man peering from the inside.

"What's all that racket all about?" glared the Gatekeeper. He peered over the four small people, and a flustered and fatigued girl about the age of fourteen. "Four hobbits! No five!"

"Wait a minute, I am a child! As in – HUMAN ? !" she said, waving her hands up and down, rolling her eyes. Merry and Pippin looked in at her in fear. The Gatekeeper snorted as raindrops thumped down his hood. "Fine then, four hobbits and a child! What is your business in Bree?"

Frodo stepped up and screamed, (To Cleff's shock) "WE CAME TO STAY IN THE INN OF THE PRANCING PONY! OUR BUSINESS IS OUR OWN!" Cleff and Sam stepped back, as the Gatekeeper let them in. Clef has to stoop down as she entered the Gate, muttering, "How tall have I grown?" The hobbits look back at her with blank expressions. "Never mind."

Frodo kept throwing nervous glances at Cleff as they passed tall wagons and tall menacing people leaving and strolling Bree in the rain. He seemed to be expecting a dastardly black-hooded rider to appear out fo nowhere and trample him down, squashing the five of them to bits. 

Well all Cliff had to scream, since she was so irritated, so fatigued, so tired, and so annoyed to hear Merry and Pippin doing some senseless jokes like "What do you get when you cross a road with a hooded freak?" "A nasty kid in mud! Hahhahahhahah…" She just can't help but to strangle Pippin again. Then suddenly, some horse let loose and almost hit her on the head. She screamed back at the owner, cursing in the rain, "I'LL GET YOU IN THE MIDDLE EARTH COURT IN TWO MONTHS YOU LOUSY SON OF A *****!!!" Frodo had to make sure she was ten inches away from him.

They sooner or later entered the Inn of the Prancing Pony, as the warm light soared back into their surrounding. Frodo took off his hood and approached the bartender called "Butterbur", as Merry, Sam, Pippin and Cleff collapsed on the floor.

"I'm tired," Pippin said softly, craning his neck, looking nervously at Cleff. "And hungry too."

Cleff sighed and nodded. "All I need is some sleep. And then I can get myself composed again. Sorry if I created a riot out there, Sam, Merry… Pippin. Uh, could you accept my apology?"

Pippin and Merry exchanged glances and gave each other a hobbit version of a high five. "Well done!" both said in unison. All Sam could do was mysteriously smile, stand up and pat Cleff on the shoulder. Somehow, Frodo returned to them, looking glum. "He hasn't seen Gandalf for six months," he mustered softly. The five had a small huddle. "What do we do now?" Merry spoke softly, then they all turned to Cleff.

"What?" she said I a small squeaky, guilty voice, as if she ate Gandalf. "You were the last person Gandalf was with, Cliffhanger Clefe. Do you know where he is now?" said Frodo softly, all eyes set on Clef.

She couldn't tell the future to these hobbits, about Gandalf's betrayal on Isengard by that nasty Saruman wizard, for she is sure that it was a neat trap for her and Gandalf, by sending Ringwarith Ash onto the fields to seek her. But somehow, she could lie for a moment.

"Gandalf told me to go straight ahead, to look after you," said Clef softly, getting curious glances from Butterbur behind the counter. "But I do not know of his fate. Nor mine." She bent down closely to whisper to them and said, "I suggest we spend the night here and continue our trek tomorrow, is that a deal?"

"Good idea," Frodo said, trembling. With that small and quick council of about half a minute, Frodo turned to Butterbur to decide on his plan of checking inn the rest of them in the Prancing Pony.

"Yes, little master?" said Butterbur.

Frodo gave them one last glance before replying and said, "We decide to spend the night in here. Four hobbit beds and a regular bed for our female companion. Is that a  assurance?"

"Why yes, four hobbit beds and a regular. How about a hamburger to go with that – no. Wrong line. So, may I know your name, little master?" said the old bartender, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill.

Frodo was about to reply when something hard, heavy, sweaty and disarming fell on Butterbur's head. Frodo naturally backed off and was pulled into a hug by an unknown force.

"What the-"

A high pitched voice filled the whole inn. Merry, Pippin and Sam stood in shock while Cleff was frozen as hard as stone. A female girl, with long blonde hair, tight in a braid was hugging the life out of Frodo, her cheeks as red as… I dunno. One of Pippin's scarfs?

"OOOOOOHHHH!!! Hobbitttts!!! I luv yooouuuu…" she echoed, as she saw Merry, Pippin and Sam, who quickly hid behind a stammered and shocked Cleff who was staring at the girl as if she was the most dangerous child in all dimensions possible.

"Sh-sh-shea S-sandman? The v-v-virus of Middle Earth?" she stammered. The icky little girl nodded, with Frodo still struggling in her tight headlock hug. ("Le'mme go! Le'mme go! Women!")

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR THE SAKE OF THE HEAVENS, NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Preludes: What Really Happened?

A/N: I'm back!!! Finally! I got rid of my astronomy lessons, algebraic matter,  English freakin' grammar tests, threw all my school books away, and jump into three months of summer! And yeah… Cliffhangers signing on fanfiction.net, again! Heh… heh… heh… all righty… To Zephyr, thanks for being there, giving me enough comic relief as I try to snoop in and out when I was still banned from my dear, old computer… thanks for being there for me! And yeah! Send more of those pixi sticks! I really, really thank you for reviewing! Review More!!!

As for you people who were able to wait for a week (or, gulp, two), thanks a lot for providing me time to patch up! Was "Gatecrashing Bree" a surprise? Yeah… a little "sneaking" I would say! *Wink* And now, the Cliffhangers will go on!!!

**_Chapter 7: What Really Happened?_**

You may be wondering what the heck happened to Ash that made her turn into a hideous Ring Wraith… and why… WHY did Shea ever have to get into Middle Earth?!! For the love of Pixi sticks… why?!! Here's an account from isengard and … straight from the detention cell… er, I mean – classroom.

Treason One: The Treason On Isengard 

"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

A heavy, lifeless form, drops from the heavens, right on Gandalf's feet, where he was waving around his staff (and a glass of wine, as you may have noticed in the FOTR movie), talking to the sisnister…eeevil…Saruman.

Mwa-ha-ha-ha-hah…

The lifeless form stirs, and looks around, it's eyes blurry, dressed in indecent clothes. Saruman spies the child coldly, as Gandalf runs to her aid. She spin around, muttering useless, inaccurate words for a wizard, Saruman would never appreciate… but for his lack of sensitivity, and Gandalf's awareness, the child was spared for entering Isengard, if it weren't for Gandalf.

"Child! Child!" the old grey wizard said, softly, steadying a poor, battered little girl. Not so young, not so old. As for she was as only old of fourteen years. "Have mercy on yourself! You shouldn't have taken that pill… oh…"

Saruman stood up, and heleped Gandalf carry the child on a chair. At leats this wizard still has compassion in his heavy, stinky, cold, sweaty, sharky heart… (Saruman does have a heart? Wonder how it looks like? Like a lung of a damn ten-year smoker? Imagine… *imagine* *imagine* *imagine-* ew.) The child swerved, and had terrifying hallucinations… she was perfect to carry the most treacherous nightmare…

"So, you have chosen a Cliffhanger of weak descent. A child merely the age of puberty… how would she control the legend of the Ring, Gandalf? The one you had… she is strong enough… but not strong enough to continue the story on her own…" Saruman spoke smugly, as he watched Gandalf cleanse Ash's bruise on the had with a grey sponge. "Surely, your love for the halflings has motivated you to choose a weak pair of Cliffhangers… weak enough for them to falter…"

Gandalf looked up, and looked at Saruman thoughtfully. The child started muttering things like, "Mooomy Screwie…where is my laptop plushy wooshie?… Cleff…Yoshinoya…Haagen-Daaz…Legolas…must slash…Frodo…must kill…Arrgh…"

Gandalf stood up and nodded to Saruman. "_This is no mere Cliffhanger, Saruman. She will restore balance in the history of the Ring. Whatever may happen. Two friends with a bond of friendship too strong… a promise will never be broken. Their minds work in different ways, Saruman. Whatever you may do… their mission will still be accomplished._"

Gandalf turned his back to Saruman, and continued cleaning the child's bruises. The child was in a complete nervous, coma state, but she will be fine. A smug-looking Saruman just "Tsked" his way to his small throne and muttered a small phrase to Gandalf before he left…

"_A friendship so strong shall break its bonds… and promise of betrayal will never be broken. Their motive will be shattered…and their quest will break apart. One Cliffhanger cannot restore the fate… if the other chosses an opposite path…_"

Ash has come to Middle Earth. Via Isengard.

Ash has awoken, an hour later. She rose up fully, in all morning glory, on a cold stone bed. A series of wizardly arguments sizzled from a nearby room. A cloak of velvet black, wrapped her cold, pale skin, as she made her way through the great iron doors, which opened itselves.

There in a great hall, stood Mithrandir… and a white-cloaked dude… Ash could only identify as Saruman. Their argument sizzle din Ash's mind, as she tried to make out the words…

_"But the Palantir is a dangerous tool, Saruman. We do not know who else… may be watching!"_

_"It determines out future,… the future of the King Of Mordor. Sauron's forces will re-enter, and there is no hope for those who will try to bend the Ring's fate…"_

_"I have sent them, nine hooded riders…dressed in black… the shall scour the Shire…seize the Ring… and kill the one who carries it."_

"No!!!" 

Mithrandir… the old man, the frail old adviser who handed them the treachearous book that sent her here…Ash could never forgive him if Clefe lies in a state of danger, just like what she is in… but she will never falter… for this wizard seem to have compassion too… All the doors closed as Mithrandir tried to leave. Saruman held his place as the old, frail wizard turned in to his old friend.

"You cannot bend the will of the Ring, old friend. We must join him. We must join Sauron."

Ash paused. She can feel sizzling anger, for the white figure, sitting calmly, but overly dangerous on the throne. She wanted to leap, pounce, in front of Mithrandir's eyes, and split Saruman's throat open… and blast him to kingdom come.. but as they speak… the black cloak covering Ash's shoulders seem to tighten…to choke… to seize her… to control her…

"Tell me old friend,… When did Saruman the White, had to choose his own reasons for madness?!!"

It was a chaotic moment. Ash stood there, unnoticed, as Mithrandir… pulled out his staff and tried to strike Saruman down… but the other was too strong, he lifted the grey cloaked wizard intot eh air, pinning him to a stone cold wall. Ash can't hold it any longer. She tried to scream, but no words came out. 

The epic battle continued. The two wizards try to keep each other off balanced, as they worked their wands out in pure agility. Mithrandir rose from the floor,  bloody headed, as Saruman was thrown out the door, bruised. Mithrandir stood up triumphant, and Ash didn't seem to have reasons for worrying… till Saruman had his staff… Mithrandir was thrown on the pavement… and on all fours, with his head down, glued to the stone pavement… his legas were made to swirl overhead. All of Saruman's torture. 

Then,t he words came out Ash's mouth.

"STOP! LEAVE MITHRANDIR ALONE! I ORDER YOU!!!"

Mithrandir continued swiveling skywards, and he was gain pinned on the wall, as a exhausted Saruman turned to look at the child, evilly.

"Look what we have here, _Gandalf_. The child! Shall I spare her… or shall I make her do the honors of choosing to spare your life… or hers?"

Ash was in total shock as Saruman turned to her in all anger. He twisted his staff viciously, as Gandalf screamed in pain, bloo streaming from the old wizard's forehead. Ash backed off, hitting a thick metal rope, connecting a bell from the overhead ceiling. 

"Child! Choose! Your service to Mordor? Or not… your mentor's life?!!" Saruman laughed, as Gandalf swiveled upwards. Ash shook her head, as she look skywards, as she saw the bell hanging fom above… a single sign of hope. But there seems to be no time left. And no choices.

_"A promise is a promise… I shall see you in Middle-Earth… and I will never break my stride… I will be a Cliffhanger, like Cleff before me… but it doesn't have to end this way… But our mission will never falter. I have to choose this."_

Ash shook her head, as for the first time, tears streamed down her pale face, without her noticing that they exist inside her eyes. "I choose… to be a RingWraith. Of Service to Mordor. In exchange for Gandalf's fate…"

Gandalf was staring at her in pure shock from above. Till only Saruman's evil laugh was heard. Gandalf had no time to look down, as an angry force brought him upwards, towards the endless darkness…

"So may it be." Saruman said gleefully. "Let me inflict to you the way of … PAIN!!!"

As Gandalf plummeted outwards, Ash screamed so loud, that started Saruman. She stumbled backwards, as she took hold on the bell toll for support. The bell rang, and rang, and rang,a nd tolled for ten times…. As darkness engulfed Ash's body… she tolled on the bell continuously, rhyming with Gandalf's screams… as the black cloak covered Ash's body… and her face began to envelope… and become invisible under her hood… till only a pair of tear stained red eyes were left. Crying. Howling. Teething.

There is no space for emotion. For a childlike Ringwraith.

**Disclaimer**: I got the "_bell-tolling-then-she-becomes-invisible-under-the-black-hood-with-only-red-eyes-peering-out_" from **_Goosebumps's Choose Your Own Adventure: Knight In Screaming Armor_**. It is one of the scray endings that freaked me out and never wanted me to sleep all night. I never read the book again because of that. Cool way to conquer your fears, huh? Put them in your fanfiction!!!

 Treason Two: THE THIRD CLIFFHANGER. Is It Really She? 

**Setting**: Classroom 4-A

**Event**: Afternoon detention

**Detainees**: 

Clefe McCraig (Missing) Ashley Kennedy (Missing) Shea Sandman (Sleeping and Drooling on the floor) 

**Teacher-In-Charge**: Principal-Who-Knew-English-Too-Little (Sleeping/Drooling)

**Status**: Torpor

Shea Sandman woke up, after dreaming a totally censored dream about…. Okay. You decide which Lord Of The Rings actor is it: (Viggo, Sean Bean-No Way!, Sean Astin, Billy, Elijah, Orlado, Dominic… can anyone give me ideas? Ian McKellen? I must be crazy…) And if I was correct…

Man-Who-Knew-English-Too-Little had fallen asleep over a small toy book of "Barney's First Adventure", which is a living proof that the Principal really has to return to 1st Grade. *snicker**snicker* No one was watching, but seemed like the two school-trouble makers, McCraig and Kenndy seemed to have escaped a 20 hour detention.

Well, Shea was having fitful dreams (STOP PUTTING IT ALL TOGETHER! Where she gets raped all at the same time by Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragron, Elrond – why the heck are you doing here?!! Anywayz…) When she is woken up by a series of muffled screaming, a loud poof, and the snapping of a heavy book. She rose to see a thick book, titled THE WAR OF THE RING AND THE –

"Oooooohhhh! Tolkien!!!" She hasn't even read the whole title, and you got little Miss Mary Sue screaming. She quickly grabs the book, hugs it, plushy-wooshies it on her cheek, and pries it open. 

"Can't-pry-open-" You can hear someone in the audience screaming, "No Shit, Sherlock!"

Somehow, Banana-Peel-Mary-Sueness gets to pry the lid open. "Why is there no words? Is Tolkien fooling around? Why can't I see graphic text saying that Frodo got to do a butt-shot in ROTK…" Oh brother. Can I get away from her? If I throw a stick, will she go away?

She opens it, and a cry of joy escapes her lips. Words began to appear in the first page that read:

_Three Elven rings for the one who would be Queen_

_Seven for the hobbits who would help her do her thing_

_Nine for the Evil ones who chase her till eternity_

_One for the Dark Ford waiting on it's Dark Throne (Hitchin' for a ride, don'tcha, Mary Sue?)_

_In the Land of Mordor where she will Rule_

_One Ring to rule her all, One Ring To find her, _

_One Ring to Bring them all to her, and in the Darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where fair elves will drool_

"Ooooh, an elven poem for me!!! Mary Sue, Many sue… hmmm, that's me! I shall be Queen and to Middle Earth I will go, and the hobbit will all love me, *chuckle* so does the fair elven dough! And then I will rule, and capture their hearts instead…" Oh man, the stupid rhyming of Shea's continue. "And soon as we destroy the evil, nifty little Ring, we'll all end up in BED!!!" *snicker**snicker* 

A head appeared on top of the book that totally made the little Mary sue scream. It was Elrond. And he was th eportal to Middle Earth. One pill per person, remember?

"Silence yourself, my deary," Elrond's bobbing head said. "I will still be King of Rivendell, and my little Arwen will be the future Queen! Is that a deal?"

Shea nodded her head, knelt in front of Elrond's head and began to worship him. Oh, sweet horror. Elrond's bobbing disembodied head backed away from her, disbelievingly, and spit out a blue pill at her feet. 

"Eeek!" Shea screamed. Like a girl. She looked at the pill and turned to Elrond. "But your Highness, isn't that rude? How can I get to Middle Earth with –" Wrinkles her "pretty" face. "That? Doh!"  
  


Elrond rolled his eyes and said, "Don't argue with me, deary. _Through the story you will go, and some of the faith will be untold. You wish will be fulfilled, only that it would be as half as real. Not you will not be a Cliffhanger, but upon heart's foretold, you shall be a dagger. You shall be a tool to the Fellowship, but none will test your upcoming Queenship_."

Shea gave him a bewildered look. "Don't look at me like that. Just eat the pill. It's mint." And with the last word, Elrond's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the disembodied head disappeared.

She picked upt he pill and surveyed it closely. "Yuck. No way I'm eating this." She sniffed it, once, maybe twice. "Oh well," she shrugged. "I'll never see my dear Leggy, or my dear Sam if I don't take this."

And with one gulp, she swallows. "Mint!" she says gleefully, as her glasses fill in with a blue light, engulfing her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Came the most terrifying scream, that woke up Man-Who-Knew-English-Too-Little, but Shea has departed to Middle Earth. And then cam the most terrifying howl, that you may wonder that it could have come from a terrified mountain or cave troll. Take your pick.

"WHERE HAS ALL MY PUPILS GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!! MOOOMMYYYYY!!!!

HELLPPPPPPP BARNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Oh my Gosh. The horror. 


	9. A Shadow Named Strider

Chapter 8: A Shadow Named Strider 

The Inn of the Prancing Pony was in a riot. Butterbur was "crashed" under the heavy, icky figure of the squirming, mushy Shea, with Frodo squirming wildly, then violently in her tight huggles. ("Heeelp! Anyone!!!! Please!!! SAVE ME!!!") Cliff, Sam, Merry and Pippin stood a mile away from her, ganging up on each other, arguing on who could save Frodo from fangirl-suffocation. Little do they know, that they are gathering too much attention.

"Why Sam, why don't you save your master?" suggested Pippin, pushing Sam forward.

"Oh no, Pippin," reasoned a scared Sam, who looked at Shea (who also wanted to drool on him, pour whipped cream on his body and -) who seems to be planning something BAD for him too. "I'm afraid… I am afraid of women… why don't you, dear Merry?"

Merry shivered and hid inside Cleff's cloak. "Eeep."

Cleff had to pluck Merry from her cloak, and gathered up all her courage, amidst all the weird people, men for instance, who started murmuring against each other. Cleff, went over the mile, pulled Butterbur under from Shea and her encaptured Frodo, with a small "sorry", and gathered up all her strength to pry Frodo away from the squirmy teen who has her glasses slide down her sweaty nose.

"SHEA…" moaned Cleff, as she put on a firmer grip on Frodo's shoulders, trying to pry him out of her arms. Butterbur quickly roused himself and hid behind the counter. "LET GO OFF THE HOBBIT!!!" Shea squirmed even more. Cleff could have turned into a raging bull. The three other hobbits gasped, as Frodo began to squirm even more, and it became a frenzy tug-of-war between the two girls.

"FRODO, WOULD YOU SIT STILL… SHEA LET GO OFF HIM!!!"

"No!" ("Eeeeeeek!" screamed Frodo.)

"FRODO KEEP STILL… LET GO!!!!"

"NOOO!"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

Finally, Merry and Pippin, nodded to each other, and ran over to Cliff and Frodo's rescue. Merry gave Cliff a bearhug from the back and pulled, while Pippin tipped closer to Shea and gave a great risk – and tickled her.

"Mwa… Hah-hah…hah-hah-hah-hah-hah… HAH-HAH! You silly little… you silly…" Shea moaned, and finally, Frodo slipped and landed on Cleff and Merry, causing them to double over and fall on each other. The crowd clapped and cheered (to see women doing some mortal combat), as Cleff blushed, grabbed Shea, Pippin and Frodo and dragged them over to a nearby empty table, followed closely by Sam and a worn-out Merry. 

Sooner or later, the cheering died down, as everybody loved the entertainment, and gave the two girls and the four hobbits free drinks. (Merry & Pippin: All right!) As soon it all died down, Cleff set Frodo and the obits two miles apart from her and Shea, by getting another table. As she grabbed another empty table for two, Sam gave her a scared look.

"Where are you going?" Sam said with a squeaky voice.

Cleff sighed, shoved a giggling Shea who gave Pippin one last huggle, across the table. "I have to negotiate. Maybe, if you got aspirin there, I can save myself."

"What's aspirin?"

"Anything to cool my high-blood?" Sam handed her a tub of ale. "Never mind." Cleff shuffled.

She slipped over the other table where Shea kept winking, peering ove Merry and Pippin who seemed to be getting fond of her. Sam hurried over next to Frodo, where for the first time, Frodo dared to look over Shea. He only had to cringe and look back when the girl had to blow out a flying kiss.

Cleff rolled her eyes and grabbed a stool, whacking it on Shea's head. "Stop it will you?!! You're scaring them!" she screamed. Shea rubbed her head and muttered, "They think I am cute!" Cleff swore that without even looking into a mirror, she had turned into different shades of green and black.

Shea started looking over the hobbits again, getting weird expressions from the other people, that Cleff had to turn her head so that she could face her. "WHAT…ARE…YOU…DOING…HERE?!!" she screamed. Merry and Pippin quickly stopped giving Shea seductive looks and winks, when they heard Cliff bellow. (Like Gandalf, never mess with Cliffhanger's businesses. ^-^)

Shea shrugged and giggled. "Remember after I was dragged into detention, because I was trying to stalk Elijah Wood who came in Ian McKellen's position in the Career Day? I saw your book and I opened it and I saw Elrond!!! Then, he spit a pill out of me – how rude – and he said with it I could become Queen of Middle Earth without getting high grades in Literature or stalking those cute hobbit or elf actors!" And with that she did her "adorable smile again and sipped in her ale. This left Cleff with this kind of expression "X_X". 

"So, you were really trying to huggle Elijah huh…" she said with a gulp of ale, turning into terrible shades of blue now. "So… (gurgle, gurgle) Why don't you come back to DETENTION, save yourself, cause, for now, we are at a difficult quest in the moment, huh?" Cleff said assuringly, hopingly that the fangirl-fruit would listen to her. "It's very dangerous… and you wouldn't want to see hobbits when they are dangerous… right? Heh-heh-heh…"

To Cleff's dismay, Shea brightened up, showing her braces and screaming, "OH! Those poor little hobbits! They need my help ("No, they wont-" tried Cleff.) in saving the world and that One Ring, for all they know," she gives her 'cute' little smile. "I am their queen." Cleff gulped, as she tried to argue even more why Shea should return to the real world, without mentioning that Ash has turned on against them, but all Shea could say is, "Now, now dear. I know you try so hard to protect my dear, cutie-wootie, little hobbits (Sam and Frodo has merrily choked on their dinner bread on hearing this) but I, their sweet little love servant (Cleff has turned into dark blue-green in this stage and will be running for a vomit-bucket really soon) must swear allegiance to my sweet Frodo for saving his little life forever. (Sam is now giving Frodo the Heimlich-maneuver for him to spit out the dry dinner bread.)" 

Cleff slammed her palm to her forehead, as Shea brightened up, having expressed her mission. "Shea," she tried to explain. "Gandalf has declared me into a Cliffhanger-" Shea brightened and said, "Oh! The immortal children born to save the legend of the One Ring!" Cleff gave her the "DOH" look and said, "Yes. And I am afraid, as Cliffhanger, I can't let you do this." And with that statement, Cleff patted the book, and Frodo and Sam finally sighed. Shea gave her a puzzled look. "Have Gandalf declared me Cliffhanger too?" 

With that horror, Cleff viciously shook her head, as Pippin went past her, winking at Shea, to get another pint. (YEAH, you know this scene.) As Cleff tried to explain to Shea what the hell has she been in, from the Shire, to Isengard, till her roadtrip to Bree, Frodo took his notice off from the girls, but to a black-hooded figure watching them closely, huffing mysteriously on a pipe, it's face hidden in it's black hood. Frodo tried to alert a busy Cleff, still defending her side why Shea CAN'T be a Cliffhanger, when Pippin started muttering some "exclusive" things about their company.

"Oh yeah! Baggins! Frodo Baggins! He's my mother's, father's, uncle's dog's, cat's girlfriend's, muse's, cousin's, bartender's, Merry's cousin!!!" Frodo quickly alerted Sam to point out the black-hooded figure to Cleff, and darted off to make a distraction.

And Cleff said to Shea, "But that was only ONE blue pill! That book is only a portal, you can't-" she was quickly interrupted by Sam, who sneaked up her back, almost giving her a heart attack. "SAMWISE GAMGEE!!! Have you been eavesdropping?!!!!" Sam vigorously shook his head, and blushed at Shea's "hello". Cleff snorted. "Then what are you doing-"

Sam quickly whispered to her ear and pointed over to the small side of the room, a mysterious black-hooded figure, with it's face invisible. "One stranger watching us from a-far, he may be a Wraith for what we know as we may be, Master Cleff!" Shea gave Cleff a scared look, mimicking Sam's as Cleff gulped. **_"It could be Ashley, the living Wraith."_** Cleff muttered under her breath, as she quickly tugged on Shea's wrist, looking around muttering "Let's get outta here." Sam quickly tugged on her cloak and asked, "What's going on? Master Cleff, do you know who that black-hooded person is-"

Cleff quickly bent down and gave Sam a small "Shhhh." Sam turned red, as Shea gave him a small blushed smile. "We do not know whom we are up against," Cleff mustered comfortingly to Samwise, as the hobbit quickly nodded. "As far as I know, we must gather Frodo, Sam and – wait a minute?!! WHERE IS FRODO?!!" Sam gulped.

Frodo has gone up the bar counter, creating a distraction, dancing, laughing and singing with Pippin, to cover up his disguise. Then as the three watched, Cleff sporting an absurd face, and Sam and Shea, blushing and laughing, somehow, ACCIDENTALLY, Frodo slips on the Ring, and quickly disappears. "WOOOOW!!!" went the crowd, as Pippin stood there aghast, looking for Frodo. Cleff quickly put on a straight face, tugged on Shea's wrist and beckoned to Sam. "HE'S GOT IT ON!!!" Cleff hissed, as Sam began to panic, grabbing all their things. Merry and Pippin, looked around for Frodo, as Shea and Cliff tried to make it through the crowd, looking over the spot where Frodo disappeared. To Cleff's horror, the black-hooded figure was making it's way towards them, and in her thoughts, "Oh no, he must have seen Frodo!"

To Shea's relief, she saw Frodo reappear, as Cleff turned to see him panting and sweating, pulling the Ring off his finger. The crowd parted, as a babble of talk broke out, then Cleff urged Shea to move, so that they could claim Frodo. Just then, as fast as lightning, the hooded figure grabbed the hobbit, much to Cleff's horror. 

"NOOO!!!" She felt a cry escape her lips. "What?!!" Shea muttered. She looked around to see the hooded figure making it's way towards the stairs, dragging the poor, bewildred Frodo. "NOOO!!! Sam, Merry, Pippin! Let's get him!" Shea quickly made a patriotic move of assembling the three hobbits, grabbing chairs, bread knives and stools, storming up the stairs, leaving Cleff down the bustling crowd, thinking.

"If I was right, and if I was too late, the Wraith has got the Ring, and time and hour for the hobbit is already too late."

Cleff saw the rune appear in the book, which was lying in her arms open all that time, when she grabbed it to escape. _"ASHLEY!" she mused, as she ran up the stairs after her colleagues._

~ ~ ~

As for Shea, and her band of hobbits, they have broken into the wrong rooms, being pelted by dried fruits, rotten tomatoes, or anything horrible as possible. "Where is he?!!" Shea screamed, as they closed in another intersection, turning left. Quickly, Shea approached the edge of the corridor, noticing something moving towards it. She raised her stool and almost bopped the figure on the head, when it turned out to be Cleff's shadow, and Cleff was coming from the other corridor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Cleff screamed at Shea, as she almost brought down the stool down her head. Shea quickly hid the stool behind her back, flashing an innocent smile. 

Cleff rolled her eyes, raised the heavy book over her head (YUP, it's still heavy and is getting heavier every minute!) and brought down the door of the first room in the corridor, almost crashing in. To Shea's shock and the hobbits's surprise, a long sword poked out of the room which Cleff broke down the door, and directed its way towards her throat. 

Shea, Sam, Merry and Pippin held their breaths, as a tall man retreated out of the room, the hooded black figure Sam, Shea and Cleff has seem downstairs, holding the sword. Shea motioned the hobbits to lay down their weapons, as Cleff gulped, feeling the sword's cold blade touch her throat.

"And what are you doing with the Book of the Ring, my child?" the man hissed, pointing her to step aside, almost cutting in her throat. Cleff narrowed her eyes, about to throw an insult, when Frodo quickly went out of the room unharmed, the shock to see Cleff and the man in some sort of duel.

"Strider!" Frodo called to the tall man. "They are my companions! And she," he proudly pointed to Cleff, who carefully lifted down the book to her waist. "Is one of the most finest Cliffhangers of Middle Earth, and she promised loyalty and companionship to me." The stranger named Strider gave Cleff a calculating look, and drew back his sword, placing it safely to his belt. Shea and the hobbits sighed, as they threw their "weapons" aside. 

"Well, a Cliffhanger, as Frodo would say," said Strider, eyeing Cliff with a smug smile. "You must be more than what I have expected."

Frodo beamed at an aghast Cleff, who quickly exchanged glances with a surprised (and excited) Shea. The hobbits themselves, were clueless.

"Unexpected," muttered Cleff to Strider. "Indeed."

A/N: Wondering why Shea isn't a Cliffhanger? Remember, Cleff and Ash took a RED and a BLUE pill to transport themselves to Middle Earth in Chapter two, isn't it? Shea only took a BLUE one, and in order to maintain a balance, there must be a RED for one Cliffhanger, and a BLUE one for the other Cliffhanger. In order to be a Cliffhanger, you need to have a partner, and at least choose a red or a blue pill. ^-^

Reviews please! I will be sending up more chapters soon. And to Zephyr… HIIIIIIII!!!!


	10. Wraiths, Baits and Walkie-Talkies?!!

Chapter 9: Wraiths, Baits and Walkie-Talkies?!! 

Night has fallen onto Bree. It past bedtime, and everyone has ceased all the celebrations and proceeded to slumber. But somehow… nine wrathless figures never sleep…

Gatekeepers need sleep too. But for Bree's keeper, time is up, as he gets trampled on by heedless Nazguls who break in Bree. With a gate as flat as pancakes… who could ever survive? (Gatekeeper: Eeep. I'm dead.)

The nine riders has rooted The Inn of the Prancing Pony. They look around, screeching in the night, unseen in the darkness. The smallest one of them, dismounts it's black hideous steed, and beckons to it's fellow riders to come follow suit, as it breaks down the door to the inn. And so they do follow suit. (Wraiths are mindless idiots. Nyeh.) They all draw their swords, and they all enter, as the smallest wraith stays behind the door, watching them all fly in, surrounding Bree's finest inn with eternal darkness.

In the night, just when all the Wraiths has conquered the inn and time flies smoothly in their cursed hands… the last Wraith waiting out in the street, looked around, fumbled for something in it's cloak… and retrieved a black knobbly object… with an antennae.

And with a hiss… it spoke into it…

"Nazgul nine to Nazgul one… are you in? Nazgul Nine to Nazgul One, have you scouted the hobbits's room?" a young female voice hissed in the walkie-talkie radio.

It crackled back, "All clear, you can come in, roger." The hooded wraith nodded to itself, with red creepy eyes glowing, bobbing from beneath it's hood, and entered the inn.

"Just watch out for the fluke named Butterbur hiding under the counter Nazgul Nine…" the radio hissed, in the darkness. "All clear in corridor one, second floor, Roger."

"My name is not Roger!!!" the Living Wraith named Ash hissed back, throwing the walkie-talkie on the wall, startling a quiet Butterbur, hiding beneath the counter. "Memo to me," Ash hissed to herself. "Remember never to buy the Morgul Wraith and Co. a nice collection of nine walkie-talkies…"

She climbed the stairs and well-met the waiting Nazguls outside a small door (the same door Ashley broke down earlier that night, when she, Shea and the hobbits were having a hobbit-search party for Frodo), about to break it down. Ash just had to slap one of the Nazguls holding the walkie-talkie on the head before doing the task.

"Ow! What is that for, you mere mortal?!!" hissed the once-was-powerful-king-but-was-literally-seduced-by-Sauron-to-his-floral-sheets-and-became-Wraith at Ash. "Shut up, King-who-was-seduced-blah-blah," Ash started, but was clamped on the mouth by another Nazgul. "Don't push it, Nazgul Nine. You just had to fill in the place of Nazgul Ted 'cause he is allergic to halflings… Now lets kick some hobbit-ass!"

Ash rolled her eyes, and the wraiths all robotically extended a foot, and kicked down the door. Miraculously, none of the people sleeping in it woke up. There were four small hobbit beds… and Ash was drooling to stab all of them… especially the nasty curly haired hobbit she hated the most- and carried the One Ring…

They all extended their swords, as they all stood on one bed, two Wraiths per three beds, and three on the fourth… where the Ringbearer is believed to be sleeping… (Ash: Heh-heh-heh!!!) Then at no count, they sank the blades mercilessly into the mattress, unworthy and heedless of the blood that would stain the silk sheets… They stabbed, again and again… (with the effect of the horses whining in the back ground, as if they were all straining on the toilet) and again and again… till they all got annoyed and drew back the covers…

Empty!!! Empty beds!!! They all whined, and freaked out, destroying the lone room in The Inn of the Prancing Pony… 

Except for Ash… who was enjoying stabbing the lone bed… where she believed where Frodo is sleeping…

"Take that! And that! And that! Feel the blade of the Living Wraith, Frodo Baggins! You miserable, helpless and DEAD hobbit…" she screamed and hissed… till Nazgul # 3 had to hit her on the head with the hilt of his sword. 

TOINK! "Cut the crap, Nazgul Nine!!! Its not the miserable halflingssssssss! Wrong move!!! We have broken into the wrong innnnnnnnnn!!! I wonder what bosssss issss going to do with usssssssss nowwwwwww… cough… cough… wheez…wheezz… cough… sputter…"

All the other Wraiths gathered around the wheezing, and sputtering hobbit, till it collapsed. Cold and dead on the ground. Still hissing. Ash was the last to join the circle, her sword still stuck on a feathered-pillow.

"Uh-oh. One down." She hissed, as another Nazgul hit her on her hooded head with the hilt of his sword.

~ ~ ~ 

Horses whined like straining themselves on the toilet (enough with the toilet stuff already!!!), as Strider and Cleff watched them, all awake, from a window, from the inn across the Prancing Pony. All the hobbits are asleep… including Shea, who was drooling on her pillow, using Pippin as her teddybear.

Black circles were forming under Cleff's eyes, since it is like two nights… and she still haven't slept. Strider looked as if he was supposed to stare at the window without blinking. "I am sleepy…" mustered Cleff, as her head began to bob against the window, amidst the horses's incompetent whining.

"Well, why don't you sleep? You have been up here hours for now," Strider reasoned out, pointing to the hobbits and Shea, comfortably snug in their sleeping beds. "I told you, you should have taken the Anduril Coffee beans, they are strong enough to keep you awake…"

Just then, a soft sleepy voice echoed behind them, as Frodo stirred, wiping his eyes, like a cute little ten year old boy awakened by some nightmare. "Strider… what are they?" he said grogilly, enough to startle Cleff and keep her awake on her toes.

"They are the Nazgul, Ring Wraiths…" Strider recited, like from _some familiar book_. "They were once powerful kings who ruled the land, but one by one they fell into Sauron's evil plans, for the lust for even more power." Frodo listened intently, as Sam, Merry, Pippin and Shea also began to wake up, troubled by the fierce wailing sounding out on the street.

"At all times, they feel the power of the Ring… they fear it, for they fear the prescence of their master…" Strider spoke, his voice lost in the cold wind of the mid-night air. 

"They shall come after you, and for the Ring you carry, Frodo," Cleff spoke, looking outside, in fear and absence of the wraiths, with her heart going along to them… for under Sauron… her friendship has also fallen. "They shall never stop hunting you."

"Yeah, yeah," Shea said groggily, still hugging Pippin who was sleeping in her arms. "We know the story, so cut the crap and go to sleep." Merry slapped his hand on his forehead, as Sam and Frodo exchanged clueless glances.

Annoyed, Strider and Cleff looked at each other and raised two, fluffy pillows, and flung it directly at Shea. "Oh yeah?!" they both cried in unison. Somehow, it missed Shea, and hit Frodo and the peacefully sleeping Pippin instead.

Cleff stood wide-eyed, exchanged weird glances with Strider, and gulped. Frodo carefully took off the fluffy pillow off his face, and gave Cleff a piercing, blue-eyed look. "Well, well, well, Master Cleff…" he mustered, a matter-of-factly, as Cleff and Strider flashed innocent smiles. "That was very funny."

Frodo naturally grabbed his pillow, and Merry and Pippin followed suit, screaming, "PILLOW FIGHT!!!" Two pillows hit Cleff and Strider on the face, on the contrary, one hit Sam straight on the back of his head. "Very funny," he whispered menacingly, as he chased Merry and Pippin around the room, pummeling his pillow on their backs, as Shea started jumping up and down, screaming "OOOOOOHHH, A HOBBIT PILLOW FIGHT!!!" 

Cleff and Strider could only roll their eyes and collapse, too tired to go to sleep, accompanied by Frodo's innocent giggling. The night went on, and they went to sleep sooner or later, about a few hours left. And they should take the Anduril Coffee Beans Drink, as said by Strider.

A/N: REVIEWSSSSSS PLEAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! To those people who read this… HIIIIIII!!! 

Cliff: Cliffhanger's goin nuts.

Ash: Maybe because of the Oscar Night.

Cliff: Maybe because LOTR didn't win Best Picture…

Ash: *grumble* You shouldn't have said that…

Cliffhanger: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! LOTR SHOULD WIIIIINNN!!! REEEEEEEEEVVVVEEEEENNNNNNNNGGGGGGGEEEEEE!!! *wrecks everything in the room, including the computer* 

Ash: Told you so.


	11. Windy Weather On Weathertop

_"I promised never to leave you… but I left you unredeemed. The hardest thing is to say goodbye to someone most precious to you heart… never to break the odds… and redeem the truth. But in the end, we shall always be sisters."_

_A/N: This is a Cliffhanger's words to a dying friend… if one is meant to die. Guess who… and do you think… I should kill one of them?_

Chapter 10: Windy Weather On Weathertop 

Cleff groggily looked out on the dusk to the figure of Amon Sul… also known as Weathertop. Sleep was unbearable ever since the Nazgul incident, and she shivered in her black cloak as she followed the tall, dark figure of Strider, leading them to safety. Shea and the hobbits followed them closely behind, with the pony Sam took from Bree. Cleff's head was hidden in her dark hood, almost creating an ilussion of Ash, The Living Ringwraith herself, for they are almost close to being replicas of each other, if it wasn't for Cleff's blue eyes, and her long dark-brown locks tied in a braid, rivaling Ash's green eyes of envy and sandy brown hair which shone like sunlight… And friendship was almost a replica of perfection… till destiny tore this friendship apart…

"Gentlemen, ladies," Strider suddenly spoke. "Were not stopping till nightfall." Cliff, head bobbing in sleepyness, suddenly perked up to face the tall, stern Ranger. "Wha- How- But…" Strider sighed, and pointed behind her. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin froze; in the middle of making another meal. Shea was a top Bill, the pony, slumbering noisily. Somehow, Pippin protested. "What about breakfast?" he said.

Cleff and Strider exchanged gloomy and confused looks as the ranger replied, "We already had one." Pippin gave them a as-a-matter-of-factly look and said, "What about second breakfast?" Cleff slammed her palm to her head. Having heard the word "breakfast", Shea's head bobbed up the pony as she whimpered, "Breakfast? Where?!" Only Sam's trusty ALMIGHT PAN OF DOOM placed her back to slumber with a mighty WHACK on the head.

Strider rolled his eyes as Cleff made a motion to strangle Pippin and duct tape his mouth. "I don't think he knows about that," Merry said in a squeak, as Cleff inched away and continued walking. 

"What about Elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon Tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin retorted, as Cleff's eyes glazed, as her clutches clenched. Giving Pippin a nervous glance, Merry replied, "I doubt it." Suddenly, an apple soared out of nowhere (which turned out to be from a tree Strider was picking from) and was caught by Merry. "We have to do with this for now," he said to Pip as he flipped the fruit to a confused Pippin. Another flew from the tree, only to caught by Cleff, and shoving it into Pippin's mouth, before he can start a non-stop chatter again.

The sooner the reached Weathertop, the sooner nightfall approached. As Strider gave instructions to the  hobbits, giving them weapons of small swords and long daggers, he turned to Clef and Shea for final instruction. "I shall be scouting the region for a while, and I will be back before sunrise… you, Cleff, shall guard the Peak, and I believe your friend Shea must protect and keep the hobbits together for a while…"

With that, an ecstatic Shea jumped and hugged Merry and Pippin, chanting, "I am staying with you… I am staying with youuuu…" Cleff rolled her eyes and glared at Strider. "And you?" said she, eyeing the region and the sinking sun. "I cannot guard the Ring and the hobbits on my own. I have been through thick water and thin air – " Strider silenced her with a soft "Shh." Embarrased, Cleff looked down. "I am a Ranger. And I am tasked to do my duty. I am responsible for you, and for the legend you hold." He pointed down to the book Cleff carries. "The odds may be true, but do not meddle with the circumstances yet. _The future is for you to meddle with… but not for the meantime_. That is all of my advice, Cliffhanger." And with that, he left.

Cleff followed him with her eyes till he disappered in the darkness. She looked for a meantime at the setting sun to think about what Strider said, then miserably took up the sword she received and headed for the peak, ignoring Shea, Merry and Pippin's playful dilemmas, and Frodo's unwary look of concern at her. She was barely at the top, whe she heard someone call her name. "Cleff!" She quickly spun around to face Frodo on the top of the steps, trying to catch up with her long clumsy legs, stalking up the rock-withered staircase. "May I have a word with you?"

Cleff sighed and nodded. "Yes Frodo, what is it?" she said, nervously glancing out the plain, in case Wraiths could hear their voices. "Is it necessary for you to stay up there?" Frodo asked. "You may stay with us down here if you like, it looks lonely and deserted at the peak, I must say." Cleff shook her head. "I shall be at watch all night, Frodo. Rest assured, I shall be all fine. In case there is trouble, run up here to the top, there is more space for escape from up here." And with that Frodo nodded and descended with a last word, "Take care fo yourself." With a small smirk and sigh, Cleff couldn't understand why hobbits worry so much, as she stalked the last few steps and made it to the peak.

~ ~ ~

Frodo could have filled up all the spaces for sleep he missed the night before, if only he wasn't woken up by the sound of singing, laughter, and the unmistakable crackling of fire. He quickly looked up to see Merry, Pippin and Shea laughing over Dinner, with Sam roasting over an _open flame_. Terrified, he quickly got up, stalked his way towards Sam, and jumped over the fire to put it out.

"OUT! OUT! OUT! Out with it you fools! You do not know what you could have done!!!" he screamed on top of the shrieks and laughter which Shea and Pippin quickly put to a pause. Frodo shuddered and raised his almost roasted foot whimpering, "Why do hobbits never wear shoes?!!! Why?!!" He was cut short by a quick eerie wailing far off the north coast of the plains, as slow rumbling of hooves was heard. Sam, Merry, Pippin and Shea quickly exchanged nervous glances, as Frodo drew his sword. "Its them. You shouldn't have lit a fire…" said Frodo in a terrified voice, as he quickly motioned for them to go up the peak. "Run! Go on the top!!! Cleff will be there! They're coming!!!"

Shea nodded and decided to display her bravery as she shoved all the hobbits towards the staircase. "Follow what Frodo says! Find that girl and I will stay here to block the wraiths off!!!" she screamed, as Pippin gave her a nervous look. "You can't trample them-" he retorted, but Shea just shoved him on the stairs. "Just go!!!"

The hobbits reached the peak, which still remained desserted. And Cleff was nowhere to be found. They ganged up on each other and drew their weapons, as the shrieks and wails filled the air. "Poor Shea," Merry whimpered, as he looked over, followed by Merry, Sam and Frodo, nervously surveying the entrances with nervous glances. "Where is she?!!!" Frodo muttered under his breath… as he saw a dark figure emerge over a rock door, in total horror. "Where is she when she promised to be…" Suddenly, an eerie shriek filled the air, as Shea blasted through the staircase, tears in her eyes, deathly afraid. "DEMENTORS!!!!  AAARGHHH!!!" she shrieked and wailed as she hit Merry. Five more dark shadows emerged, much to Frodo's horror, as these Nazguls drew their swords in anger and terror. The hobbits (even with Shea) were outnumbered. And without Cleff's support, they shall face doom…

Merry, Sam, Shea and Pippin quickly barricaded in front of Frodo, shielding him from the Wraiths who aimed their weapons at the four helpless hobbits and one scaredy-cat. Sam had no more time to spare. "Back you devils!!!" Sam screamed, but unfortunately, the smallest of all the tall wraiths, flung him aside, along with Shea, who was screaming like a wailing banshee. Next came Merry and Pippin, who were all that is left… but still was flung aside by the Nazgul. Till there was Frodo left standing. As stupid a sit could be, he was severely traumatized, as he fell and dropped his sword, as an angry Nazgul with gleaming red eyes peeking from it's hood, (yes you know who this is!) closed in on him, wielding a small morgul knife, threatening to pierce it in his chest… 

He had no hope left, as he drew the Ring from his pocket, he wished to disappear and make himself invisible… when something or someone slipped right in front of him and barricaded him. "Step back you stupid Nazgul!!!" It was Cleff!!! She came just in time!!! Cleff stood in front of a fallen Frodo, wielding a sword Strider gave her in front of the angry Nazgul, trying to scare it away. "Away from the halfling! NOW!!!" she screamed, as the red-eyed Nazgul threw its knife aside, and drew it sword. "Assss you wissssshhh… old sssssssssspppport…" IT SPOKE!!!

In immortal horror, Frodo slipped on the Ring, leaving Cleff aghast, staring at the Nazgul. "Ash? Is that…" Cleff tightened her grip and looked back where Frodo could have been. "Not now, NOT THIS TIME!!! You can't kill him!!! It is against the law of the book-" She clashed blades with the Wraith. It is no longer the friend she knew. "Therrrrrrrre isssssss nooooooo booook!!!" Ash, the Ringwraith hissed, as she hacked blow by blow at Cleff who tried to defend herself. Merry and Pippin watched in horror, as Sam tried to fight off one Wraith that was threatening to kill them all. Shea hid behind the rock, as she watched Cleff kick butt with a dementor… *ehem* or Wraith she didn't know…

"Don't fight it!!!" Cleff screamed, as her eyes fell on the Morgul Knife, as she took her sword away from Ash's invisible neck. "It wassssss meant to beeeee…" Ash hissed as quickly she took the knife, and hacked at Cleff's head. Cleff swiftly ducked as she made sure the knife didn't sore her in any way. "Be careful with that!!! It is a Mortal Blade!!!!" she wailed. "Gooooood!!!" Ash hissed, as she hacked bits of shards away from Cleff's sword. Then Ash halted, and so did Cleff. _It twas meant to be…_ "Do it. It was meant to happen… and I can't stop-" An invisible evil grin was seen from Ash's hooded face, as she stabbed it through thin air.

All the wraiths, fighting off Shea and some of the hobbits looked up, as an ear-splitting scream filled the air…

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" At that instant, Cleff knew that Ash was able to stab Frodo. Angrily, she lunged at the wraith, dropping her sword. Ash, the wraith quickly ducked, as Cleff lost footing, and slid over the edge of the peak, almost plummeting down the rocks below… if she hasn't held on a protruding rock stuck on the peak of Amon Sul. Ash brushed dust off her cloak, as she stood up and went over the edge… about to kick Cleff in the face… plummeting to her death… Cleff nervously, fumbled for a rock to climb on… about to slip footing…

Cleff's fall was able to distract Ash, so that Frodo had the chance to reappear on the spot, still wounded. Merry and Pippin continued to fight off the remaining five wraiths. Shea lost her mind, and grabbed Sam's ALMIGHTY PAN OF DOOM, and slammed it down one of the wraith's heads. "Oooh! I never thought this would work!" she mustered, as sam grabbed it back, whacked her on the head, and proceeded to come to Frodo's rescue.

Cleff was still helpless, hanging over the cliff, with the wraith laughing and hissing… about to become the cause of her death. _I do not wish to die this way…_ Cleff thought, as she looked up at the wraith. _Not by the hands of my own best friend…_ Ash stopped hissing. She looked down, about to stab Cleff to her doom with a Morgul Knife, as she was able to whisper in pure clear English… "**_Now, my friend, how issss it to be a CLIFFHANGER?!!! _**Hahahahahahaha…" she hissed mercilessly, as Cleff hung on for dear life… her face distorted with confusion… looking at a friend she used to have…

Suddenly, Ash spun around. Someone was setting the Nazguls on fire!!! Strider has come to the rescue, scaring all the Nazguls with a torch of flame, as Merry and Pippin, dragging a unconscious Shea (Knocked out by Sam's pan) went to the aid of Sam and a wounded Frodo. Ash, the wraith had no way out… all the other Nazguls were running away, jumping off the tower. One particular nazgul went up in flames… as Strider closed in Ash… carrying a burning torch…

"Sssssssee ya ssssuckerssssssss…" she hissed, as she jumped over Cleff, escaping Strider's torch, jumping off the tower. Strider looked over to see the wraiths scamper off Amon Sul… when he heard a small traumatized voice from below his boots… "Strider!!! A little help – please?!!" It was Cleff, still hanging. Strider, quickly dropped the torch, and gave Cleff a hand, pulling her back on the peak, on her foot. Cleff was panting and gasping… full of rock dust, as she turned to Strider saying, "I owe you my life." Strider pummeled he rin the back in relief… when a soft eerie squeaking gasp… sounded from the place where all the hobbits were busy huddled over. 

Frodo was terribly wounded, blood oozing from his shoulder. Strider quickly picked up a knife lying from the side… one which Ash was threatening with Cleff a while back… which she stabbed into thin air… "Is he going to die?" Merry gulped, exchanging nervous glances with Pippin. Strider gave Pippin, Merry and Sam a glum look as Frodo let out an eerie moan. Cleff stood over them all, horrified. "He has been stabbed by a Mortal Blade…" Strider spoke as the knife's blade disintegrated into black ash…

"He shall become a wraith… just like them…" Strider whispered above Frodo's pitiful moans… "As he travel through the regions of darkness…" Cleff looked down. It was all her fault… she was too busy surveying the book… that she naturally didn't notice that a fracas was already going on…

"Is there any way we can save him…?" Cleff spoke softly. Strider looked at her, and so did all the hobbits, crouched around Frodo, drowning in Frodo's moans… and Shea's snores.

"We must get him to Rivendell."


	12. Directions To A Cliffhanger's Flight To ...

**Chapter 11: Directions To A Cliffhanger's Flight To The Ford**

Cleff quickly tried to carry on Strider's quick footsteps, as he made his way through the forest, carrying a sick and hallucinating Frodo over his shoulder. "Where are we going?" Pippin huffed out behind her. "Where are you leading us? And what is going to happen to Frodo?" asked Merry. Strider turned to them for a meanwhile and answered, "He might not make it in six days. We have to find him medicinal weed once we settle down."

Cleff watched Strider lay Frodo down the ground, with Sam, Merry and Pippin hovering over him. Cleff bitterly opened the heavy book she was carrying over her shoulders, reading over the latest events that just happened – and find out what was really on Ash, the wraith's mind. At the same moment, Strider quickly turned to Sam and asked, "Do you know where to find the weed Athelas?" Cleff snorted as Pippin and Merry murmured softly, "He knows all about weed…" Suddenly Frodo began to do those eerie noises under his breath again. Strider turned to Cleff who was busy grabbing her quill and ink in her leather sack and said, "Cliffhanger, you're in charge." Cleff stood and sat over a rock near Frodo's body. "Right there you are." Strider gave her a stern look. "Don't mess up this time." Cleff returned him a firm glance. "You know I won't." Pippin and Merry exchanged nervous glances.

Pippin and Merry try to make Frodo as comfy as you know he won't be, as Cleff scribbled on the book, murmuring uncer her breath. "_Elbereth, Gilbereth, no no, Arwen can't take, but you know Glorfindel won't show up…_" Pippin looked over Cleff shoulder and whispered to her something Merry can't hear. Cleff gave Pippin an aghast smile and quickly scribbles down the book, amidst Frodo's creepy gaps and breathing. 

Merry placed his cloak on Frodo and turned to Cleff and Pippin. "What are you two up to?" he said, accusingly. "Choose one Merry," said Cleff jokingly. "A female elf girl? Or a male elf?" Pippin whispered in Cleff's ear again then giggled. Merry made a face and said, "I want to see a male one!" Pippin and Cleff broke into laughter. "Female!" Pippin chirped. "Male!" Merry argued. "Female!" Pippin said firmly. "Male!" Merry glared, crossing his arms. "A girl elf!!!" Pippin glowered. "A male elf!!!" Merry argued. This went on and on till Cleff had to stop the two of them of pulling the curly hair out of each other.

"Okay! Okay!" Cleff warned, as she scribbled down the book. "Stop fighting!!! Frodo wouldn't want to wake up and see that his cousins have torn each other apart, will he?" An eerie wail and hiccup escaped Frodo's lips that beat the crap out of Cleff that made her sink back into scribbling. Merry and Pippin stuck their tounges out at each other. "In fairness, you'll both get what you want." Cleff mustered finally. "Both?" Merry blinked and exchanged confused glances with Pippin. "How?!" Then Frodo let out a soft but creepy moan that made all of them shudder.

"Mr. Frodo! I am coming!!!" suddenly said a voice from the bushes as Sam jumped out of it, followed by Strider who were holding a bunch weeds. "Good work, Cliffhanger, no screw ups today-" Strider started when suddenly a wild horse went through the clearing, wildly neighing, as two elves, namely Glorfindel and Arwen and trying to throw each other off the horse!

"Get off!" Glorifindel screamed at Arwen, the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, who was trying to give Glorfindel a flying "matrix" kick.  "Tolkien got me into this, that means I am meant never to be oppressed by a sissy woman like you are!!!" Glorfindel glared as he shoved his elbow into Arwen's face. Strider's face retorted the same way into the same pain. "I am Arwen Evenstar, the Princess Of Rivendale!!! No sissy common elf like you can oppress me!!!" Arwen gave Glorfindel a heart punch in the… ehem… which made him fall off the horse. "Lets ride Asfaloth!!!" and Arwen nudged the horse, and off they went to where Strider and Sam were standing now.

Merry and Pippin gave Cleff an impressed look as the three exchanged High Fives. Sam raised and eyebrow at the three of them and ran to a squirming Frodo's aid. Cleff gazed at Arwen then suddenly whipped out her quill again. "This isn't right… wait a minute…" She scribbled on the book, as Merry and Pippin looked over her shoulder and drowned her with endless giggles. "All right, Master Cleff!!!" Merry smiled, as he pummeled Cleff on the back. Cleff and Pippin exchanged high fives again. 

On the other hand, Arwen rode in regal form, her chin raised high up, with Asfaloth riding as fast as the wind. Then suddenly, Asfaloth trips on a humongous root and sends Arwen soaring through the air… hitting face first onto a tree. "Ouch," said Strider, Merry, Pippin and Cleff in unison. Shea saw what happened (what?!!! The twerps awake?!!) and screamed, "No!!! Liv Tyler my idol-" luckily, Sam stands up and whacks her (with the ALMIGHT FRYING PAN – nevermind) on the head. "Ow," said Shea with her cute pouty face, rubbing the back of her head. Sam found this… *eherm* cute, and helped Shea off the horse, trying to cuddle her… (Merry, Pippin and Cleff: Ewwwww.)

Strider quickly runs to Arewn's aid, as he helps her up, then carries her in his arms. He cuddles with Arwen first, then turns to Cleff and says, "Lady Arwen's foot is broken. She can't take Frodo to Rivendell." Merry, Pippin and Samwise all exchange benevolent glances. "Whaaat?!!!" (Frodo: *weakly* eeeeepp!)

Cleff shrugs, winks at Pip and Merry, places the Book in her leather sack, and slings it over her shoulder. "This is where I come in," she whispers to an impressed Merry and Pippin. She walks over to Frodo, carries him in her arms… "Aaaaarggghhh… I didn't know hobbits were heavy…" she chattered. And placed Frodo on top of a unbruised Asfaloth. 

Strider, still cuddling and healing Arwen turns to Cleff and retorts, "What are you doing?" Arwen smiles at Cleff and nodds. Cleff accepts that "nod" and turns to Strider, "Bringing Frodo to Rivendell. See you in five days…" she was about to run off with Frodo snoring and wailing in front of her… when Strider pulled on the reins of Asfaloth. Thinking that Strider is against her again… Cleff rolls her eyes and says, "What now Strider?!!" Strider looked up at Cleff (which made her shudder in fright) and said, "You may not be a fast rider, Cleff, but may the Kings wish you luck. Save the one who carries the Ring." Cleff nodded and added, "I won't screw up." And with that last word, Cleff nudged Asfaloth and they were off.

Cleff ducked a lot of trees as they made their way out of the forest. Once they reached the Ford, it was broad daylight shining down the road. Cleff felt a rumble of hooves behind her and heard series of eerie screams… not coming from Frodo's hallucination… she spun around to face the remaining six Ringwraiths who were riding quick against the wind behind her. Swearing and wishing that Asfaloth could ride faster… she leads the pack out of the ford, then notices one of the wraiths riding quick behind her back… "How'ya doin old ssssssport…" it hissed against the wind.

Cleff gripped hard on the horse, and tightened her grip on Frodo, whose eyes are starting to roll up and down his eye sockets… "Hey Ash… nice going with a horse back theme… didn't expect to see you in the Flight To The Ford!!!" She screamed against the wind, as she and the wraith-who-was-once-her-best-friend kept fast distance from the other Nazguls. "Just give me the hobbit and I'll leave you alone!!!" hissed Ash, whose red eyes are starting to glimmer again under her hood… 

Cleff looked disbelievingly at Ash, urging Asfaloth to go faster, and screamed, "You sure you don't want that One Ring?!!" The wraith hissed at her and tried to claw for Frodo, but luckily, Cleff kept her distance. "Want do you want me to do?" hissed Ash. "Acccccept the Ring asssss a ssssign of my love for Frodo?" Ash spit on the ground as she rode fast. "NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Cleff keeps her distance from Ash and slips her hand into Frodo's cloak, pulling out the Ring. "Last Offer!!! Limited time!!!" Cleff screamed against the wind, holding the golden Ring of power, shining under the sun. All the other Nazguls saw this and went on faster, freaking out like a bunch of wailing banshees. Frodo was getting even more paler than usual, as his breathing and gasping goes waaay past than eerie. 

"Going! Going!" Ash drew her sword and tries to swip Frodo off the horse. "I wanna killlllll that hobitttttt!!!" Ash hissed louder than ever. Cleff saw that the river was near… "GONE!!!" she screamed as she stuck the Ring back into Frodo's pocket as she and Asfaloth quickly crossed the River. All the Wraiths, including Ash halted at the bank. Cleff drew her sword and screamed, "IM SAYING THIS ONCE! IM SAYING THIS TWICE! IF YOU WANT HIM! COME AND CLAIM HIM!!!"

And to Cleff and Frodo's horror, all the Wraiths drew their swords and tried to cross the river. "Oohhh cold… cold… cold…cold…" mustered the horses. On the other side of the bank, Cleff was in over-panic. "Holy sh*t!!! I don't know the words to the elven rhyme Glorfindel and Arwen used to create the water effect!!!" she cursed as the wraiths were still trying to go through the cold water. Frodo groaned and slumped back on Cleff, causing the book to fall out of Cleff's sack and onto her lap. It flipped open… and holy! There stood the elven words appearing like water, line by line.

Cleff drew her breath and started speaking elven – fluently!!! Frodo can hardly hear anything, but his eyes bobbed up and down his sockets, leaning hard on Cleff for dear life. Cleff closed her eyes and repeated the rhyme all over again. Then suddenly, she could hear the rush of water coming from the waterfall, she opened her eyes and saw a big stream capable of washing the Wraiths off! "Oh sh*t," Ash whispered as she and the Nazguls were literally wiped off. Cleff smiled, very proud of herself, and stuck her sword back on her belt and slipped the book back in her case, nudging Asfaloth to go forward.

Cleff felt Frodo… he was darn cold. "Hold on Frodo… were almost there…" she nudged Asfaloth faster, which made the horse swipe from one forest to another. Cleff took off her cloak and doubled it on Frodo, trying hard to keep him warm… "Asfaloth! You can do it!!! Frodo! Hold on a little bit more!!!" she gasped as she tried to make out her eyes through the moving forests… 

Suddenly, Asfaloth took to a halt. Cleff felt so unwary that someone is watching the two of them… she turns around to come face to face with elven arrows. About five elves has kept Asfaloth onto a halt… pointing their weapons on her face. "Halt! Human!" said one. Gasping for more air Cleff spoke, "I am sent here by Lady Arwen and Gandalf the Grey to save a Hobbit suffering the curse of a morgul knife!!!"

The elves lowered their weapons and whispered, "A child… What is your business?" they asked. Frodo began to make these eerie little noises, but even more weakly, which startled the elves and placed Cleff into severe panic… 

"Please take me to the House of Lord Elrond at once!!!"


	13. Many Misunderstandings

**Chapter 12: Many Misunderstandings **

****

Cleff sat silently on a wooden, elf-fashioned chair outside Elrond's bedroom, where the elves are observing Frodo. (Think of it this way… Middle Earth, Elven ER. Hee hee.) She has been informed that the young wounded hobbit will be in a fine stature, but Cleff never felt so sure. Cleff just sat there, gaping at a round, crystal ball lying on an elven table. She never felt… so empty and guilty before. I made Ash stab Frodo… I made myself ride Asfaloth instead of Glorfindel or Arwen…I made myself face circumstances that may change the legend of the One Ring and destroy Middle Earth forever… I made myself fail for Frodo might die…

"_T'wasssss meant to be…_" A friend's foul words that could change history… and life forever… "_Oh jeez… Tolkien's gonna kill me,_" Cleff felt herself mutter under her breath. 

"My lady," a soft smooth voice startled Cleff suddenly. "Would you wish to have some elven tea?" A fair laden elven maiden bent down to her, with a charming little smile, offering her some elven Earl Grey Tea. Cleff was flabber gasted. She never talked face to face with an elf before… except for the elf hunters who caught up with her, Frodo and Asfaloth, not to mention, Lady Arwen. "N-no… thank you…" she stuttered with a sheepish smile. The maiden seemed to have understood, as she smiled back warmly, and walked away. Cleff never felt so embarrassed. 

Time passed by, hours, minutes, seconds. By the strike of noon, two male elves gathered near the nearest balcony from Elrond's room, whispering to each other. One went wide eyed and whispered back words that startled, alarmed and excited Cleff…

_Hobbits? Here? Rivendell? How could… brought Lady Arwen with them… with a Ranger too… looking for the Cliffhanger… A child? _The two elves turned to Cleff's direction, who was still poised to the chair. She slowly returned her gaze to the wooden fashioned door to Elrond's room, but keeping her ear poised to the two elves' conversation. The two finished, looked at Cleff, and when she met their gaze, much to her surprise, they bowed to her and left. 

Cleff just sat there, looking at the spot where the two elves has been, looking funnily  at the door. _Strider, Arwen… Shea and the hobbits are here! Then I must go find them-_ Suddenly, the door to Elrond's room burst open, and there stood the elf maiden who talked to her earlier, beckoning to her. "Lady Clefe," she spoke melodiously. "Lord Elrond calls for you." 

Cleff blinked, as the Lady stood back to let her in. "Thank you," she muttered softly and smiled, as she went throught he door. The lady went out and closed the door.

It was cool and light in Elrond's room. Light was streaming from an open balcony, and a wide silk bed stood in the middle… with a sleeping figure lying in it – Frodo. Lying in deep slumber, dreaming peacefully. Cleff let out a small sigh and approached the bed. _Thank heavens the little one made it –_ "And I suppose, you have to come to claim the legend of the Ring, don't you Cliffhanger_._"

Cleff quickly spun around. There was Elrond, standing and leaning on the wooden door, watching her all the time. He had a stern face, of wisdom and experience. He approached her with a stern glare, and Cleff was sure she was in it this time. "_Your wisdom and preference is strong enough, Master Clefe… but wisdom it ain't to control a book that surrounds the barrier of time and space._" He spoke slowly and a bit… harshly.

"_Fate is not to play around with… especially whe one's life is placed on the line…_" Elrond pointed at his bed, where Frodo is recovering through sleep. "_Cliffhangers weren't made to play with the legend._" Cleff bowed her head, as Elrond circled her like a vulture, then approached the balcony, facing the sun with his keen, strong elven eyes. 

"_I have no trust in words_." Cleff suddenly felt her lips move and speak. "_I cannot trust this legend burdened upon me. Chosen at the least moment. And my ally has fallen into the hands of the enemy_." Cleff looked bitterly at Frodo's still battered and tortured face from the pain he suffered from the Morgul blade, but through his peacefulness and the expression on his face, Cleff was somehow comforted. "_Indeed my abilities have failed me._"

Elrond returned his gaze at her, more caring and open now. He moved towards her, his hands upon his back, speaking, "_It is not your ability that weakens you, my young Cliffhanger, somehow fate still plays with your destiny… a source have told me that another Cliffhanger will rise… but this child is still hiding away in the darkness…_"

_Ash!_ Cleff thought. She turned and faced Elrond. "Which source?" Cleff asked. Elrond smiled, and looked at a dark part of the room, where it is untouched by the light, upon a rocking chair, there sat a dark, grey figure, smoking a pipe, his head covered by a pointy dark blue hat… "Gandalf!"

Gandalf stood up and walked towards the light, his face enlightening, a smile approaching. "Well met, young Cliffhanger. You do have the right of choice when it comes to fleeing Isengard," Gandalf said with a chuckle, as Elrond walked back into the balcony with a hidden smile, letting Gandalf and a surprised Cleff talk.

Cleff's weary face broke into a smile as she moved towards Gandalf and hugged the old wizard. "I never thought you would return…" she mustered as Gandalf peered into her weary eyes. "_Sadly, my heart has failed me Gandalf…_" Cleff reached out to her eyes and wiped away a tear. Gandalf clasped her shoulder tight, comforting her, as he sat down the edge of Elrond's bed where Frodo is still peacefully sleeping. "_My friendship has failed my quest of recovering this legend…_" her gaze moved towards the Book, lying a top a wooden table, beside Elrond's bed. 

Gandalf sighed too and looked down. "Yes, betrayal." Cleff looked up at him, her eyes still wet with a bit of tears, her face suddenly contorting with confusion. "_Betrayal is like a black hole, compressing in an empty space of the universe. Two stars join each other in impact, one weak, one stable. Both share a beautiful company, but it shall soon collapse, as one falls into an empty pit, succumbing to it's own powers… and soon drags the other… into a miserable dark space… falling into deep depression and angst…_" Gandalf spoke, the lyre of the quote sinking deep into Cleff's empty mind and heavy heart. Elrond, upon hearing this, bent down his head in the sunshine. "Yes, dear Cleff," said Gandalf, his eyes getting misty. "That is betrayal."

Cleff looked down at Gandalf, who was sitting on the bed, her heart even heavier. _Saruman and Ashley… joined forces to destroy my destiny and Gandalf's company… _Cleff thought bitterly. It was an awkward moment of silence, between an Istari and a Cliffhanger… till Frodo started moaning and stirring. Cleff spun around, as Frodo struggled to sit up, squinting and clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Gandalf…" he whispered, as the old wizard smiled and spoke, huffing on his pipe. "It is the 24th of October, if you should know, Frodo Baggins…" Frodo looked up at Gandalf, flabber-gasted. "I…we didn't catch up with you in the Prancing Pony…" he whispered, gazing quietly at a guilt-stricken Cleff trying to hide behind Gandalf to no avail…

The wizard was silent. He kept on huffing on his pipe, a flashback of events… his betrayal with the wizard Saruman… his escape by using the elements of nature… as Frodo peered into his eyes, looking for traces of an answer. Cleff on the other hand was guilt-stricken with heart break, relating so much of losing a friend, justlike Gandalf's… on the peak of Isengard…

"I was… delayed." And that was an answer. Frodo looked away and nodded, greatfully smiling that he was alive surrounded by the faithful wizard. He noticed a young girl stepping out of the darkness, looking up at him with those misty blue eyes guilt-striken with pain and suffering… "Cleff!" Frodo smiled weakly.

Cleff was in panic. "Oh Frodo, I am so sorry, I didn't know… I wasn't there… wasn't there as I promised… I should have stayed down, away from the peak of Weathertop… so you wouldn't have been stabbed… I can't control her-" Frodo sighed and weakly raised his hand to silence Cleff. And she did. 

Frodo smiled weakly and spoke the words Cleff wouldn't imagine… "I understand Cleff… you should have told me how hard to lose a friendship to a Black Rider like the one who threatened to kill me…" Frodo spoke, touching his wound, trying hard to smoothen away to look of deep guilt in Cleff's face… "You knew? You heard us…?" Cleff mustered, only to no avail as Frodo just nodded. "I could tell."

Cleff never felt so relieved before. She dashed quickly to Frodo's side and tried not to hurt his shoulder as she hugged him for the first time… "I am so sorry…" she still mustered. "I understand…" Frodo said assuringly, pating her on the shoulder. "I-" Before she could speak another world, a hard metal pan hit Cleff on the head, as Sam dashed in the room trying to protect Frodo's shoulder from squeezing.

"Mr Frodo! Is your shoulder all right?!!" Sam asked in panic, glaring a bit at a flabber-gasted Cleff who loomed over Sam, rubbing her head. "I didn't mean to Master Cleff… I was just afraid Mr. Frodo's shoulders might bleed again…" Frodo and Gandalf laughed as Cleff sighed and ruffled Sam's hair. "Its all right Sam!!! I am in a good situation here!!! Oh Sam!!!" Frodo and Sam launched each other into a great hug as Gandalf and Cleff's laughter chorused. Suddenly, a small annoying figure with blonde hair went right into the room and pulled Sam off Frodo. "Off my Ringbearer, you nasty hobbit!!!" Sam seeing this went misty eyed… "Why me, dear old Shea…"

It was Shea, who started crying over a flabber-gasted Frodo and an aghast Cleff and Gandalf. "Oh Frodo, I never thought you would survive… after a wretched girl would run you off to Rivendell without asking my permission!!!" Shea glared at Cleff. "Not a big deal, dear old Shea," to their surprise, Frodo spoke. "Dear Cleff owes me my life for she saved mine, and what a fine task to do… somehow I do approve grateful of your concern, sweet old Shea…" And at that moment, Shea and Frodo's eyes locked.

Sam cowered and cried, Gandalf's and Cleff's jaws dropped. "What the hell are you two…" Cleff mustered as Sam whimpered. Frodo and Shea were kissing distance… and it was unappropriate for this to happen!!!  As you see here, Sam is attracted to Shea, Merry and Pippin are flirting with Shea… and it may be unfortunate for Frodo to fall for Shea!!! "Dear Cleff… who is that lady?" Gandalf asked, drowning in sweatdrops. "Certainly not a Cliffhanger…" Cleff growled, as she grabbed Sam's ALMIGHTY PAN OF – nevermind, and slammed it on Shea's head. 

"What are you doing?!!! You wretched…" Frodo looked as if he was snapped back into reality as he looked up at a flaming Cleff, having a bullsession with Shea. "Who are you calling wretched, Cliffe? You're the one who almost got my sweetie Frodo killed!!!" Cleff turned into a sickly shade of green, as Gandalf justs at there saying "What am I, chopped liver?!!"

"Aaarrrghhhhh!!!! Shut up you menace!!!" Cleff growled as she chased Shea out of the room with Sam's ALMIGHT PAN – can someone stop me!!! Sam quickly ran to Frodo's aid waving his hands in front of him, as Frodo stared into a space, still dreaming… "She is a nice lady…" Gandalf took two aspirins out of his hat, swallowed it and fell unconscious.

And you would swear somewhere in England, Tolkien turns in his grave. 0_0

A/N: Yeah, too much fracas in Rivendell. More fracas coming up in the next chapter… Many Resolutions, which covers Strider and Arwen's romance, Shea and Frodo's unfortunate romance (don't worry!!! There is always Cleff, Sam, Merry and Pippin to destroy it!!!) and the council of Elrond. So, see you then!!! And please review. Oh yeah, Zephyr? Don't worry, Shea may be a hobbit magnet, but she isn't going to stay that way. *wink* But sometimes you need an overprotective scale to protect the four hobbits, don't you think? Nah. They could take care of themselves. *lol!!!* Reviews greatly appreciated!!!


	14. Preludes: Evil Has A Name: Bobo The Clow...

A/N: What is wrong with me?!! Okay, I am still obviously worried about the plot of the supposed-to-be next chapter, "Many Resolutions" so I decided to lay it off for a while and enter this chapter with Preludes. Wonder what happened to Ashlet after being mercilessly washed off the River? Maybe here where you are waiting for. I promise, "Many Resolutions" – which covers a hilarious "romantic" (barfie, barf) encounter with Frodo and Shea which is promised to be wrecked by Cleff, Merry, Sam and Pippin will be out soon. And, with the deal of a great friend (You know who you are! *wink*), a new main character will be making her debut in "Many Resolutions". Guess who?!! Watch out for it!!! I promise, were going halfway here, and its my main target to finish "Manic Depressive" this summer!

**Chapter 14: Preludes: Evil Has A Name: Bobo The Clown**

****

_You are wise enough to lead this pack of darkness to a cat chase… but you have failed me, Living Nazgul._

A dark figure, in wet, black robes shook it's head, as her mighty grey, menacing steed screeched in her ear, drowning in the cold. "Hmmm… let me rephrase that," Ash mustered, fingering her invisible chin, under her hood.

_You have lead Isengard to disgrace… you are not worthy, Living Ring Wraith… not worthy of your name of darkness… and for this flaunt… you must suffer… The Treatment!_

Ash shuddered. The wind was cold, and along with what was left of the Nine Nazguls… she ventured back to her dark home… Isengard… after failing an attempt to retrieve the One Ring from the nasty little Halfling…

"Not to mention… all my clothesss are wetttt!" Ash hissed to herself. One of the Nazguls sneezed behind her… leaving trails of unseen sticky booger, from a dead man's nose. Nazgul Ted, the one who had an asthma attack back in Bree, has an ominous asthma nebulizer sticking from his hood… obvious medication.

_You have lead Isengard to disgrace… now you must suffer the Treatmentttt –_

"Ssssstop repeating Saru's line over and over again, Nazgul # 10," Nazgul 8 hissed, hitting Ash with the hilt of his sword on the head. "You knowwww we Witchkingsss hate the Treatmentttt…" All the Nazguls shuddered. So did Ash, who realized that they have already arrived in Izengard… an angry dark tower looming over the rest of them… looking like a severed dildo-

"Does the ratingggg PG 13 mean nothinnnnggg to youssss?!!" The Nazgul hissed at the author. Cliffhanger raised her hands off the monitor and screamed, "Ok! Ok! If you want slash just tell me?!!" Ash and a few Ringwraiths smirked back at her, and poked some Morgul blades at her… which didn't reach Cliffhanger, stupid Nazguls. "Nyeh."

Ash shuddered, unseen under her dark cloak… red eyes peering high above… cringing in the cold… dripping in water… "Nassssssssty Elvvvvven Freeeeeak…" Nazgul 5 screeched. "WE dooon't dessssserve the treattttmenttttt…" Silence followed, as a soft squeaking screech escaped from under Ash's empty hood.

"What issssss the treatmenttttttt?"

Much to YOUR horror, all the Nazguls shuddered. Ash dismounted her horse, and stumbled backward… afraid of the TREATMEEEEENT… "_Ittt issss the mosssst dangeroussss, mossssst envelopinnnng darknessss of painnnn… of whatttt Sauron hasssss ordered Saruman to torture usssss…_" Ash shuddered, as she headed for the castle.

"Waiiiiiit!" Panickingly, all the Nazguls dismounted the horses and cowered all around Ash, and started shaking like a bunch of diseased, sissy children. "_What are you doing?!! Playing martyr for the ressst of ussss?!!_" One hissed, gripping his tight hold on Ash, as it's sharp gauntlet began to sink in her shoulder. "_Saruman WILL give the treatment to yousssss!!! Aren't you…_" They all shuddered. "_Afraid?!!_"

Ash's face reappeared under her hood, her green eyes sporting the look of terror. It was unusual to see Nazgul Witchkings looking severely afraid before… especially when you are one of them, and you have all failed Saruman's command…

"_We sssshall be in this together!_" Ash hissed.

~ ~ ~

Nine dark shadowy figures, sneaked quietly into the dark hall, where Saruman's throne stood still, empty. Like a bunch of hiding children who are afraid of some rather severe beating, the Ten Nazguls, including Ash, tried to cross the dark hall, trying not to be noticed.

The smallest figure, which is believed to be Ash, quickly put a finger to her hood, meaning silence, as the other Nazguls nodded back… except for Nazgul Ted… who's asthma inhaler was starting to malfunction.

Leading an invisible, camouflaged line of floating black linen across the hall… things began to go on smoothly… till Nazgul Ted, who was creeping on the edge of the line, started hacking and wheezing again, and trips on Nazgul # 3, creating a chain reaction… making all the Nazgul fall on each other… creating a big linen bundle in the middle of the hall.

Then the lights snapped open.

A ferocious ear-splitting SQUEAK!!! went through the whole chamber… making the ten Nazguls stick their gauntleted fingers into their invisible, ear-wax filled, big ears. Saruman appeared behind the throne, in his crappy Teletubbies™ PJs, stretching his arms, revealing a cute little RED EYED teddy bear in one arm. An ominous red clown nose was stuck on his pointed red snout… and when he saw the ten terrified Nazguls on the floor, he punched the clown nose and it gave another ear-splitting SQUEEEEEAAAAAK!!!

The Ten Nazguls cowered over each other, shaking, like a bunch of teeny bopper kids, terrified by a ghost on their first ghost-huntinge experience, all sprawled on the floor.

_Like that didn't you?_ Saruman said menacingly, as he ascended down the stairs… flashing out more of his Teletubbies™ outfit, which made the Nazguls cry in terror. _You ffuzy little nutballs… you woozie toootie little balck riders…_ Saruman made this nasty baby talk that made the Nazguls pound on the floor, crying like a bunch of deranged babies, overly horrified. Mortified. _YOU NASTY LITTLE FLUFY NAZGULS FAILED TO BRING ME THE FLUFFY WOOZIE CUTIE LITTLE HOBBBBITTTTSSESS!!!_ Upon hearing this, Ash now held her head in a tremor, shaking like a totally petrified mentally unstable patient with epilepsy. Remember… Ash hates hobbits… and they will never… NEVER be cute… (And we all know Frodo, Merry, Sam and Pippin are, undeniable.)

All the Nazguls held Ash still, to keep her from shaking, as Saruman laughed his @$$ off, looking like a deranged madman. All the Nazguls held still, shut their eyes closed… ready as Saruman stopped laughing like a deranged madman… ready for Judgement Day…

_And now for the TREATMENT…_

All the Nazguls started screeching on the floor, pounding their hands on the rock, solid mast, screaming their heads off like a bunch of deranged mentally unstable patients who escaped the asylum. Especially Ash, who finally drew her hood, and screamed, "STOP! STOP!" in her normal usual voice, as her face reappeared, flesh and all. 

Saruman stopped looking menacingly, and glared at Ash, who has finally blown it off, and returned to her non-Nazgul state. "Now what is it, my Living Ring Wraith?!!" Saruman mocked her. "Isn't it enough that you have failed Sauron, your Lord and the forces of Mordor?!! If you haven't acted like a completed deranged fool (Ash rolled her eyes and muttered, "Deranged: Word of the Day", and glares at Cliffhanger who flashes her innocent smile), and have recaptured the ONE RING OF POWER, you wouldn't be here cowering like a bunch of sissy children right now!!!"

The Nazguls blinked. Ash blinked. "What's your point?!!!"

Saruman growled, and pointed to a door leading to the next room. "ALL NAZGULS EXCEPT FOR THE CHILD!" he roared. The Nazguls all howled in misery, begging for Saruman not to sedn them in to the next room. Ash held her breath, trying to guess what the "treatment" really is… "NOW!" All the Nazguls got up to their feet, defeated, raised their fists to saruman and walked forlornly to the next room, all hood bowed in misery and horror.

Ash stayed in the hall, gaping at Saruman, her now-visible face contorting horror and confusion. "What is this?!!" Ash hissed under her breath, as Saruman, smiling smugly, cuddling his teddy bear sat on his throne, glaring at Ash. "Some sort of Nazgul Revolution? Make us beat each other to death, and poke each other with razing hot pokers soaked in the fires of Mount Doom?!!"

Saruman chuckled and took the little bear next to his face, whispering, "Look at her, Mr. Tuddles… she does not know of our 'little' treatment! Shall we show her? Shall we shock her? Hummm?" He bent his head next to the bear's mouth, cocking his head back and forth, as if he was listening… when in fact, the bear was just smiling… all lifeless. Ash's jaws dropped, as if unhinged… watching The-Once-Great-Saruman-The-White go berserk… now talking to a lifeless stuffed toy shipped out of Mordor's Toys R Us about the plans of torture… Wait a Minute!!!! Is THIS torture?!!

Saruman finally nodded and placed the bear back on his lap, forcing an eager, concerned smile on his weary, old wizardly face, mocking a VERY CONFUSED Ash even more. "Since you are new here, Child Ring Wraith… I should show you the measures of pain… to lifeless bodies of corrupted Wraiths, just like what you are…" He cocked his head to the side and roared, "SEND IN THE **CLOWNS**!!!"

Ash's eyes bulged. "**C-L-O-W-N-S?!!**" she screamed, as she stumbled backwards in complete horror. "BUT I HATE CLOWNS?!!" Saruman laughed, and cocked his head back to Mr. Tuddles, the Bear and laughed. "Unfortunately, my cutie wootie friend Mr. Tuddles here likes clowns… Shall we have a little demonstration?!!" Saruman then laughed insanely… as the doors bounced open, and all you can see is the petrified horror frozen on Ash's face.

Ten red and white polka-dotted linen, marched in the room and surrounded a horrified Ash, the only one left dressed in black. Ten squeaky red noses are sticking out from ten invisible, polka dotted hoods… as cries and screeches were heard from beneath it… The Nazgul dressed as CLOWNS!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole hall… no make it the whole Isengard was pierced with the terror of a screeching noise of anger, as a funny circus clown music suddenly blasted out of some speakers… a big clown jukebox Saruman hauled from under his throne. All the Nazgul-Clowns glowered and danced over a petrified Ashley, holding her head, trying to shield all the clowns away… shaking in horror. Poor Ash was screaming her head off… with the EVIL (I meant it!!! EVIL!!!) Saruman laughed his heart out, dancing with Mr. Tuddles in the air…

~ ~ ~

Two Months Later…

~ ~ ~

Saruman stood over Ash, who looked overly guilty, hiding invisible under her hood. He glowered over her, raising his staff, and clanging it down the floor. Nine Nazguls shuddered, standing behind the wall, seriously, about to be PUNISHED…

_You have failed me for a millionth time, Child Wraith… You shouldn't have done this to save the wizard, Gandalf's life… if you lead a life of stupidity as Wraith instead… _

Ash rolled her red eyes, her face invisible under her hood, fumbling with something in her black robes. Saruman was about to speak out… when a taped voice sounded out of the Child Wraith's robes… not mistakingly from a recorder…

* _And now you must suffer the TREATMENT…_ * The recorder crackled. 

A pair of red eyes glared back at an aghast Saruman, as the other nazguls looked at each other and shrugged, seemingly afraid for she has mocked Saruman… 

On the contrary, much to Ash's expectation and shock, Saruman smiled… and started to laugh like a bashed lunatic… all over again… making the Wraiths shudder even more. "Well done, young Wraith… it is easy to be prepared…" Ash glared, and threw the tape recorder aside, which flew over the Nazguls's feet and they quickly stomped on the recorder in horror, as if it was an evil deity, till it was nothing but a black crumpled piece of bits… "_I have sssseeeen more than you horrrrorr of ssssstupidity… Sssssaruman the White…_" Ash hissed, OBVIOUSLY rebelling. "_Now send in the clowns_."

The Wraiths looked at each other in horror and confusion, and sadly shook their heads to Ash's statement… as Saruman laughed his head off, crying in mirth, hanging on his staff for support. "_Ashley, Ashley…_" Saruman echoed, mocking Ash even more. "_There is more than having the same torture to make a Wraith as hard and tough as possible…_" Then his expression hardened. "_On the contrary, red noses isn't the menu today._" Ash's red eyes widened in horror, frozen in petrification, as she stumbled back again.

Saruman threw his staff aside, and gave the howling, suffering Wraiths, cowering in the corner, a quick signal. In a flash, they all drew their cloaks… Ash let out a horrified squeak from her terrified breath…

Saruman stood there, throwing his long locks aside… in a white boob-tube, see through outfit, tight legged pants… with a breast size! The Nazguls were still invisible, but they wore spandex, their heads covered with a hood, all wearing polka-dotted 80's blouses!!! The horror!!! And with a girlish little giggle… Saruman reached out for his staff… now a microphone stand!!! Ash began to stumble backwards… shielding her red horrified wraith-eyes from the nasty picture standing in front of her… as some kind of familiar music blasted out of the clown juke box speakers… 

The Wraiths wailed as they began to do back-up singing… and Saruman threw his locks aside to display his sleeveless, backless boob tube… beckoning sickly to a cringing, wailing Ash, sprawled on the floor, hallucinating… then the nutted wizard began to sing…

UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES

THERE'S AN ENDLESS STORY

Ash wailed, trying to cover her eyes from the disgusting horror that thus stands in front of her… but Saruman-Shakira was too fast… he kneeled on the floor and crawled toward a cringing, cramping Ash… and the next scene is too sick *barf* *barf* to *gasp* write…

THERES A MAN I CHOSE

THERES MY TERITORY

AND ALL THE THINGS I DESERVE 

FOR BEING SUCH A GOOD GIRL, HONEY!!!

Saruman still continued singing clear and loud… amidst the choking, screeching and gasping back-up singing of the sickly Nazguls… who started to faint in disgust… and amidst Ash's ear-splitting wails that shook Isengard and Mordor…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~ ~ ~

Thunder strikes from the sky. A cute little China bird sitting on a tree in Mandarin, falls dead, popping its poor little birdie toes. A wolf howls endlessly against the full moon. A big colossal tower erodes in all horror. And in Rivendell… Cleff stops chasing Shea with the ALMIGHTY PAN OF DOOM, and pauses…. Immortaly shattered by the screeching wail and scream… that came from a familiar voice… from so far away…

"What is… that…?" Shea gasped… panting, as Cleff stoped to look past the balcony… looking past the mountains of snow… Cleff panted a little bit more, but taking a firm grip hold on the pan… as she approached the balcony… trying to identify the terror… as Shea came by near her, to comfort her…

PANG! "GOTCHA!!!" Cleff slams the pan fair and square on Shea's head… almost getting her unconscious. Shea rubbed her head… and when she regains her sight… all she saw was a maniac looking Cleff… her teeth shining, waving the ALMIGHTY PAN OF – nevermind in all its glory…

 "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shea's squeal of doom, rhymes with the unidentifies squeal of terror… heard all the way from some other hidden part of middle earth…

A/N: I know this chapter kinda sucked. To Zephyr, hey! The plan is on the move!!! I'll have them all ready by Monday! To Loony, Al or Achoo who might be reading this… HEYA!!!

Disclaimer: By all means… I do not wish to own Bobo the Clown or act and sing like Shakira. I would have evn more nightmares if Saruman, Gandalf or even Frodo (gulpies!) would do it!!!


	15. Many Resolutions

A/N: Oookay! "Many Resolutions" is already here!!! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!!! And I apologize, Zeph, if it's pretty late… I promise to upload more chapters starting Monday… here's one!!! And Zeph… the plan is already in action!!!

Chapter 14: Many Resolutions 

Cleff stared angrily at the morning sunlight, obviously straining, for she doesn't have any keen elven eyes, such as Elrond's or Arwen's. Somehow, the day before was a strain to her, having to have chased Shea almost all around the whole Rivendell, threatening her with the ALMIGHTY PAN – oh, nevermind ; having to swerve in front of Frodo, Merry and Pippin (reunited, having the mushy scene on one of Rivendell's balconies) who were about to be attacked by a drooling Shea and having to pry Sam out of Shea's blasted grips, when the poor little hobbit burst into tears and naturally attracted the magnet. That night, she had to collapse on a bench next to an incredible Gandalf who started to reprimand her of her stress and health… _It is not wise to control everything withing your reach, young Cliffhanger… _the old Istari's voice echoed in her head. _After all, there are more things than legends to be capable of… like your own health… take your rest Cleff, it is not wise to be brewing around everyone else's businesses…_

"Yeah right," Cleff shook a fist at the disembodied voice of Gandalf ringing in her mind. "Like health when a nutcase is about to turn Middle Earth upside down in ruins…" And she meant Shea. Speaking about Shea… Cleff quickly spun around to hear a "un"-melodious voice suddenly surrounding Rivendell with a nasty song… And poor Cleff can hear it right from her own balcony!

"Not that song again," Cleff growled, as she grabbed a baseball bat out of nowhere, and stormed out towards the elven hall.

~ ~ ~

_You're a song_

Written by the hands of God 

_Don't get me wrong_

_This might sound to you a bit odd_

Shea sang longingly, looking out of the balcony, combing her long golden locks, looking like a pretty little elven princess, waiting to be rescued by her elven prince… Out her mouth, came a melodious voice, one of which we agree that she really has… despite her incapablilites and her mary-sueness… 

_But you're the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

Right under your clothes 

_Is where I'll find them_

Of all the nastiness… She smiled and smiled down the balcony below… where someone is looking up, holding a thick book… smiling back at her with those pure blue eyes… Shea would love to brush away those dark curls falling on his forehead… even if she is ten stories high from him… And then she sings the song that declares her entire love for him…

_Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

_And of all the things_

_I deserve –_

Suddenly… her voice cracked, as she looked back down on him in total confusion… He looked back up at her in all sweetness, urging her to go on… but seems like Shea couldn't… "What was the next line to that song?" she suddenly blurted out.

All of a sudden, her door burst open, and an angry looking, blue eyed girl, hands sweating over a thick piece of a wooden baseball bat (?!!), crossed her arms and glared back at Shea. 

_For being such a good girl, YOU NEVER was, honey!_

Shea, in all shock, spun around to face her, dropping her silver comb. The young hobbit, who was looking up at her adoringly, was suddenly started by an old man's call ("Frodo!!! Frodo!!! Where have you been?!! Who is that girl, don't tell me-") and was quickly dragged out of sight by a non-plussed and puzzled Bilbo Baggins.

Shea's eyes began to water, as Frodo disappeared from her sight. Failing to notice company in her room, she hurls herself in front of her elven mirror, and starts sobbing dramatically, obviously, quoting Shakespeare-like, venting heartbreak and despair… if that ever existed. "_Oh sweet heavens! Why take thy soul away from thee? Why break a heart so delicate and light… capable of delicate…_" she pauses in mind-sentence. "Delicate… delicate…"

A harsh voice behind her "Tsked" its way off and mustered, "_Once the top of our English class, now nothing but a One Liner._" She spun around and saw Cleff, angrily threatening her with a baseball bat. "Don't make me see you flirting with our Ringbearer again, wenchie." Cleff said firmly.

Shea began to sob and wail, screaming, "_How could you stop a heart from falling in love? How could you prevent a Queen from finding her King? How dare you keep this heart from shattering-_" Yes I know you would want to dive into your cupboard to grab a goodie-barf-bag this moment. To no avail, unnoticed, the baseball bat suddenly flew from Cleff's hands, shattering the huge elven mirror behind Shea, startling her.

"Oh, before you retort again about 'shattering', theres a token for you dear Shea," Cleff mustered with a snicker. "Seven years bad luck, dearie."

Shea's eyes turned red, and shoved Cleff out into the hall, screaming her final words. "_Imprudent Cliffhangers! Never knew the meaning of love, never shall they conquer the love of the book! Insensitive! I wish you never had a heart to beat on!!!_" And with it, Shea slams the door on Cleff's shocked expression. Then the door opens again, and from it flies the battered baseball bat Cleff aimed at Shea's mirror, flying back right at her. 

Cleff stood there, shocked, about to beat Shea's wooden door to bits with her ALMIGHTY baseball bat… muttering to herself… _Fall in love?!! The idiotic…_ Then she notices, three small figures hiding behind a planter, peering up at her with great, scared, curious eyes… There stood Sam, Merry and Pippin, eyeing her as if she created a phenomenon.

"WhaaaaaaaT?!!" Cleff said, a matter-of-factly, as the hobbits just shrugged, in complete state of shock. "C'mon," Cleff just sighed. "We've got work to do."

~ ~ ~

Early evening, and Cleff has done too much, she just wanted to collapse in her sweet, little elven bed. So much for dragging a non-stop chattering Pippin to peep on Elrond and Gandalf's serious conversation… Cleff remembers that Shea isn't the only menace she has to deal with here in Middle-Earth… there is still Sauron and the forces of Mordor and Isengard combined… 

_"So you tell me Saruman the White has betrayed us, our list of allies grows thin," says Elrond. Gandalf sighed, fingered his pipe and said, "Saruman is breeding an army of orcs and goblins, he is coming for the Ring…" Elrond went firm and said flatly, "Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here."_

The conversation, still swerving in Cleff's mind, heard loud and clear, while hiding behind the door, clamping her hand on Pippin's mouth. Despite the preferences… Rivendell does not stand a chance against the forces of Orcs. Elrond was right… the Ring cannot stay here…

Cleff leaned over the elven balcony, across the hall, totally straining her brain, her forehead knotting. _But where will we take the Ring?_ She grasped the wooden barricades of the balcony, peering at the elven heights and nature, quietly being draped with the soft sunset… as a soft shade of blue suddenly drapes down her surrounding. _Poor Frodo,_ she thought bitterly. _Just when he thought it would be safe to leave Rivendell and head for the Shire… it is to be realized that the Ring still holds a more dangerous task for him…_ Then Cleff frowns, thinking. _Especially when a nasty mary-sue is hogging his tracks… argh…_

Cleff sank down a pillar, and sat down, leaning on it, as she took a heavy bag slung over a wooden chair… and took out the Book from it. (If you have noticed, it was last seen on Elrond's bedside, when Frodo woke up, having Elrond read the book a bit to catch up with the Cliffhanger's point of view, he returned it to the sack, handing it over to Cleff again) She flipped through the pages… which started to get filled up… and the more it gets filled up… the more Cleff realizes that it starts to get lighter…

Then Cleff stops on a page, where new words are starting to materialize… noticing a note in bold letters, which made Cleff panic.

**IT IS UPON HIGH DECISION AND FATE, NOT TO CHANGE THE DESTINY OF A RINGBEARER…**

**NEVER TO KNOW LOVE, NEVER TO KNOW ANGER, NEVER TO GIVE IN CORRUPTION, AND UPON PEACE HE SHALL CONQUER…**

"I wonder why the Star Wars Episode II tagline is flashing here," Cleff thought in deep curiosity, obviously sensing cliché. "What is this… is Frodo to become a Jedi Knight?" (Oh, laugh all you want, if you can. *wink*) Cleff shook her head, and shut the book. "Not in Tolkien's world."

But somehow, the idea did sink in Cleff's thick numbskull, that was defunct for days… _I should prevent Frodo from falling for Shea, for this might disturb the whole book, if that is reasonable._ Cleff then nodded to herself, and fingered the beautiful elven outlines, that framed the thick brown book. _That is reasonable._ The night has fallen, and while Cleff fingers and adores the elven characters on the book, her head begans to bob, and her eyelids start to fall. After all, she didn't have sleep for a few nights or so. She has turned so much into a fatigued Ranger… just like Strider…

Strider… _"Men? Men are weak…"_ Elrond's words from his secret conversation with Gandalf began to clear in Cleff's head again. 

_"The force of Men has failed, the line of Kings has been broken, I was there when this all should have ended… if only Isildur has destroyed the Ring…" Gandalf shook his head and said, "There one other who could unite them and reclaim the throne of Gondor." Elrond shook his head, helplessly. "There is one, but he has chosen exile…" _

Cleff's eyes suddenly shot open. Strider! He's no mere ranger… he's the heir of Isildur!!! But far too late for her to realize… Cleff just sat up, placed the book back in its sack, and held her knees, clucking her tounge to herself. _Middle Earth has a chance… _her voice in her head spoke… _But let the span of time do the work for now…_ Her eyes began to flutter, as she began to sink into unconsiousness… till…

Another nasty song began to play in her head. No wait! That isn't playing in her head! Its…

"Master Cleeeeeeff!!!" a voice startled her awake. Cleff jumped to her feet and surveyed the darkness. Samwise skidded into view, followed closely by Merry and Pippin. "You wouldn't believe this," Sam started, panting. "Wouldn't belive what? What happened?!" Cleff demanded, as the nasty song began to play louder… making her realize that it isn't her out-of-control imagination anymore! 

"Frodo and Shea!" Sam whimpered. Pippin gave a small eek and ran off, leaving a whimpering Sam, and a reluctant Merry tugging quick at Cleff's hands. "We got to save him, quick! Before…" Merry gulps. "The worst of things happen!"

Cleff nods, and shakes herself awake. "You're right," she mutters, as she strides down the hallway, Merry and Sam catching up to her long paces. "Where are they?!" Merry started to turn pale. "Th-that I do not know…" he stuttered, as Cleff turned red, grabbed Merry on the scruffs on his shirt, and started shaking him like crazy. "WHERE ARE THEY?!!!!!" Cleff starting screaming loudly, almost filling Merry with spit… when Sam had to silence her with a whack on the head with his… you know. ALMIGHTY – fill in the blanks. *grin*

"We do not have much time!!!" Sam exclaimed, panting, as swirly black and white bits began to fill Cleff' eyes. "We must find them by tracking down that dreadful lyre!!!" Cleff shook herself conscious, trying to beat the dangerous venom of Sam's ALMIGHTY –c'mon, fill in the blanks. "Not that," winces, as she and Merry stick their fingers in their ears. "SONG!!!"

"We have no choice!!!" Samwise screamed amidst the dreadful song, with voices only identifiable as Frodo and Shea's!!! Cleff got up, brushed dust off her sleeves, and dragged Merry up too. "Get all your lousy unfinished lembas, fruits and bits of food or any kind of dirt you find in your pockets!" With that, Merry and Sam took off their jackets… which sank into the floor… obviously filled with… ehem… foreign stuff…

"Maybe… we have to track that song down first…" Cleff winced, trying to peer deeper into the darkness, finding her way towards the two "lovers" (and hope they never WILL BE), so that she can destroy the affair before a disastrous Middle-Earth, Lord Of The Rings apocalypse. Then somehow… as Cliffhanger, Cleff knows the way! "To the West Bank, by the balcony!!!" she gestured to the hobbits, following her closely, afraid of creeping shadows (of themselves) in the darkness…

"Boys, we've got a Un-Matchmaking Job to do!!!"

~ ~ ~

_I know I stand in line, until you think  
You have the time to spend an evening with me_

_Frodo sang softly, unbelieving the voice coming out of his mouth. But at least the song is for the girl of his dreams… and at least it is Shea… and I know you are dying to get out of this page… hang on tight… this won't be long…_

_And if we go someplace to dance_

_I know that, there's a chance you won't be leaving with me_

_"Why haven't I noticed you before? The day you took me in your arms in The Prancing Pony… I fought my way out just to escape you… but I didn't know it was you…" He thought sobernly, as he sang the lines from his heart… looking up her face, framed by beautiful golden curls lit by the moonlight…_ (A/N: Gag, gag, choke, choke… I know!!! I myself, am dying here too!!! Wait!!!) _Then, to his great delight, and to the flutter of his little heart_ (A/N: I CAN'T BELIEVE THE HELL I AM WRITING THIS_!!!), she also opened her mouth and started to sing…_

_And then I go, and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid, like "I love you"_

_Shea was mighty thinking good of herself… this was the best night ever, hapilly accomplishing to sneak out of the nasty eagle eyes of Cleff and the other hobbits… And take Frodo along with her… and to notice how sweet he is… Her voice didn't croak… and that was what Shea was happy about… what she sure wouldn't like was when suddenly… a nasty piece of a dried apple went past soaring her face…_

"There they are!!!" Merry cried angrily, as he quickly popped out from beneath the highest railing, aiming a rotten old piece of bread at Frodo's head… using an old sling shot. "Snap out of it, Mister Frodo!!!" Sam screamed, as he pelted the two out of reach with dozens and dozens of apples. "Master Cleff?!!" Sam and Merry looked at each other and whispered in unison. "Where is she?!!"

~ ~ ~

Cleff has tracked down the voices… and of sweet sickness… she can't believe that Shea was able to teach her "sweet, old Frodo", the lyrics of Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman's "Something Stupid"! Pure mush!!! And too much mush can kill a whole population you know… Cleff climbed onto a higher balcony, staring in complete shock at a "romantic" Frodo and Shea in a spotlight in the middle of bridge by a small creek in a garden in the House of Rivendell… She can see Merry and Sam pelting all they can (apples, lembas, dry lembas, old lembas, musty lembas, wet lembas, old lembas past expiration date, candies, dried fruits, lollipops, chupachups, cherry condoms – Merry's fault!!!, old stupid piece of Fox candy… etc.), but since the hobbits can't aim well, the pelting does not do damage to the "romantic duo" at all…

"Merry!!! Sam!!! Do something!!! Send a piece up here, or two!!!" Cleff screamed, as she dug an eraser deep down in her pockets, and drew out her famous Slinger2002™, aiming the kneaded eraser at Shea's enormous head, but hitting to no avail. "Jeez! Less aim!!!" Cleff cursed, as she jumped up and down. "FRODO!!! Please!!! Snap out of it!!! She is A MENACE TO SOCIETY!!!"

"I didn't know Frodo can sing…" Merry muttered… then he was vicously whacked by the ALMIGHTY PAN – whatever, by Sam who quickly points up to Cleff who is standing in a higher and wider balcony, with a more less narrow hall. "The one where Master Cleff is seems like a good view…" Sam suggested, as Merry just nodded obediently, rubbing his head. "Up we go then!!!"

~ ~ ~

_I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lines you heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true and never seemed so right before!_

Frodo and Shea started to move closer to each other… COMPLETELY IGNORING the pelting racket occurring between Cleff, Merry, and Sam stories up high! Cleff's eyes began to grow wider, as the song began to beat the crap out of her… as two cherry lips are about to move together… (AACK!!! HELP!!! ANYONE HELP CLEFF!!! PLEASE!!!) Cleff has lost control, about to hurl herself down the balcony to tear the star-struck lovers apart! "Anyone please!!! FRODO PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!!! THAT LOVE ISN'T REAL!!!"

Terror has struck. Frodo looked up at Cleff with this nasty pair (TIS NASTY!!!) of watery blue eyes, and shook his head up at her, as Shea began to envelope him in a warm embrace… (!!!) Cleff lost hope of trying to save the Ringbearer… the destiny of the One Ring… and the future of Middle Earth… stumbled back… shaking her head in complete retort… as her eyes turned red… as she decided to proceed on her suicidal mission to jump off the balcony, and down 10 feet to tear Shea apart from Frodo… when a horror struck Merry and Sam pulled her back to her feet, pointing to another lurking danger… a shadow, pulling out about three venomous black arrow… aiming it on a crossbow… about to spell doom to Shea and Frodo…

Cleff was estatic… she could tell the black cloak ghetto… and the archer flare from somewhere… back by the peak of Isengard… "NO ASH, DON'T!!!!!!!!!" Cleff couldn't stop herself… she tore herself from Merry and Sam's grip… but the dark archer has released the arrows…

Shea and Frodo looked up to see about three arrows aimed at them… they tried to protect each other… but the three arrows burst into a puff of dark smoke… putting the two unconscious down the garden…

Cleff glared up in horror… no need for words to be spoken… as she finally drew her sword, to attack the dark figure approaching them, about to step up in the light to show its evil self… Cleff was ready to confront Ash… the game wasn't to kill the Ringbearer… and death isn't fair… "HALT YOU TRAITOR!!!" Cleff bellowed, as Merry and Sam gasped… as a masculine small figure, dressed in elven fashion, approached the light to face Cleff… face hidden beneath a dark mask…

"YOU KILLED THE ONLY WITNESS OF THE ONE RING OF POWER IN THE SHIRE… EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO THE CLIFFHANGER…" Cleff said in a firm strong voice, enough to startle Merry and Sam. The masked figure stood in shock for a moment… and dropped the dark, threatening crossbow… and the arrows… which erupted into puffs of smoke… The smoke cleared… as Cleff wiped dust away from her face… staring back at the archer in compleyte surprise… since she didn't fall unconscious, like Frodo and Shea did…

"Distraction Arrows?!! They couldn't kill… Where did you get…" The masked figure moved closer to Cleff as the Cliffhanger quickly drew her sword, stepping back. "I didn't allow you to approach me." Cleff tried to peer into the dark mask. "Reveal yourself." Merry and Sam, who were both hiding behind Cleff's brown cloak exchanged nervous glances… as they looked back up at the masked intruder.

Two dark gloved hands… moved up the cloak, and unclasped a clip, making the hood fall back down from the figure's head. Another clasp is removed, clasp by clasp… as the black faceless mask fell off and landed on the floor with a CLUNK!, much to which Cleff and the hobbits stood in shock… staring at a young girl… about Cleff's age and height, with a fair face, jet-black silky short hair… and a magnificent pair of dark violet eyes, peering up greatfully at Cleff. "**_Seriously… OLD SPORT, can't you tell the difference if I am ASH or not?!! Definitely, I am not a traitor…_**"

Cleff gaped at the girl… and dropped her sword… This was the girl who won in the Archery Competition Level against Ash, back in 2nd Grade; then this girl became Ash and Clefe's best friend for all of the years that passed, till this student had to leave to transfer schools when 7th grade approached… An old friend Cleff was so eager to see… in Middle Earth.

"ZEPHYR!!!" Cleff ran and hugged the girl tightly clad in elven fashion, as Merry and Sam's jaws dropped down the floor, as if unhinged. "You couldn't… I didn't… you know you're not…" Cleff's puzzled look returned. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MIDDLE EARTH?!!" 

Zephyr laughed… a pretty scary laugh, just like how Frodo would laugh when he met Gandalf before the Long Expected Party (A/N: Brrrr… creepy Frodo-laugh… beat the crap outta me… brrrrr…), then quickly stopped and said, "Never mind the laugh and stop looking at me as if I was the Incredible Hulk, Cliffy." She said, a matter-of-factly, which made the hobbits snigger. Zephyr got up and picked a small bundle wrapped in her elven cloak… who turned out to be… cute little Pippin, all snug – unconscious in sleep. "If it wasn't for your friend here, who naturally kicked the crap out of me from all his ear-pitched screaming… I shouldn't have found you here and find out that the young hobbit from the Shire is being raped by the nasty Shakespeare quoting b*tch from English class, Clefe!"

Cleff, Merry and Sam exchanged dark looks and blinked… "Not necessarily RAPED, Zephyr," Cleff said wide-eyed… trying not to IMAGINE the scene. "Well, lucky you came, since NOBODY here can aim straight…" Cleff glared at a bashful Sam and Merry, who quickly hid all the other nasty stuff left. Cleff got out her nasty Slinger2002™ and threw it aside, muttering, "Nasty 99 cent store… I knew I should have never trusted that batty slingshot over Mrs. Gaffer's @$$…"

Then suddenly… BLAM! The slingshot hit Zephyr's whole pack of Distraction Arrows, creating a tremendous explosion that rocked Rivendell… clearing the whole West Bay Balcony with fog…

Cliff, Zephyr, Merry and Pippin appeared behind a battered old Elven statue, ruined by the "explosion", all covered in black dust… "Next time Zephyr, if you are planning to put Rivendell in an explosive mine… bring more than Distraction Arrows… okay?" Cleff muttered nervously to Zephyr… eyes watering.

"But… but… those aren't Distractive Arrows, Cleff… they're Repeat-Explosion-Black-Arrows-Of-Eternal-Pain!!!" Zephyr muttered back nervously… as Pippin, who was left out near the old, still sparking, burnt out pack of arrows began to whimper. "There's the nuisiance you're talking about… can anyone save Pippin from eternal death?" Cleff said in a small voice.

BLAM! 

_Disclaimer__: Here are the list of things I have to take notice for in this fic…_

_Songs Used__: _

_Underneath Your Clothes (Shakira) – As Sung By Shea (Boo if you want to)_

_Something Stupid (Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman) – As Sung By Frodo and Shea_

_Characters__:_

_Zephyr, Black Arrows Of Eternal Pain™ belong to Zephyr herself… and I included her in this story coz I wanted her to be in the plot… a little token to you Zephyr! Well, the Distractive Arrows™ and the oh so long… Repeat-Explosion-Black-Arrows-Of-Eternal-Pain™ is some part of my idea…_

_Thank You's__: To Those who Read and Review… to Loony, Al, Achoo and Zephyr!!!_


	16. Council Predisposition

_A/N__: This chapter covers Elrond's Council, the clear explanations of Zephyr's travel in Middle Earth… and her mission. Yes, and Cleff confirms the Fellowship._

Chapter 15: Council Predispostions 

Sunlight touched Cleff's battered and bag-eyed face, still unconscious, lacking sleep from a disaster that happened over night… a disaster she seemed not to remember. She thrashed slowly in her covers, wincing at the bright sunlight glaring at her face, pulling up the pillows without opening in her eyes. Then… out of nowhere, a song started to belch in her ears. Or is it only her imagination?

_I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lines you heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true and never seemed so right before…_

Cleff winced, and pulled the pillow deeper down her ears. All she can remember is that nasty school party she had last night… and they had the mushy song of Nicole Kidman and Robin William blasting over the speakers all night, causing a nasty, mushy slow dance… She didn't want to wake up or go to school the next day… and looks like her mom left the radio open to wake her up, playing the same nasty song!!!

_I practice everyday to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true_

_And then Ill think I'll wait until the evening gets late and Im alone with you_

_The time is right… your perfume fills my head, the stars get red…_

"MUM SHUT THE FRIGGIN SONG UP…" Cleff opened her eyes and saw herself sleeping on a silken bed in a awesome elven room. No radios. No telephone. No television. There is no electricity in Rivendell. Cleff sat up and remembered the nasty song still singing itself in her head… "DAMN IT I WANNA WATCH THE SIMPSONS!!!!" 

Cleff just senselessly bounced out of the room and into the elven hallway (A/N: Does everything has to be "elven"? But of course!!! Its RIVENDELL.), and across her, the bright beautiful sunrise surprises her along with the sight of Rivendell. Cleff approached the railing slowly, transfixed by the view, still in her leven PJs… as thoughts of what happened last night rolled into her head…

_Okay… I was up late last night… why?!! Oh yeah, Merry and Sam were screaming around looking for trouble… no… THEY found trouble! Oh yeah… damn it, Shea and Frodo falling in love!!! _Cleff winced. But somehow, her conscience told her NOTHING NAUGHTY happened last night. _Good. So, I fired the magic Slinger™ in time along with Merry and Sam's assaults last night… oh yeah. Nevermind. Shea and Frodo fell unconscious, thank goodness, because some black caped crusader, no I mean, archer, fired Distraction Arrows… Zephyr!!! _Cleff shook her head. It was impossible. _Zephyr? But she transferred to Iowa two years ago… She may be the best archer and the best bud next to Ash… Ash… please make me forget…I must be dreaming… Zephyr can't be here –_

"Oh yes she is."

A voice behind Cleff made her jump, and almost lose balance and plummet down the elven balcony, as another figure, also in elven pajamas (A/N: Where can I buy those?!!) poked her from the back. "Zephyr?" Cleff said grogilly… after all, Cleff was still sleepy. "What are you… no, I must be dreaming… all that happened last night is a dream…and up till now, IAM STILL DREAMING…"

Just then, Zephyr took out a Black-Arrow-Of-Eternal-Pain™ out of nowhere, and flashed it in the air. "Oh! If you must be dreaming," she taunted. "Then I could poke you with this!!!"

Cleff's eyes widened in fear, as Zephyr flashed an evil grin… and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both started chasing each other in the elven hall, down the elven stairs, and into the garden, creating a racket that could wake the whole Rivendell up. Cleff was about to climb a tree, and Zephyr was about to stick the arrow up Cleff's rear, when some elf opened up a window on a high tower and screamed, "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALL THAT RACKET?!! SOMEONE'S TRYING TO DREAM HERE!!!"

In a span of five minutes, Cleff and Zephyr has neatly composed themselves from all that rotten laughter. 

"He was trying to dream? Well, I was trying to wake up here!!!" Cleff mumbled, her words choked with laughter. "Do you think he could still dream if I shoved up this arrow up his butt?!!" The two exploded with laughter, as Cleff was rolling down on rock bottom, while Zephyr was holding her stomach, which was about to explode from air coming in and out.

"Darn, I missed those old times." Zephyr stated, as she and Cleff glowered down, wiping out tears from their eyes. "Yeah, me too." Cleff said in a cheery voice, which Zephyr approved with. "Remember that time when I used to use rubber band to pelt a thumbtack on Mrs. Gaffer's enormous bun?" Cleff recalled. Zephyr shook her head, trying to remember, and then said, "No, I think it hit the Bunsen burner Mr. Zamora left there for the next period, and set all the English Papers on fire." Cleff and Zephyr puffed out into an evil red ball of laughter, as they tried not to wake up any rabid elves.

Zephyr sighed, as the two listened to a tweeting of a foreign bird, perched up on a decent elven tree. "I wish Ash was here, don't you, Cleff?"

Cleff's blue eyes went cold, as her face went pale. She got up to her feet, much to a puzzled Zephyr, Cleff sat down the rock bench, next to her. "Why… what's wrong, Cliffie?" Zephyr asked, trying to comfort her. Cleff sighed and whispered, "I am afraid Ash has chosen another path, that's why she can't join us here in Middle Earth, Zeph." Zephyr looked puzzled even more, her pale, deep, violet eyes clouding. "Why, isn't it that you promise to follow both ways, where ever you go, as you both promised before I left?" she recalled, trying to find sanctuary and answers in Cleff's misty blue eyes. 

Cleff sighed and finally said, "Cleff became a Ring Wraith against my will, Zeph." Zephyr's eyes turned even misty upon this terrible news, as she pushed an even amount of dark hair from her eyes. "She, has become one… with the Enemy?" Cleff nodded. Zephyr looked away… and tried to find comfort in the rising sun… "I don't understand…" Cleff stood up.

"All we got is a portal book from this Mithrandir who turned out to be Gandalf, Zephyr." She whispered, as she looked up a tree, then turned back to Zephyr's puzzled face. "More or less, Gandalf promised us to be Cliffhangers… and the story is upon our hands." Zephyr sighed and asked, "Cliffhangers… those who climb Mount Doom, and hang over the fiery side with one finger?" Cleff rolled her eyes and merely laughed. "No," she said with a muffle giggle, "We're those who edge with cliffie's, hang readers over the edge of their cubbies… as much explained… here in Middle Earth we control fate."

Zephyr nodded, finally gaining the concept. "Ah… so you're the ones who hang the readers over the edge of Mount Doom…" Cleff had to pummel Zephyr at the back, laughing. "Stop screwing the concept, Zephie!" Then Cleff's pale face grew serious. 

"As for Ash… I don't know what happened… she took a wrong turn and fell into Isengard, thus being influenced by Saruman… and transforming herself into a Wraith…" Zephyr looked back at a battered Cleff with much compassion. "I don't know… she had a friendly approach when she tried to kill me through backstabbing back in Isengard…" Cleff clenched her fist angrily. "Backstab… literally?" Zephyr asked, puzzled. Cleff rolled her eyes and smiled, saying, "She tried to shoot me in the back with an arrow." Zephyr let out a shudder, and "tsked" the moment off.

Both sat on the rock monuments for a while… feeling the wind wash past their bodies… feeling the beautiful warmth and sanctuary that lies in Rivendell… "So tell me of your story Zeph," Cleff asked, looking back at her pale expression. "Of how you came forth into Middle Earth."

Zephyr returned to her a gloomy smile, as seemed to be a cloud hovered over their spot for a while. "I do wish not to tell you of my story," she started, with Cleff looking at her, absorbing her words intently. "But you're the only person who should know…"

_My father ought to leave town again… and he's taking the children with him. It was against my will of course… but what are children to meddle with the affairs of adults… I was so depressed on day… I decided to pack again… and wished it was the last time, when I found this old artifact living in our old attic…_

"Old attic?" Cleff asked. "You told me in your last letter that your new house didn't have an attic Zephyr…" Zephyr laughed and shook her head. "Remember the lot we had back in our town? Near our school? That's the one with an attic. My dad didn't have to sell the house for six months so we could clear whats left of our mess there, by returning to your town in every three months… the last time I rummaged our old house was back when you and Ash were having that school fair…" Cleff felt rotten, not having to notice that her old friend was coming back to their town, every three months. "You didn't bother to even call…" Cleff whispered. "I didn't want you guys to know I was around… it would hurt so much to see you…"

_My father never knew he had a genuine black bow… more like a crossbow, but it is ordinary bow like archers used to have… and upon its side, an evil Morgul code is engraved into it…_

"Morgul code…" Cleff said in a gasp. "I never knew…" Zephyr confirmed it. "And I never understood."

_I started using this bow into practice… out our lawn, hitting the apple trees… and being chased by the apple owners… hitting and breaking windows more than once… My father was enraged, said that my archery was getting worse. I just tried to forget what was I known for back in Daleman High… and what my old friends used to know me for…_

"Wait a minute," Cleff interrupted, suspicious. "How did you find out it was a Morgul code, when you can't even read Morgul?" Zephyr put a finger to her lip and said, "We'll get to that part later."

_I decided to return the bow where it really belongs… back in the attic… once we returned to our old town… I crept back to the attic at night… only to find someone standing there before me!!! It was an old man… in white wash robes, threatening me to return the Morgul Arrow to its rightful owner… of all evil that never sleeps…_

"Saruman," Cleff hissed under her breath, as Zephyr nodded, without hesitating to continue with her narration.

_Of course, I refused to give a genuine arrow to someone whom I cannot trust… But then he unleashed a dark staff and beat me unconscious… pray my hands never did let go of the dark bow… he took me up this tower… and then I realized I have crossed into Middle Earth, Isengard specifically… and forced me to surrender the bow in thou… I was kept imprisoned, after all, the evil wizard said that I was too weak to use the Bow Of Mordor… I spoke of escape… and luckily someone was there to help me… an old wizard who stayed up the tower, imprisoned with me…_

"Gandalf?!!" Cleff said in surprise. "Nice guess Cleff…" grinned Zephyr. "But… yeah, you're right." Cleff felt rotten. "Rotten Saruman, imprisoning you, then betraying Gandalf at the same time…" Zephyr sighed and nodded. "Rotten indeed."

_I found my way down and out of the tower, with Gandalf's help… he said I could do it because I was smaller… I stole a bunch of different sorts of morgul arrows on my way out… handy, but dangerous. I was halfway across the field outside of Isengard… when my body couldn't bear the bruises of my entrapment, and the evil my bow and my arrows carry… I fell unconscious… Luckily, an elf found his way and saved me… brought me to the elf haven in Mirkwood, detecting me because of the evil weapons I carry…_

Cleff seemed to be jumping onto conclusions. "What elf?" Zephyr shrugged and grinned, not about to reveal the important parts of her plot.

_He was the Prince Of Mirkwood… and he offered me training to defend myself while I was in Middle Earth… he also promised me that I would find my way home… as soon as we get to Rivendell. He promised to take me to a Council with all the forces of Middle Earth combined… and with the power of elves and wizards… they may send me back home… for the meantime… he indulged me in archery… making me more than what I have become… and, here I am… resting in the sanctuary in Rivendell…_

Cleff looked away, the pain of changes swallowing her heart. "You're not going home ahead of us, are you Zephyr?" Zephyr returned her gaze into Cleff's troubled eyes and said, "If I was alone, I would be eager to return home before…" she nodded at Cleff. "The Fellowship is formed…" Then Zephyr sighs, much to Cleff's relief. "But since I found out that my two good friends is torn apart here in Middle Earth, with one a mission to carry along with the rest of us… might as well that I stay and put my training to use."

Cleff greatfully exchanges smiles with Zephyr, when she was filled with gloom again. "I will not be put into the Fellowship, Zephyr. I know I won't. There is enough mischief I created on the way here," she spoke, remembering the screw ups she did with Arwen and Glorfindel, and failing to protect Frodo. "If the Council allows us to build a company of our own… well form a team of two, and maybe your friend elf, to rescue Ash from Isengard." Zephyr snorted and said, "You're a Cliffhanger, Clefe. You'll be needed by the Fellowship. I'll bet, you'll pass the test, whether chosen or not. And I do hope my friend elf could help us… if he doesn't become preoccupied…"

Cleff turns to Zephyr with another puzzled look and said to Zephyr, "Who is your friend elf anyway?" Zephyr was about to laugh severely, when a male voice rang in the clearing, startling the two girls.

_"There you are, I thought I lost you again."_

Zephyr and Cleff turned to face, a fair faced, handsome (A/N: Who else?!! Darn, Zephyr is sooo lucky.) elf, with long locks of blonde hair falling down his shoulders. Cleff dropped her jaws as if unhinged, and Zephyr had to knock her chin to close her mouth, and clear her throat.

"Sorry if I ran off again, your Highness." Zephyr answered politely. "By the way, this is my friend, the Cliffhanger who came all the way from the Shire, Clefe. Legolas Greenleaf, please meet my good friend Clefe McCraig." 

Cleff rolled her eyes at Zephyr's formal greeting and bowed her head to Legolas. "Pleasure to meet you, Legolas." Legolas smiled and looked Cleff from head to toe. "A Cliffhanger! No doubt, they have come to claim the story of this One Ring… my pleasure." Cleff and Zephyr had to gape, as according to custom, Legolas put a hand to his chest and bowed down.

"Excuse me ladies, but I was just here to remind you, that both of you were called for on the Council held by Lord Elrond in the Elven Porch this afternoon. Zephyr," Legolas spoke, as she quickly snapped back into reality. "Yes, your Highness?" Legolas gave her a firm smile and whispered. "Gifted friends you have, just like a special mortal child as you are. We still have enough space to improve your training." Cleff made sure not to leave her jaws unhinged as she smiled nervously back at Legolas, as he left.

Cleff and Zephyr fell back on their seats, back on the rock bench, letting out slow sighs. "What was your plan again, Cleff of asking help from my friend elf to set a separate mission from the Fellowship to rescue a Wraith from Isengard?" Cleff wanted to pummel a rock down on Zephyr's back but answered instead, "Your friend elf, cannot help us with our separate mission, Zeph. He's in the Fellowship."

Zephyr and Cleff let out hearty laughs, realizing that they were up against nothing. "Look at the bright side, " said Zephyr, looking at the fully risen sun. "We've got front row tickets to the Council Of Elrond."

~ ~ ~ 

"So, is it true?" Cleff asked, hanging her prized pipe from Gandalf over her hands, pouring over the beautiful afternoon scene in Rivendell, smoking pipeweed with her good friend Zephyr, both clad, all in decent elven fashion, hanging by an elven porch. "True to what?" Zephyr sputtered, after blowing off a red smoke ring.

Cleff snorted, and choked a bit, causing a ball of smoke rings to come out of her ears. "That Legolas's room in Mirkwood in all colored pink?" This made both halt to a stop and start laughing.

Zephyr paused, her eyes wet with tears, to ask a simple question. "Oh… by the way… what time is it?" Cleff brought out her watch… but it wasn't working. "Never trust your Rolex watches when in Middle Earth," she muttered hopelessly, as she gazed at the sun. "Past Afternoon Tea, I think."

Zephyr's jaw fell down, causing the pipe to pop out of her mouth. Without any warning, she grabbed Cleff, who choked on another smoke ring, as they both sprinted down the elven hall, looking for directions towards the Elven Porch. "We're late for the Council Of Elrond!!!" Zephyr panted, as they approached an uproar of babbles and talks, making a mark that they were towards the Elven porch. "Oh… Yeah!" Cleff just sputtered, with the Book in hand, as she dropped the pipe in her pocket, and hid with Zephyr behind a pillar.

The Council barely hasn't started, in fact Elrond still wasn't there. But through the ferns and orchids hanging from the pillar, they could see Gandalf and Frodo already positioned across the the High Chair where Elrond is supposed to seat. "What are we doing standing here?" Zephyr suddenly piped up. "We're not some dumb hobbits uninvited then crashing some elven party, c'mon!"

Earning a bit of poise, Zephyr grinned humourously at a suspicious Legolas, who was seated two seats from the right of Gandalf… perfect seats to seat down on. Cleff clasped both her hands, grinned nervously at unfamiliar elves, and beamed at Gandalf who smiled back and offered the seat next to his. Thus, Zephyr and Cleff sat beside each other, with Gandalf and Legolas enclosing him. Cleff caught a glimpse of Frodo… and he seemed worried, as he always has been. Some sort of suspicion, and worry towards her was displayed, when Cleff caught his eye. Nothing the matter anyway…

Then when the whole council has settled down, Elrond came in and started talking in a clear and practical voice which almost startled Zephyr and Cleff. "Greetings, strangers from far away lands, friends of all… you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor…" Elrond's cold, piercing eyes strayed to Frodo and spoke, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

All eyes were on the hobbit, as he nervously stood up, drew the Ring from his cloak, walked towards a rock platform… and hestitantly laid down the Ring. He returned back to his seat, and gave out a deep sigh. Cleff and Zephyr exchanged glances… and both their eyes strayed towards the man named Boromir, the representative from Gondor.

"This is a gift," he spoke. "A gift from the forces of Mordor! Why not use it? Give it to the forces of Mordor, and it would be used to bring good against evil!" And he babbled on a speech about how Gondor kept the peace and so… Cleff had to keep Zephyr from yawning, to prevent some catfight with the rogue royal… to no avail.

Luckily, Strider (to their surprise) was there to stop Boromir from babbling, so that the whole Council wouldn't fall asleep, and wake up the porch in ruins a few hours later, because it collapsed from Rivendell through the tremor of every person's snoring. 

"You cannot wield it!" a voice sounded from the other edge of the circle, and much to Cleff's surprise, and Zephyr's amazement, there sat Strider, trying to prove his point, again. "It has no other master, the Ring only answers to Sauron alone." Boromir snorted, and looked toward the Ranger with complete loathing and anger. "And what is a mere Ranger to know about this plight?!" he asked loathingly, putting an accent to the word "mere", which made Zephyr and Cleff go red and the face, about to jump up and lunge for the proud Boromir… Luckily, Zephyr holds Cleff and herself back down, as suddenly Legolas springs up his feet.

"This is no mere Ranger," Legolas stated, glaring at Boromir. "He is Aragorn (gasp!), Son of Arathorn. (gasp) You owe him your allegiance." He stated flatly. "And all your fans!" Zephyr added, hissing under her breath. Cleff let out a small chuckle, but had to pummel her quickly at the back, without anyone noticing. "Havodad, Legolas…" Aragorn whispered under his breath, and Legolas fell back down his seat.

"Aragorn… this is the heir of Isildur…" Boromir loathed at the thought, as he looked disgustingly upon him. "Heir to the throne of Gondor…" he muttered bitterly. "Gondor has no king… Gondor needs no king…" And with that thought, Boromir fell back upon his seat.

"Aragorn is right, the Ring cannnot be wielded," Elrond spoke above the silence that filled the Council. "It should be destroyed." A ringing silence fell upon the crowd, as Cleff's gaze fell upon Gandalf with a hopeless tint. "What are we waiting for?" A gruff voice filled the air, as a brown bearded dwarf stood up, and grabbed his axe. "Let's destroy it!"

He brought the axe down upon the Ring… and alas… invisible thunder shook the air, as Cleff and Zephyr's gaze were quickly wielded from the Ring… and fell upon Frodo, who was clutching his head in a painful manner. The axe… was broken into a million pieces. "You cannot destroy the Ring," Elrond spoke coldly, his piercing look straying upon the brown bearded dwarf. "Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft, we hence carry here… Only in Mordor can it be unmade, upon the fiery chasm of Mount Doom, where it is created… and one of you must do this."

Horror and silence filled the air, as Cleff gave Zephyr a frantic look, a "Lets-Get-Outta-Here-Before-I-Could-Be-Sent-To-A-Dangerous-Mission" look, when Boromir spoke, hopelesness in his voice… "You cannot simply walk into Mordor… its Black Gates are guarded by more than orcs… the Great Eye is ever watchfull…" He shook his head impossibly. "Not the strength of a thousand men can do that."

"So are you telling me that Frodo and Sam has a strength of a thousand men…" Zephyr hissed loathingly under her breath, as Cleff gave her a big Look and whispered, "Don't tell me you're gonna spoil HERE what happened to the 'Two Towers', are you?!"

Then to Zephyr's shock, Legolas jumped up angrily again, hissing this time, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond have said?! The Ring must be destroyed!" Then, a cat fight resumed, as Gimli jumped up and retorted, "And you suppose you're the one to do it!" Then Boromir jumped up and glared, "And if you fail, what are we to do when Sauron takes back what is his?!!"

Gimli shouted the magic words that shouted chaos… "I shall die before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!!!"

It was an uproar. Zephyr had to defend Legolas, and she cannot hold it much longer as she jumped up screaming at Gimli, "How dare you!!!" with Cleff hanging on her sleeves, trying to control her. Gandalf stood up, and walked towards Elrond who seemed to have lost his mind, as the whole Council was torn in chaos. Luckily, Legolas was able to hold Zephyr, as Cleff fell down her seat… terrified by the horrifying sight of the argument reflected upon the One Ring… when a small voice jarred her awake and tremored the silence.

"I will take it!!!" Cleff looked over, and saw Frodo standing up against the midst, still unheard. "I will take the Ring to Mordor!" he screamed. For a hobbit, he was successful with a small voice to catch the Council's attention. Embarrased, and shocked to see that he was able to gain the Council's attention, (with Cleff unbelievably gaping back at him) he whispered back, "Though… I do not know the way…"

To Zephyr and Cleff's surprise, Gandalf smiled and walked over to Frodo. "I shall help you carry this burden Frodo Baggins," he whispered, placing a hand upon Frodo's shoulder, his face beaming with gratefulness. "As long as the burden is your's to carry…"

"By life, or death," a deep voice piped up from the crowd, as Aragorn, once known as Strider, (now that he has a new name) emerged from the crowd and took Frodo's hand. "I will be here to help you. And I will. You have my sword," he whispered.

"And my bow!" Legolas and Zephyr piped up… after all they were like Master and Apprentice, and one of the greatest archers Cleff has seen, or WILL be seeing.

"And my axe!" Gimli grunted, holding up a new axe… he seemed to have snatched out of nowhere. Legolas and Gimli walked over to Gandalf, Frodo and Aragorn, with Zephyr siding alongside Legolas, leaving Cleff and her jaw, hanging over her seat, all shocked. Boromir emerged, still smug, still loathing and spoke, "If this is the pledge of the Council," he spoke towards Frodo. "Then Gondor will see it done."

"HEY!" another unison of voices emerged out of nowhere, as Shea (still with cuts and bruises from the explotion overnight) emerged from behind Gandalf, startling Elrond, with sam tugging next to Frodo's sleeve. "Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam mustered. "I have vowed love and protection, and Frodo will see it done!" Shea said back, with Cleff's jaw going more unhinged than ever.

"It seems to so hard to separate you three, when he is invited to a secret council and YOU TWO are NOT…" Elrond muttered under his breath, when another smaller figures emerged into the scene and teamed alongside Frodo. "You need people of intelligence to lead you on this quest… mission… thing…" Pippin piped up, the grinned, having nobody to slap him down the head. "Maybe disaster," Cleff mustered, hand smacked upon her forehead, still seated on her chair. Luckily, Zephyr brought down a hand on Pippin's head, doing what is right for him.

"So be it…" Elrond sighed, eyeing the nine… or maybe eleven people assembled in front of him. "Eleven companions… and with a Cliffhanger to go with that," Elrond nodds his head to Cleff's direction, much to her shock. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Cleff jumped up to her feet and was about to scramble out of the door, her eyes as wide as flying saucers, with the Fellowship in shock staring back at her. "Great!" Pippin piped up, making Cleff stop to a halt and turn around, crossing her arms. "Where are we going?"

Cleff turned to see Frodo, Zephyr, Sam and Merry give her pleading and puzzled looks, despite that Cleff wanted to run away. "Nowhere," she answered Pippin's question, as the whole Council turned towards the exit, where Cleff is standing.

"The Council has seen it done, " she whispered, all eyes on her. "And you are the Fellowship of the Ring. And I am afraid I just cannot be." And with that, amidst Gandalf and Elrond's disapproving looks, she simply placed a hand upon her breast, and firmly bowed down to the newly formed Fellowship and the Council, then walked away.

"What is she doing…?" a gritted, nervous voice escaped Frodo's lips, feeling totally rejected. "She isn't coming…" Zephyr muttered a gritted voice, answering his question, exchanging puzzled looks with him and the rest of the Fellowship. Except Gandalf and Elrond, who seemed to be extremely displeased with Cleff's behaviour.

"Yes, she isn't going, and therefore, I won't let her get away with this."

_A/N: Uh-oh, Cleff doesn't want to join the Fellowship! Is she INSANE? This is a chance of a lifetime!!! Well, Elrond, Gandalf and Zephyr wouldn't let her just walk away with this. After all, a Cliffhanger isn't chosen to just cowardly walk away… See the intense reprimanding in the upcoming chapter… "**A Journey Worth Risking**"._


	17. A Journey Worth Risking

_A/N: You may notice, Cleff, Ash, Zephyr and Shea may have a part in Middle Earth, but they don't have some sort of super powers. Well, they do have gifts that are naturally built up in them like for instance…_

_Cleff has in control of the whole story… since she is Cliffhanger. Well, its her gift of writing which brings supernatural stances in Middle Earth… since we all know, she is influenced by Ash and they aren't both SANE. As for Ash, well… she became a Wraith, and does the incredible things Wraiths do… disappear and appear to be skilled in horseback riding, well sooner, she will gain control of the book as well. (SPOILER) Zephyr is an archer all her life, ever since Ash and Cleff met her, its her weapons which make her stronger. Well, the archery taught to her by Legolas is her rare gift. ^_-  Zephyr, although unexplained, is also a natural Mind-Reader. As for Shea, she is simply, a hobbit magnet. Well, she can also sense if any of the hobbits are in trouble and can quickly come to their rescue, which gains its use when they proceed to Mordor. (SPOILER) More or less, in Middle Earth, they can't survive without helping each other._

**Chapter 16: A Journey Worth Risking**

****

"You are now The Fellowship of the Ring, and I am afraid I just can't be."

Cleff shut her eyes tight, despite that the tears she wants to cry out of anger doesn't want to fall out. She stands alone, on top of one open Elven porch, overlooking nine people, specifically the Fellowship, who seemed to be preparing for a long trip to Mordor… although one is missing…

Cleff watches bitterly, as Shea fondles with the hobbits (with Zephyr watching dangerously behind her back), bickering and baby-talking, till she pinches little Pippin (who is still healing from the cuts and burns he gained from the _Distraction-Arrow™_ incident the night before) and makes him squeal on high-pitch note. Shea covers her ears and stumbles backwards, therefore hitting and stumbling on Zephyr… not the right person to stumble on, when she is dying to pull out her _Black-Arrows-Of-Immortal-Pain™_ and shove it up Shea's rear end… This results to a manic spree around the fountain, Shea running for her life, with Zephyr hounding like a Balrog behind her. Pippin, on the other hand, was still sobbing over his small cut, making Zephyr hiss "Crybaby."

Cleff snorted, she has seen Zephyr chase Shea for years, when they were still school mates. Well, the nasty b*tch from hell has been intimidating Zephyr for more than five years already, and when Zeph gets pissed, she brings out her winning bow and arrows, she could have smuggled under the principal's eye for a long time… But it is the conversation clearly heard between Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli that caught Cleff's eye… and she wasn't too happy about it…

"Nasty child," Boromir snorted, hand upon the hilt of his sword. "The Cliffhanger, was it?" Legolas, having respect to mysteries and prophecies of Middle Earth, such as Wizards and Istaris, frowned down upon Boromir's statement. "I doubt it, but I don't agree with Lord Elrond pushing along, dragging a nasty little brat along with us." Cleff, being only a few stories up high, felt cold, intimidated and pale upon Boromir's reaction.

Gimli snorted, and hugged his axe closer to his chest, looking more gruff than ever. "Boromir is right," the Dwarf growled. "Why is it that we have to take a child along with us? The path to Mordor has pointed edges… and no innocent mind can endure it…" Zephyr, upon hearing this, halted in her tracks, and glared at Gimli, without being seen. Shea, seeing her chance, grabbed Sam's _ALMIGHT PAN OF…_ out of nowhere, and slams it down Zephyr's head. The young archer can't stand it any longer… so she finally took her handy _Baseball-Bat-Of-Doom™_ out of pandemonium, and chased Shea with it, with a blood-curdling, Indian war-cry scream.

Legolas didn't agree more to the dwarf's point of view, but kept his mouth shut, as Aragorn stepped forward. "The children, indeed are not durable to join this quest," he smugly said, crossing his arms, his attitude falling upon the Strider's shadow once again. Cleff kept her mouth, even if in disbelief in Aragorn's actions, she didn't want to be discovered eavesdropping.  "Wreckless, mindless, and full of undaunted innocence they are… especially not that they could control the greed of the One Ring…" Aragorn whispered, as for the first time Boromir agreed with him. 

Legolas, finally had the floor and he spoke up saying, "As for the hobbits, they are almost considered children too, are they? Then why are the delicate halflings included in this quest… if children themselves are too young to protect themselves. " Aragorn looked up at Legolas, as their eyes met, the Ranger seeing the point in his eyes. Boromir looked away, his hand smooting the hilt of his sword. "Indeed, Legolas is right. Children carry innocence and truth, enough to protect us from the One Ring's undeniable lust. If they can resist it, so should we." (TRULY CORRECT ARAGORN! TAKE THAT BOROMIR!)

Cleff found hope in Aragorn's words, as she looked up and saw the sun falling back into the darkness, it was almost sundown. Again, she heard Aragorn spoke. "I have seen the Cliffhanger in action," he confirmed to Boromir. "The girl isn't much of a child as I expected her," he spoke. "But regardless of the mere truth that she keeps messing things up…" Cleff turned red, and backed away from the porch, gulty of herself.

Suddenly, just after Cleff thought she has gone far enough of what the Fellowship has to throw against her, another ear-piercing deep voice rang from her back startling her.

"Undauntless enough," Elrond said crossly, walking up behind her, as Cleff tried to look innocent, despite her hesitation to join the Fellowship. "After you perform a prideless walkout on my council, I find you eavesdropping on the Fellowship's conversation, child." Cleff stepped back from the porch, as Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, Zephyr, Shea and the hobbits looked up, and noticed that she was standing there. One by one, they shook their heads and left the fountain-rock-garden, leaving Zephyr, Shea and the hobbits still creating catastrophies. 

Cleff crossed her arms, and faced Elrond, swallowing all her fears. "I am afraid of this, Lord Elrond," she spoke, pride quivering in her voice. "As you may be thinking, I am not going." And with that, Elrond gave her an empty glare and sat down a chair, mocking. 

"You should be afraid," he spoke mockingly, as another figure emerged from the darkness to stand by his side, Gandalf. "For such words, 'I am afraid, I just cannot.', isn't reasonable enough for a Cliffhanger." Elrond waved his hand impatiently and quoted from Cleff's walk out speech back from the Council. Cleff looked down on the floor, feeling less guilty, but more of betrayed in the moment. 

"I didn't choose you to be a Cliffhanger, so just you would walk out on the most important quest you should take, Clefe," Gandalf said more crossly, pounding Cleff's pride to dust, even if she found the courage to talk back. "I didn't choose to be a Cliffhanger in the first place-" she retorted. "Then I shouldn't have chosen you after all…" Gandalf answered firmly, keeping her speechless.

Cleff felt the option to fight unreasonable, as she gave up all hope and slumped on a chair. "I can't carry all of this on my own," she whined as she set her eyes on the Book, which Elrond has taken in his arms. "Especially when you say that my only ally has betrayed me, left me all alone in the darkness, and turned against me…"

Elrond passed the Book hopelessly to Gandalf, who leafed through it, and told Cleff, "Don't keep blaming the past for a fault not written by your hands, Cliffhanger. Fate has other plans for you, if Frodo the hobbit was tasked to be the Ringbearer, then fate then decides to lay the burden of Cliffhanger to you. It is as simple as that."

_Its not as simple as that…_ A frustrated voice answered in Cleff's head. Much to Cleff's relief, Gandalf approached her, bearing the Book with a smile. "Things fit into pieces soon, Cleff… and as you go along your way, mysteries left unsolved shall finds its answers… and we shall be there along the way." This left Cleff deep in thought, grateful of the Istari and his kindness, and Elrond of his compassion, as she just stood there, staring after Gandalf's words, thinking… 

"Thank you for finding the time to deal with my foolishness, and succeeding to convince me," Cleff finally decided with a smile, as she prepares to sprint out of the porch. "I am going with the Fellowship." With a small pat on the back, Gandalf finally let her go, and before she can get out of their sight, Elrond called out. "They will be leaving by nightfall," the elven king muttered, turning to Gandalf with confirmation. The old wizard just nodded. Cleff gave them a frantic nodd, and dashed down the stairs.

Elrond and Gandalf looked over the fountain-rock-garden, and saw Cleff dash across it, to be halted by Zephyr. The two girls ask each other questions, and to each's delight to find out that they were both in the Fellowship, started jumping up and down in complete excitement, as they exited towards the elven hall.

"What a fine Cliffhanger you have chosen Gandalf," Elrond spoke heedlessly, unbelieving. "That child will bring balance to Middle Earth, once the Ring is destroyed."

~ ~ ~

Cleff and Zephyr were scrambling down an elven hall, trying to catch the sunlight before the Fellowship could leave, when a door suddenly bursts open, stopping the two, panting in mid-track. To their surprise, Frodo emerged from the room, the Mythril slung over his shoulder, and the Sting closed upon his hand. And upon seeing Cleff in a hurry, he was surely startled… and confused. "Where are you going?" the hobbit asked quickly.

Cleff tried to catch her breath as she said, "To my room, we barely have enough time to pack up before the sun goes down…" She stopped talking as Frodo returned her a look of self-pity, rejection and confusion. "You're leaving to find your Wraith friend, are you…?" he asked bitterly, water dwelling in hid blue eyes, making Cleff feel like a fool, and Zephyr feeling sorry.

Cleff and Zephyr shook their heads, exchanging grateful glances. "Not this time Frodo," Zephyr answered. "I have been reprimanded by the council," Cleff announced softly, to get rid of embarrassment, as Frodo's eyes widened with pity. "Its all my fault-" he started, when Cleff raised a hand to silence him. "No apologies needed, Frodo," she murmured, as Zephyr slumped her back down a pillar, still panting. "I am the one who needs to apologize to you for giving you the feeling of rejection, and refusing to proceed with my promise of loyalty to you. I shall be with you till the very end, old friend." With that, Cleff's guilty feelings all vaporized.

Frodo seemed to have taken the apology so seriously, as he tried to stop himself from hugging Cleff, and just started to march down the opposite direction. "Thank you dear Cleff," he said, before he walked away. "That meant a lot to me." 

Cleff watched Frodo walk away, as she found the time to catch her breath. She was about to run after him, when Zephyr suddenly stood up and dragged her towards the opposite direction. "Not now Cleff!!! This way!!!" she screamed into Cleff's exhausted, ringing ears.

~ ~ ~

"Where is she?" Frodo muttered nervously. It was past nightfall. The whole Fellowship was assembled outside The House of Elrond, except for Cleff or Zephyr. "Oh don't worry about that wrench Frodo," Shea piped up behind him, putting her long arms around the poor confused hobbit. "She refused to join us and accompany you to all the worst places, and you know that I'll always be by your side… oh, after what happened to us last night…"

Merry and Pippin winced, Sam offered them earplugs, as Frodo turned around nervously and said, "Nothing happened to us last night, Shea.." Shea's jaw dropped as if stupefied, as her own eyes began to fill up with tears. "You don't remember…" Frodo began to panic, much to Sam, Merry and Pippin's dismay, as he began to fuss about on Shea, trying to stop her from throwing an enormous tantrum. "It doesn't matter dear Shea…"

Boromir and Aragorn somehow exchanged glances, after seeing the Frodo and Shea upcoming catastrophe, and shook their heads in unison. Legolas rolled his eyes, as Gandalf sighed impatiently, waiting hand and foot, leaning on his staff, with his pointy hat on the head, waiting right by the Gates Of Rivendell. (if Rivendell ever had entrance fees or gates… nevermind.) Boromir looked up, and "tsked", turning to Gandalf, who was standing still and said, "Need not to make haste, Gandalf the Grey. We must go now, the path that awaits to Mordor is growing as thinner as it seems…" Then, he was suddenly, interrupted, as all of their eyes suddenly strayed towards the peak of the elven stairs.

Suddenly, a sudden scrambling was heard from the top of the staircase… and Cleff and Zephyr both appeared bumbling fast on clumsy restless feet, with large sack slung over their shoulders. Cleff, was about to hang around and collapse at the top, when Gandalf sighed, and began to walk out of Rivendell. "Gandalf! Wait!" The two girls chorused, as Gandalf and Boromir stopped to a halt. Cleff and Zephyr quickly bounded down the stairs, and lined up behind Aragorn, Merry and Pippin (who was busy checking if he brought enough food), ignoring the suspicious looks of Gimli and Boromir. Legolas suddenly brightened up to see Zephyr with them, all packed with her arrows and dangerous thingamajigs.

"I need not ask but much to the rule of the Council," Boromir asked arrogant and demanding as he always was. "But, what the hell are you two doing here?!!" Frodo's eyes widened in some sort of anger, as Cleff opened her mouth to retort back angrily at Boromir, her eyes flaming, when Zephyr just nudged her hard on the stomach. 

Gandalf turned around simply and answered Boromir, "The matter has been settled. This Fellowship needs a Cliffhanger, and there she is." Boromir was speechless, as he was left frozen on his two feet, staring back at Gandalf, as one by one, they exited Rivendell. Cleff and Zephyr passed him, and happily stuck their tounges out at him. Lucky, Boromir didn't bring some scissors.

~ ~ ~

Cleff and Zephyr exchanged glances, and looked down fourty feet below the mountain they just hiked up. They never knew Middle Earth was this magnificent, and you don't even have to go rock climbing… "That was sooo high…" They chorused, as Gandalf chuckled behind them, patting both girls at the back, making their knees buckle because of the height. Cleff brushed off any dust off her traveling garments, which consist all of elven fashion: a tight top with a sophisticated collar, with her grey turtle neck under it, dark brown robes that flow over her tight brown leggings, with small, black leather boots, with a little brown pointy hat sitting on top of her head (given by Gandalf, to complete the "Cliffhanger" attire), and on her belt is fastened, a long sharp pointed, elven sword. Zephyr wore the same sophisticated collar top, all matching Cleff's attire, all in black. She tried to wear her hair in a ponytail, to no avail, but Zephyr usually likes her hair worn like a huge flowing arc of jet black silk-threads, flowing in the wind…

Shea on the other hand was so stupid to wear a very long elven fashioned dress, which she could trip on, but only to realize that she got silk leggings and tough leather boots under that girlish skirt Cleff and Zephyr frowned upon. 

The two girls were still busy worrying about the height of the mountain, when a small, annoying voice piped up behind them, pretty muffled for an apple is stuck in the person's mouth. "Are we there yet?" came Pippin's annoying little question, that came up every fifteen minutes eversince their flight from Rivendell. 

Zephyr and Cleff rolled their eyes, and walked past Pippin, who quickly catched up, following their tracks. "As I asked, are we there yet?" he repeated, his voice more muffled for Merry has forced the whole apple in his meat cage. Cleff smacked her forehead, and looked desperately at Zephyr, who can only shrugged. "According to head count: That's the 567th time you have asked, dear Pippin" Cleff said exhaustedly, putting some exaggeration on the last words.

Finally, Pip clamped his huge mouth. Zephyr and Cleff sighed, as they hiked towards another small hill (about fifteen feet high this time), and when they got to the top, the most beautiful breathtaking sight awaited them… some bunch of boulders positioned on each other with a lot of beautiful green mountains far away. Then suddenly… "So, are we there yet?" 

Cleff let out a frustrated sigh, as Zephyr cannot take it anymore, as she bashed Pippin on the head with her almighty _Baseball-Bat-Of-Doom™_, her face fusing out shards of steam from her nose and ears. Pippin whimpered quietly, soft enough not to send Shea fussing over him, as he asked sooo pitifully, you can mistake him for a cute little teddy bear in tears… "According to painful-head count, dear Zephyr: that was the 97th time you painfully bashed me on the head… Oh why do you hate me so much…"

Zephyr turned around slowly, as Cleff snorted, and followed the Fellowship in suit of settling down the boulder-mountain. "Because you are damn childish, dear Pippin," she hissed, making sure not to leave any trace of empathy on her face, as she climbed up a boulder after Legolas, who promised to give her some arrow-training.

Pippin, on the other hand, gave this cute little pout at a bewildered Merry, as he painfully rubbed the spot where the _Baseball-Bat-Of-Doom™_ hit him…

~ ~ ~

Cleff has been sitting on top of the highest boulder now for half an hour, her face hidden behind the Great Book, as she watched the Fellowship do the things she has never seen done before. Gandalf, for starters was silently blowing different colored smoke-rings, and with Gimli beside him, the poor dwarf almost choked on a blue one. This made Cleff note on the side of the Great Book (still flashing the current events happening word for word), _I wonder, with all those technocolored smoke-rings, what could be the color of Gandalf's lungs?_

Sam and Frodo were sitting nearby, laughing merrily over a cooked pan of sausages, with Shea hovering nearby, much to Sam's delight. This made Cleff roll her eyes and consider the possibility of a Frodo and Sam slash… but she doesn't want to have that happen in the Great Book. Especially a romance with Shea. 

Zephyr and Legolas were having their archery training by the bushes nearby, Legolas whispering to Zephyr to hit the _Distraction-Arrow_™ on Boromir's butt… thinking of the nasty effects that could happen…

Unfortunately, Boromir was busy ducking, flailing Pippin and Merry's miscalculated sword-fights, that the Arrow missed his… erm… delicate part and went whizzing past Gandalf's head… knocking off the pipe off his mouth… Legolas merely panicked, and grabbed the bow and flung it into Aragorn's hands… making Gandalf think Aragorn did it. Cleff was laughing like a lunatic, as Gandalf angrily chased Aragorn with his staff, as the Ranger ran around the boulder-mountain for his dear life, and not to be turned anything unnatural… As you can see hidden in the bushes, Zephyr and Legolas having a precious high five, with an A+ on Zephyr's elven report card…

Somehow, Cleff laughed so hard on top of the highest boulder, it attracted everyone's attetion. Cleff went silent, face all red, and her pointy hat lopsided. "Ooopps… sorry." She said, then unleashing a very unfeminine belch… that attracted a cloud of birds that seems to be moving faster than the wind… "Spies from Isengard!!!" Legolas screamed, leaping out of his hiding place, Zephyr upon his tail.

Cleff held her hat down, as suddenly Gandalf grabbed her on the collar and dragged her down the highest boulder, and under the lowest one. Everyone did suit, as Boromir grabbed a frantic Merry and Pippin, and dove under a boulder, Frodo and Sam being hauled by Aragorn and Shea after throwing the sausages aside and putting out the fire. Cleff, Gandalf and Gimli were all hiding under the lowest boulder, along with Legolas and Zephyr.

"Very manly belch you made Cliffhanger," Gimli shook his head embarrassingly. "Very manly." Zephyr snorted at Cleff quietly, as Cleff turned to Gimli, all red, "Why, can you belch louder than that?" She hissed. Gandalf rolled his eyes and said, "It is still a very productive thing to do, Cliffhanger," he hissed. "Belching like a Balrog when you're on the peak of a mountain…" Gimli's eyes widened as if he remembered something. 

"Gandalf, we could take the road to the Mines of Moria! My cousin Balin will give us a Royal welcome!!!" Legolas, Zephyr, Gandalf and Cleff remained speechless, as an eerie pack of nasty birds flew overhead, instead of crickets sounding in the background. Zephyr, Cleff and Gandalf exchanged sour looks as Cleff whined much to Gimli's dismay, "We can't go to Moria, its dangerous-" Then next thing Cleff knew is that Zephyr had her hand clamped around her mouth. 

Frodo and Sam, on the other hand, was hiding under a boulder with Aragorn, when a bird-spy began to attack the sausages they laid aside… right beside the place where Aragorn and the hobbits were hiding!

"Shooo! Shoo!!!" Frodo started musing, trying to kick the bird away with his hairy feet… Luckily, Aragorn was able to pull him away from the bird, screaming in his ear, "Are you crazy?!!! That bird's a spy from Mordor!!" Sam and Frodo exchanged sour glances. "Bird a spy from Moria? Ewwww…" (I know this doesn't make sense.)

 Meanwhile, the birds all flew away in the nick of time, as Gandalf, Zephyr, Cleff and Legolas jumped out of their hiding places, and the other members of the Fellowship followed suit. Gandalf quickly turned to Gimli and said, "I will not take the path to Moria till I have no other choice Gimli." Then Gandalf turns to the rest of the Fellowship and announces, "The birds have tracked us down… we must get to Mordor as quick as we can…any suggestions?" They all turned to the Cliffhanger and the Ringbearer. "Whaaaat?!!" Frodo and Cleff mused in unison.

"You're the one who belched in the first place!" Zephyr said to Cleff. "But you're the one who fired the arrow in the other hand!!!" Cleff threw back. The two began bickering each other till Gandalf had to clear his throat, and Zephyr and Legolas had to turn red and hide their wands. "We have another option," They all look up onto a farther mountain, but filled with snow and hailstorms. "We must cross Cahadras."

Frodo nodded, and sooner or later, everyone had to. Then suddenly, Shea appeared in tears, running around in a tantrum, Merry and Pippin poking at her hair. "Poooooo!!! I hate poooooo!!!" Shea was screaming. "She has been pooped by a nasty Mordor bird?" Zephyr asked curiously.

All the members of the Fellowship quickly exchanged glances, and quickly scrambled off the mountain, nobody seemed to want to do anything with the Girl-With-The-Stuff-On-Her-Hair. Merry and Pippin shrugged, and dragged Shea along with them, her hair starting to get really sticky. (ewww) 

"Why is this isn't my day?!!!" Shea squealed.

_Disclaimers: Zephyr's arrows, bow, and weapons including the NEW Baseball-Bat-Of-Doom™ belong to Zephyr with the help of Mordor Inc. "Your Headless Heads Are Us!!!"_


	18. Ice Ice Baby!

Chapter 17: Ice Ice Baby! 

****

 A hooded figure, all moped up in black, awaited the return of birds under the rock orc cave, under the Twoer of Isengard. Smoke, heat and fire bellowed from the gaping hole under the ground, as the figure looked past the black sky, and up to the mountains of snow, glaring at the beautiful landscape with red flaring eyes like the Eye Of Sauron… as a flutter of terrifying wings flew overhead.

"So, you have chosen the path to cross the evil mountain," Ash hissed under her cloak, as her red eyes ceased to flare, showing black rings around the lids of her eyes, and red veins throbbing on the whites of her eyeballs… all the result of Saruman's eye-popping Nazgul torture… A white figure holding an supreme staff made of smooth granite, stood by her evil Wraith-like self, and smiled up with supreme satisfaction at the flutter of the evil birds flying high up ahead. "So, Gandalf has chosen the path to Cahadras, has he not as what the flock has told you, young Wraith…" Saruman hissed deeply, almost making Ash tremble in shock, after all the horrifying torture…

"If the mountain defeats you, where will you go…" One of the birds dropped something unusual down Ash's black booted feet, a rusty piece of gnawed sausage… back from the discarded lunch Frodo and Sam has thrown away. "What is this…? A little prize?" Ash spoke heedingly with greed, as she sniffed the over gnawed, spoiled piece of meat. "Hobbits… off to Cahadras indeed… What a hungry little surprise…" Ash thought, for she hadn't eaten for days… only living off the thirst for power over the One Ring…

She turned to Saruman, and froze in delirium, trying not to laugh out loud her fruity little Nazgul laugh: The poor old Istari was covered in bird-poo. "Delightful little prize they do bring, don't they, nasty little Nazgul?!" he hissed, trying to remove the wedge in his sticky hair, poking it upwards with his staff. Ash straightened up, and threw the piece of meat aside. "Saruman, I shall continue the quest to Cahadras. I will follow them."

Saruman looked up, and gave up on his hair-poking assessment. "Of course you do…" he said, looking over a bunch of Nazgul huddled over a molten rock, groaning, having a bad stomach-flue over the torture of Saruman, which is over-dosing them with Happy Biscuit Cookies™. "You were wise to get away from this one, Young Nazgul… You will not fail me this time…" Saruman glared wickedly and smiled like a maniac at the hooded invisble face of Ash, making her wave her hand impatiently, at the same time backing off from the old crazy wizard.

"All right!!! Stop the fuzzing, will ya Saru? I'm going to track them down and take back a hobbit or two, with the One Ring unspoiled." And with that, taking a nervous look back at the wizard, Ash took on a new horse, and exited Isengard with a wild-Nazgul shriek.

Meanwhile, another evil bird flew over Saruman's head, sat down his old whitening hair… and gave out a relieving _pfffft! _Saruman's eyes widened in shock, as white thread of liquid flew down his face. "Get off you nasty bird!!! You %$#@^$* little bird!!!" he screamed, swatting the flock of birds pooing over him with his big granite staff.

~ ~ ~

 "Ughmmm." Frodo groaned, as he took a hard step as the Fellowship hiked through a thick layer of snow, getting up to the snowy mountain. The hobbit takes another delicate step, slips on a bunch of rocks, and falls backward. This fall hits Cleff, who looses her balance and falls over Merry and Pippin, and so on and so forth, hitting Zephyr and tripping the tall and clumsy Aragorn. All the six people were stuck struggling on top of each other, hitting and insulting each other, all in a ball of snow. If Aragorn hadn't stuck his butt up a rock… they would all have fallen off a ravine to kingdom come.

"Clumsy!" "Gangly!" "Slippery foot!" "Hairy feet!" A series of head hitting, punching and insult throwing was heard, as Gandalf halted on top of the snow, leaned on his staff and rolled his eyes. "Hairy feet?!! That's us!!! Let us up, we can't breathe!!!" struggled Merry and Pippin, lying under Aragorn. Shea gasped, and hurried down to Pippin, mustering sweetly "Oh sweet little Pippie, you shouldn't play in dirty snow-" When Zephyr's eyes turned red, pulled a staff out of nowhere, and grabbed Shea on the collar, as the whole snowball of people ended up in a snowball fight. "Oh no you don't!!!" she screamed, hitting Shea on the head.

Cliff, stuck under Zephyr and Merry, angrily grabbed the _Baseball-Bat-Of-Doom™_ out of nowhere, and joined in Zephyr, beating Shea, and Aragorn to pieces. Sooner or later the snowball fight turned into a big ball of dust (just like what you see in cartoons), and what was left of the Fellowship peered at the smoke of dust, unable to distinguish who's who.

Gandalf groaned and motioned to a stupefied Legolas, Boromir, Gimli and Sam with Bill the Pony, saying, "Will someone put a stop to all this madness?!" The four gaped at Gandalf, as crickets sang in the background(despite the weather). "Boromir?" The old weary wizard suggested hopelessly. Boromir rolled his eyes, and went down the big ball of dust and grunted, "Yes, yes your Stupid Old Man…" Suddenly, a staff hit his head, Gandalf got annoyed. "What did you call me?" _Never annoy wizards…_ An old saying said in Boromir's head. "Nothing, nothing," he grunted as he tried to break up the fight.

Frodo managed to crawl out of the big wrestling-fight ball of dust, and clasps at his neck… to realize that the Ring has fallen off his neck and was lying a few meters up… under Boromir's foot. He was about to get his hands on it, when a stupefied Boromir picked it up, and stared at it as if it was his long lost wife… Cleff, Zephyr, Shea and Aragorn stopped beating up each other, as Pippin and Merry finally took deep breaths, free from the heavy weight. Boromir held the Ring hig enough out of Frodo's reach, as the poor little hobbit jumped up and down, trying to snatch it from Boromir.

"How small a thing could hold evil so powerful," Boromir whispered to himself, as Frodo gived up on jumping hig out of his reach, and was about to give a tantrum. "And this seems to be the best gift I could give my bride-never-to-be…" he added, making Cleff and Aragorn exchange glances and groan. "Ewwww…" Zephyr groaned, as Shea smiled warmly. "Isn't that sweet-" A large piece of the wooden staff Zephyr was holding slammed down Shea's head, knocking her unconscious.

Aragorn got up to his feet and called out sternly at a transfixed Boromir. "Boromir! Give the Ring back to Frodo!" Boromir snapped out of his nasty little wedding dream, and looked down at a watery eyed Frodo, who was minutes away to a tantrum. "Gimme back my Ring!" he fussed in a cute little voice. Cleff and Zephyr exchanged despicable glances and raised an eyebrow.

Boromir broke into laughter, and looked down at a pouty Frodo undespicably. He slowly brought the Ring down, to Frodo's level, when Frodo snapped, and plucked the Ring from his hand like a cranky, little, greedy child. "Why you-" Boromir glared, almost scaring Frodo away, making a motion to strangle; if it weren't for Cleff and Zephyr who snapped, raising their staffs (and Baseball bats), screaming "CHARGE!!!" The two girls jumped over Boromir, and started beating him up black and blue in front of a shocked Frodo, much to Aragorn, Merry, Pippin and Shea's humour. 

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?!!" Gandalf finally bellowed. Cleff and Zephyr, quickly put their beatings to a halt, as they looked nervous back at the flaming Istari. Legolas gave a small giggle, mouthing to Zephyr in Elvish "Good work!" but quickly toned down, when he saw Gandalf on his boiling point. Boromir, hardly black and blue, got up, smirked at the two and trotted up the mountain, carrying the big dinner-plate shield on his back. "You children have done nothing but trouble eversince you got here!" Gandalf bellowed, as the two girls quickly glared at Shea and made their "weapons" disappear in a flash of lightning.

"I didn't expect this of you Cliffhanger," Gandalf warned Cleff. "I didn't expect this." And with that, Gandalf, along with Legolas, a weary Boromir, Frodo, Sam and the rest of them, stepped up and continued hiking up the mountain. Aragorn, looked back at Cleff with a stern look, and to her and Zephyr's surprise, he just shrugged, and motioned for Merry and Pippin to follow.

Cleff and Zephyr sank down the snow covered floor and sat there for a minute, looking at the Fellowship moving farther and farther up the snowy face of Cahadras. Cleff sighed, deeply regretting why the heck did she still go with the Fellowship, when Zephyr plopped beside her in the cold snow, taking off a VERY HEAVY backpack, shoving in into the white sheets of hail. "I ought we shouldn't have done that," she strained, as she took the heavy load off her back, with Cleff gaping at it. "Gandalf seems pretty boiled up, you know."

Cleff couldn't take her eyes off the backpack. No wonder why Zephyr was starting to get cranky… it was a VERY heavy load after all… "What have you got in there?! Pots and pans? If you do, you might ought to join a cooking club with Samwise…" Zephyr laughed at this, and unzipped the bag… with lots of snow gear inside. Especially a pair of those tight, light and durable Snow-Boots™ which can help one walk on snow. "Who said only Legolas can only walk on snow?" she said, a menacing grin glowing up her face.

Cleff, who's mouth was left wide open, could only grin back as much as they could.

~ ~ ~

"Oh yeah!!!" A voice overhead Aragorn and Boromir (who are burdened by carrying the hobbits), made them look up and go really really cross. They were already up Cahadras, but there is no good landscapes to be seen. Unfortunately, Gandalf has forgotten about the weather forecast, and now they are plunging into deep cold snow, with Legolas leading the way, since he was light enough to walk on snow… not to mention two crazy teens who got hold of Snow-Boots™ and are busy singing, and dancing, taunting and annoying the others, ON TOP OF THE SNOW!!!

"ICE ICE BABY!!! WHOOOO!!! Tan-tan-tan-tananan-tan, tan-tan-tan-tanantan… ICE ICE BABY WHOOOO!!" Cleff and Zephyr sang, swaying their hips, waving their hands on the snow-filled air, and making faces at a furious Shea who was also busy trudging through the snow. Gandalf rolled his eyes at the two hormonal teens, and continued trudging, when suddenly, snow hanging on top of the cliff overhead was threatening to befall them, and the winds grew stronger, that they all had to stop and look up. Cleff and Zephyr didn't, with Legolas wanting to throw them off the mountain, his eyes strained from rolling them.

"A voice befells the air!" Legolas screamed amidst the strong wind, battling Cleff aand Zephyr's loud singing. ("ICE ICE BABY, WOOOO!!!") "It is Saruman!!!" Gandalf exclaimed, finally maing the two teens shut up. Gandalf tried to to counter-act the voice screaming from far away, seeming to be bringing down the mountain, but, it backfired, and sent a whole avalanche of snow coming down at them.

The whole Fellowship dug themselves out, especially Cleff and Zephyr, who could have bobbed up and found out that their Snow-Boots™ were made of inflatables. "I am sorry!" Cleff and Zephyr chorused, amidst a hopeless fellowship. "It is no use…" the old Istari whispered, as Aragorn and Boromir began to argue about walking away. 

"Lets just take the path to Gondor!!!" Boromir suggested, against the howling winds. "We can gte the help of my people!!!" Aragorn, who tried to maintain Frodo and Sam above the snow, shook his head and said, "We're going to get too close to Mordor!!!" Then Gimli repeated the same line that made Gandalf and Cleff fear the most: "Gandalf! Lets go to the Mines of Moria!!! It is the only way there!!!"

Cleff looked at Gandalf, and clutched the Book, lying in a sack, tight in her arms, as the Old Istari shook his head at her. Gandalf seemed to be deep in thought… _you know the terror that awaits Moria… darkness…flame and fire…_

"Let the Cliffhanger and The Ringbearer decide." The old wizard finally spoke out. Cleff's eyes narrowed towards Frodo, who was almost out cold, clutching the Ring tight around his neck. "I can't take this decision," Cleff whispered. "Please decide now, Frodo." _Don't tell me we'll go through the mines._

A deep realization seems to brew in those deep blue eyes till… "We shall go to the mines!" Frodo announced, with matching courage. 

Cleff and Zephyr exchanged horrific looks. "Whaaaat?!! You can't do that!!! You know-" Gandalf quickly gave Cleff a warning sign, as Frodo gave Cleff and Zephyr a puzzled look. "You told me to decide!!! Maybe you need to improve your management skills, Master Cleff!!!"

If it wasn't for the inflated Snow-Boots and Zephyr, Cleff could have strangled Frodo. If she even dared.

A/N: I know this sucked. Well, obviously, more Moria trouble is coming up, and I am having pretty decent trouble looking for inspiration. Oh yeah, disclaimers include Zephyr's new Staff-O-Matic™. That was her idea. ^-^


	19. Manic Moria

A/N: Thanks for Zephyr's correction, I remembered, adorable little Pippin has a SCOTTISH ACCENT!!! What made me think of him as IRISH? Leprechauns perhaps? But Pip is cuter than a leprechaun! Right, Zephyr? Chapter 18: Manic Moria 

Cleff grunted angrily, her blue eyes rolling from side to side, obviously showing that she is past annoyed, as they trudged through the sharp rocks finding their way to Moria. A few miles ahead of her, Frodo looked back at her with a pair of worried, and sarcastic blue eyes of his own, obviously still twitchy with Cleff's sudden anger with him, when he decided to pass through the mines to conclude the journey of the Fellowship. For Cleff (and Gandalf), she thinks Frodo is a big dunce to make such a stupid decision.

_"Maybe you need to improve your management skills, Master Cleff,_" Cleff mustered sarcastically, mimicking poor little Frodo in a high pitched, whiny voice. Frodo gave a her a blue eyed, pouty glare, and looked ahead at Gandalf who was leading the way. Cleff was about to whack Frodo on the back of the neck, when an ALMIGHTY PAN OF DOOM hit her randomly on the head, almost pushing her into the dark swamp they were passing.

Zephyr broke into a small snigger (over Cleff's sarcastic ranting), but she suddenly glared, as she caught Cleff before she can fall into the dark lake. Sam gave a small "Hmmmph", crossing his arms, tossing his head into the air, clutching his ALMIGHTY PAN OF DOOM, Shea following behind him with a wicked glare. "Sam will kill you if you try anything," Shea hissed, her fair, but glowering face under her gray silk hood. "Pervy hobbit fancier OR NOT…"

Cleff tried to attack back, but Zephyr held her still, finally noticing that Gandalf has stopped walking, and paused by a tall rock wall. "The walls of Moria," Gimli mused, as Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn looked up and around, taking a clear view of the swamp. Cleff and Zephyr exchanged disapproving glances.

Cleff cannot stand it anymore. _That's it, I can't let them all suffer what they all have to suffer in the darkness of Moria… _she thought, as she prepared to dash to stop Gandalf from letting starlight and moonlight show Moria's door. _I can't afford to loose and Istari to the Balrog – _ But even before Cleff could take a step, Zephyr has caught her collar again.

"I see," she said suspiciously, with Cleff giving Zephyr a sarcastic look under her arm. "You're off to spoil the story again, have you?" (As for Cleff, she realized that Legolas's training has affected Zephyr more, but have given her keen eyes, and the power to read minds…) Cleff broke from Zephyr's graps brutally and brushed dirt off her cloak. "Three words: Death, Watcher and Balrog. Is Moria that classified, Zephyr?" Cleff mustered, confronting Zephyr, as the Fellowship began to settle down outside the walls of Moria. 

"You can't tell them that!!! A Cliffhanger isn't to mess up with fate and spoil the story to the cast, remember?" Zephyr's eyes glinted with fear and resentment, when Cleff didn't answer, with Zephyr obviously sensing Cleff's headstrong final decision.

Zephyr crossed her arms and said, "You're not going to do it, Cleff."

Cleff stuck her tounge out at Zephyr. "Will to."

Zephyr rolled her eyes, grabbed a wad of mud and prepared to aim it on Cleff's face. "Will not!"

Cleff pulled her sleeves up, and grabbed a bunch of extra sausages and food from her backpack, for her aiming defense. "Will to!"

Zephyr didn't stand it any longer. The wad hit Cleff's cloak and she went about ranting on how Zephyr stained her best black cloak. Zephyr and Cleff started laughing as they started a mud-food fight out in the walls of Moria, much to the Fellowship's disgrace.

Both were almost overcome with laughter when Zephyr was about to aim a wad of sausages back at Cleff, when… someone snatched it from her arm. "PIPPIN YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE BASTARD –" Zephyr started, when Pippin gave a little naughty "eeeeep!" and ran off. Well, to make matters worse, since Pippin was holding a wad of sausages, he was chased by Bill the Pony who was about to be released by Aragorn and Sam.

"YOU NASTY LITTLE PONY!!! COME BACK HEEERE!!!" Aragorn screamed, as he and Sam ("BIIIIIILLLL!!!") chased the stupid little pony and the outraged hobbit Pippin into the forest. Zephyr and Cleff exchanged ridiculous demented looks as Zephyr got up to her feet and ran after the "chasing-a-stupid-pony-and-fool-of-a-took" squad. "I'LL COME BACK AFTER YOU AFTER I KICK PIP'S HINEY!!!" she called after Cleff who burst out laughing.

By the doors of Moria, Gandalf was trying to figure out of how to open the door, with Frodo watching curiously behind him, as moonlight and starlight revealed the shining gates of the mines. "_Speak Friend, and enter." _Gandalf read, as Frodo, Legolas, Gimli and Shea exchanged clueless glances. "So what is supposed to happen?" Merry asked in a chipper manner. 

"Oh, if you're a friend, you'll just speak the password, and the doors will open!" Gandalf said skeptically, which made Cleff, who was hovering nearby roll her eyes. Well, the Cliffhanger was ignored, as Gandalf pressed the tip of his staff on the glistening door and blurted out a string of elvish. ("Ay Macarena, Macarena, macarena, ey, macarena!") 

Nothing happened… except from a loud _pppppppppfffffftttttttttt _from behind the old wizard which made all the flowers melted into a sickly shade of green goo. Merry fainted with the smell, as what was left of the Fellowship was left on the ground, rolling on dirt with laughter. Gandalf turned red, and blurted out, "YOU KNOW ITS NOT EASY BY BEING A WIZARD TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THE PASSWORD THROUGH DWARVES SECRET MINES!!!" And with a slight _hmmmpf,_ Gandalf plopped down a huge boulder, which made the Fellowship shut up and go nervous.

Cleff exchanged nervous, worried glances with Shea (to her surprise) and saw her chance of showing how powerful and all knowing a Cliffhanger could be.

"You know Gandalf," she said, walking over to the boulder, trying to comfort a depressed Gandalf. "You know the answers deep inside. That's what Istari's are for. Maybe, you haven't seen the answer. Survey the mesaage on the door again." Gandal fgave a small *sniff* and looked up at her, "Really?"

Cleff rolled her eyes, and can't stand it any longer. "C'mon Gandaaalf!!! The valars didn't send you here to be some useless Maia, did they?!! Look closely!!! Maybe it's a –"

Cleff was rudely interrupted when Frodo stood up and looked at the glistening door. "IT'S A RIDDLE!" He piped up. Cleff and Gandalf looked back at him, both glares on their faces, saying "shhhh!". Frodo turned red and backed away a bit. Aragorn, Sam, Zephyr and Pippin were back, with Aragorn acting as a pervy hobbit fancier he is, comforting Sam who burst into tears of losing Bill, with Zephyr and Pippin stuck in a wrestling-shouting match, reprimanding each other.

Back to Frodo, he tried to reach out to Cleff and Gandalf again. "Maybe it's a riddle!" he said nervously, now that all eyes were glaring at him (except for Shea, who was looking longingly at him). "_Speak Friend, and enter…_ Gandalf, what is the elvish word for friend?" 

Cleff's eyes turned red, as she looked loathingly at Frodo… "THAT'S MY LINE YOU NASTY PERVY HOBBIT…" Gandalf shrugged and tried, "Mellon?" To the relief of all, the door creaked open, as Gandalf hapilly beckoned the rest of the Fellowship inside. But, nobody budged, as they were all concerned and amused with Cleff charging at Frodo, who began to back into the lake… about to start a heat wave shouting match.

"_You… you…" _Cleff glared loathingly at Frodo, whose blue eyes began to twitch and roll with fear, backing off deeper into the lake. "_Ash was right about you Frodo Baggins! You imbecile… you always steal people's lines! You pervy scene-stealer!!! Do I have a chance to prove myself? NOOO! The Ringbearer always steals all the credit!!! And who gets praised for carrying a stupid little jewelry for all his bravery? A stupid little hobbit who can't even go on a mission without dragging a bunch of people who will defend him for he can't even defend himself!!!"_

Even Zephyr and Pippin halted in the middle of their shouting match, jarred by Cleff's snapping, hair raising insults she has been dying to scream at Frodo eversince The Council Of Elrond. Gandalf began to turn red, Boromir and Aragorn stunned, with Shea beginning to cry since she can't stand to see Frodo's blue eyes beginning to water.

"_WHY DOES ALL THE GOOD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO YOU?!! I EVEN GET BLAMED WHEN I CAN'T EVEN DEFEND YOU FROM THOSE PESKY RINGWRAITHS! Why is everyone so amused with a stupid little blue eyed, useless, dumb hobbit, when he can't even destroy the Ring all by himself?!!" _Cleff screamed beside herself, as Frodo began to burst into tears. "CLEFF STOP IT!!!" Zephyr and Shea screamed in unison, as Cleff suddenly snapped back to reality, and saw tears falling out of the little hobbit's adorable blue eyes. (LET ME TAKE THAT BACK LATER.) But the hatred was still lying _in _there.

"Ash was right, she was always right…I can't be held responsible for you. I can't stand being always there for you, and still you get all the credit… I hate you Frodo Baggins…" The words escaped Cleff's mouth slowly, as she was beside herself. 

Frodo couldn't stand it either, as tears began to flow from his own eyes. "_You n-never…*sob* you can't… You p-promised you'll always be there… *sob* You n-n-never did…" _poor little Frodo stuttered amidst Cleff's raging red eyes. Shewasn't herself. She turned evil, just like Ash. And Frodo cannot believe it himself, for she always promised she will always be there…

"_YOU PROMISED BUT YOU NEVER CARED!!! I HATE…" _Frodo couldn't say "I hate you", he just turned around, and dashed into the shallow lake, rubbing his watery eyes with his tiny fists. Cleff was left there stunned and open mouthed, the edge of her cloak wet with lake water, when she remembered… _in the lake lies the Watcher…_

_"FRODO, NO!!! COME BACK-" _Too late, the watcher has wrapped its tentacles upon the hobbit's legs, and took him by surprise, into the air. Aragorn and Boromir, who were about to fall asleep with Cleff and Frodo's dramatic shouting-match was jarred awake with Frodo's pathetic wail, and the Watcher's screech, making them draw their swords. Legolas and Zephyr quickly exchanged glances, and ran near the water for back up, drawing their bow and arrows.

Cleff had her own sword drawn, and was risking to get a closer look at the watcher, when Aragorn grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her back to sword. "You have done enough damage! Stay here-" Boromir tried to hack at the slashing tentacles, dashing into the water, accompanied by Aragorn, who was trying to strangle Shea and Cleff back to the shore.

"ITS MY FAULT- LET ME GET HIM BACK-" Cleff said through gritted teeth, as she pushed at Aragorn, who was able to chop off the tentacle that was holding the hobbit. Cleff and Shea were sprayed with tentacle blood, as Cleff waded through the water blindly, swaying her sword like an enraged madman.

"LET ME AT IT-" Aragorn, who was trying catch Frodo in the air, lost balance when he tripped over Shea on the bank, as Frodo fell on a blinded Cleff, as they both went underwater. Boromir saw what happened, and dragged Frodo and Cleff out of the water, both having swallowed enough swamp goo, and dragged them into the entrance of Moria. Aragorn followed inside Moria, carrying Shea, as Legolas and Zephyr threw their arrows straight at the watchers eye and scrammed right into Moria. 

The watcher blinded, had its tentacles swaying, hitting the walls of Moria, making an avalanche of rocks, blocking the entrance, trapping the Fellowship inside.

Gimli began to burst into tears. Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir looked around and saw Moria… the way it was… a tomb. All the dwarves were dead. Zephyr wiped the gooey blood off Cleff's face with her cloak, giving her a disappointed look. "Tsk, tsk. You totally blew up the Ringbearer, Clefe. You totally blew Frodo up." Cleff gave her an empty, guilty look as they both saw Frodo, still in tears, being comforted by Sam, Merry and Pippin. Cleff swore, Frodo looked at her back with that guilty, depressing sad, pouty lipped look, which totally triggered the "guilt-enzyme" to spread over her conscience.

"I can't do that…" Cleff felt herself mutter, as Sam wiped the tears from Frodo's eyes, just like how Zephyr wiped the blood off hers. "I can never do that again. I promise."

~ ~ ~

Cleff felt more than rotten, as she trudged deeper down Moria, following Gandalf who finally lit up the tip of his staff with a small crystal he carry around his pocket (he does, does he?). Cleff even felt more gloomy and regretful that she took up this quest at all when Frodo shot her the teary-eyed look which could be awarded the "Most Depressing Look Since The First Age", for the 937th time. That look make her want to pick up a stone and thrash her own blue eyes out with it…

"No Cleff. Bad. Don't try to gauge out your own blue eyes with a stone from Moria. You don't know it could be infected with treacherous dwarf urine." Zephyr said, holding Cleff's arm, as Gimli shot Zephyr a look of pure venom. "Whaaaaat?!!" Zephyr shot back at Gimli, who just grunted and continued going up the ten-mile high stair Gandalf was climbing.

"Darn it Zeph, you always stop my attempts of suicide…" Cleff muttered sadly, brushing off dirt from her sleeve again, as Zephyr shot a look of pure venom at Pippin, who gave her another "Most Depressing Look Since The First Age" nominee look as he passed by. "Oh well, you know how much I want to deal with Shorty's own suicide attempts here…" Zephyr said, nudging her head in Pippin's direction.

"Who are you calling Shorty?! We hobbits are known for our height, and we should be proud of it, not to be insulted by gangly tall humans like you…" Pippin snorted with a hint of that adorable Irish accent. To Cleff surprise, Zephyr turned red.

"Gangly?!! WHO YOU CALLIN' GANGLY, YOU FOOL OF A TOOK? Well, after all, you're suicidal – AND DON'T TALK TO ME WITH YOUR SCOTTISH ACCENT FOR IT TURNS ME ON!!!" Zephyr snapped. Pippin turned red, ignoring the "implied" sweet compliment, and said, "Oh no, don't you try insulting my own accent, you burly big girl – AND DON'T YOU DARE PUSHING YOUR EXPERTICE IN ARCHERY FOR YOUR SLENDER BODY GOES SOO WELL ON HOW YOU SHOOT AN ARROW –"

Zephyr and Pippin somehow noticed that they have snapped and sent out their real feeling for each other, thus, turning bright red, just staring at each other. The rest of the Fellowship just passed by them rolling their eyes. Suddenly, a big light blinded the two, as Pippin suddenly fainted in Zephyr's arms. Cleff stood there, an evil smile on her face holding a camera. 

"Oooh look!" She said, as she held a Polaroid™ in her hands, grinning wickedly at a shocked Zephyr. She took the newly developed picture and waved it under Zephyr's nose. "This picture should be labeled, LOVER'S QUARELL. Ooooh, wait till Merry sees this and we post this under the Fellowship Scrapbook…" Cleff said gleefully, as Zephyr sprang after her, Pippin still dozing peacefully in her arms.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, CLEFE McCRAIG!!! PIP AND I AREN'T LOVERS AND YOU'RE GOING TO RETURN THAT PICTURE TO ME!!!!" Zephyr chased Cleff up the stairs, passing ahead of Gandalf. "Ooooh yes, you're just in denial, Zephy…" Cleff giggled uncontrollably, as she suddenly halted in front of three rock passages in Moria. Zephyr ran beside her, and gazed up too.

Gandalf put the whole Fellowship to a halt and looked at the three passages, unable to move on. "I don't remember this place…"

A/N: Oooooh. This may be a cliffhanger. Oh well, I had to save the orc battle and the Bridge Of Khazad Dum later, since I swear, its going to be veeeery long. I swear, by Chapter 21, we'll be in Lorien. I promise! It might end around Chapter 23 or 24. It will end soon! I have to finish second part of Moria first. Jeez… can someone tell me whats wrong with me? I have been reading some Tobey/Elijah/Dominic slash… and I think I am being robbed off my innocence… someone give me back my pure brain!!!


	20. Whipping Up A Storm

Chapter 20: Whipping Up A Storm

_A/N: Haven't updated for too long. Darn this writer's block. _

"I know you think I am cute Zephyr." "No." "Are you sure?" "Pippin shut up, or else I am shoving this sausage in your potty mouth." "I don't have a potty mouth!"

Frodo watched, but couldn't laugh, as Zephyr started to strangle Pippin who started choking on his Dinner.

They have been acting strange lately, and as a hobbit that has reached his "coming of age", Frodo could tell that "something" is going on between them. Frodo could only sigh as he shot another forlorn look overhead, where Cleff sat beside Gandalf (who still haven't discovered the right way through the three mine doors), brooding over her huge Book, face guiltily hidden behind the cover. 

He knew she was guilty, guilty of the cursing him and making him cry, and that made Frodo feel so rotten. Off all Cleff's actions, he suddenly begins to understand… why she didn't want to join the Fellowship, of why she didn't want to protect him, of all things why would she counter-act him and curse him outside Moria… all things point to the same thing: _Cleff loathes him_. This made Frodo lose hope, and the truth that someone doesn't believe in him, makes him want to give up the Ring, and trudge back home.

_But what about the fate of Middle Earth? What will happen if you give up the Ring now? _A small voice spoke in Frodo's head, holding back his tears. Too much is at stake. If Cleff would be acting selfish, he should ignore, and go on with the burden he accepted. _What would you do if Sauron takes back what is his?_ Frodo shook his head, despite his eyes getting a bit misty and wet. He shouldn't give up, he shouldn't give in, and if hate erupts in the Fellowship –

"I'll never give up! Never give in! I'll never accept a mean little 'no' for an answer, Zephyr!" Pippin erupted, launching himself in Zephyr's arms. "I know you love me and you have to accept that!!!" Zephyr wrinkled her nose and tried to brush Pippin off, clinging hard to her sleeve like a demented crab with hairy claws. Sam, Merry and Shea stifled sniggers as Boromir and Aragorn watched and shook their heads in disbelief. 

"Get off my sleeve, Peregrine Took! All you are saying is major crap!!! None of those is truth, and if they were-" A soft, giggly voice interrupted Zephyr. "You wouldn't have the heart to prove it, don't we Zephyr?" Cleff said in a giggly mode, as suddenly she was standing right in front of the two, fanning herself with Polaroid pictures of Zephyr and Pippin's "lover's quarrel". 

"I suggest that you open up to your sweet little Pippin, oh dear Zephyr Took," Cleff teased, as she hid the pictures behind her back as Zephyr tries to lounge at her. "Or he'll find out anyway!" Zephyr's violet eyes turned red as she lounged for the pictures, but with heavy Pippin on her sleeve, they both could only hit the dust. Cleff sniggered a laugh, as she climbed a few more higher steps, back to the boulder where she is sitting on, when she bumped onto a small, curly haired figure, with big blue saucer-like eyes, glaring back at her in a scary mode.

"How about you Cleff," Frodo muttered, his arms crossed. "Aren't you going to tell me how you really feel about me?" 

Cleff was speechless, she wasn't ready to face Frodo yet, and all that she could give him is another blue-eyed glare. Just when the two were about to have a telepathic, blue-eyed battle, Zephyr hit Cleff on the head with the Baseball-Bat-Of-Doom(TM). "Snap out of it!" Zephyr accused, as Frodo and Cleff tunred their glares on her. Zephyr turned red and mustered, "That rude! Clefe, you better apologize to Frodo! You're the one who started this…"

Cleff spun around, gave Frodo a mighty glare, and went past him, stomping her way up the stairs, stalking towards Gandalf's spot. "That isn't fair!" Frodo called out, as he raced at her heels. "You have to tell me-" he started.

"The hobbit is right Cliffhanger." Cleff stopped inches from Gandalf, as Frodo hopelessly looked back at her. "Apologize for the foolishness you have done." Gandalf whispered, his eyes hidden beneath his hat and bushy eyebrows, looking more mysterious than ever. With a shudder, Cleff turned around to face Frodo's disappointed face, full of gloom. "I am sorry." Cleff said plainly. 

Frodo crossed his arms. "Why would you ever go against me, Master Cleff?" His voice sounded so hopeless. "Why." Cleff was looking around frantically, thinking she has lost her Book… "I-I was jealous…" Her blue eyes were looking around in a frenzy…the place where she left the Book was empty… "Jealous?" Frodo reasoned out in confusion, as Gandalf suddenly spoke again.

"Cliffhangers and Ring bearers carry the same burden, they cannot work alone. Foolishness shall speak of your doom, Clefe. Do not go looking for it." Gandalf blew smoke out of his pipe, then looked gravely in Cleff's distorted face of confusion, anger and fear. "_The book spoke of why the Cliffhanger and the Ring bearer is one… does it not, Clefe?_" Clefe was in complete panic now… she can't find the book anywhere. "But Gandalf sir, the Book-"

Frodo took a heavy step, his face distorted with heaviness too. To Cleff surprise, he seems to be carrying something… Hidden beneath his cloak was the Book, he saved it from slipping from the boulder Cleff left it on. He was watching it all the time Cleff left it to tease Zephyr and Pippin, and he saved it from getting lost. He took another quick step, his body trying to carry the burden, the Ring, and the Book… He was about to collapse… till Clefe finally took pity, and steadied him on the shoulder, taking the Boom out of his arms, and sitting him down next to Gandalf. Slowly, the exhaustion eased from the hobbit's face. 

Clefe smoothed the book's cover, and opened it to the previous page, where it is only filling up the latest events… Gandalf was right, the Book spoke something of her foolishness and jealousy of the hobbit. And it shouldn't be that way.

"You're right Gandalf, it does speak of it… The Ring bearer carries the Ring, source of all evil, the tool of Sauron. _The Cliffhanger must burden his unfortunate fate, and to change his destiny if necessary. They have one mind, one mission, for the free peoples of Middle Earth… If Jealousy, Hate, or Anger comes upon them, it may spell their doom…_" Clefe looked at Frodo, who bitterly looked back at her, his eyes completely saying that he agrees with what she has read out… and his eyes tell so much of how she had hurt him… Clefe could only be pieced, to look away and accept Gandalf's disappointment. "You're right. I was foolish. Fine then with me…" she looked away, to see Zephyr and Pippin watching nearby, their faces distorted in pity and drama.

"But Clefe, I forgive you-" Frodo started. He suddenly stumbled back as he tried to go after Clefe, when a black Shadow below him quivered. He fell to Gandalf's feet, as Zephyr and Pippin, standing on the steps backed off. "Frodo!" Clefe suddenly reached out, and steadied him. Frodo sta down, panting, his eyes trailing the dark shadow, climbing one of the broken walls fo Moria… "Its Gollum." Gandalf finally spoke.

Zephyr and Pippin sighed, as anger flared in Cleff's eyes. "Pity. What a dirty piece of sleath…" she whispered. Frodo glared at it in wonder, as yellows eyes flashes fiercely from the shadow, taking Frodo, Clefe, Zephyr and Pippin aback. "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur!" He said in disgust. "Pity Bilbo didn't kill him…"

Clefe looked over to Frodo in shock… never had she heard so much hatred from a hobbit's lips before. She had heard of Bilbo's adventures… Frodo must have taken and grown in hatred of what the creature Gollum could have did to Bilbo… Then Gandalf looked in the hobbit in delirium. "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" Frodo and Cleff exchanged parried glances, as Frodo returned Gandalf an empty stare.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise can not see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Gandalf said firmly. Hopeless, Cleff slowly eases her grip on Frodo's shoulder, as the hobbit desperately sighs and whispers, "I wish the ring had never come to me." Zephyr and Pippin exchange sad glances as Cleff stepped on the boulder, her misty eyes surveying Moria. "I wish none of this had happened." Frodo continued softly.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide." Gandalf said in a encouraging manner, as Frodo looked back at him with hopless thoughts of doom. "_All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us._ There are other forces at work in this world Frodo besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

_All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. _Cleff felt herself whisper. Frodo slowly turned to look at her, a new brightness in his eyes. Cleff slowly nods, her hopless thoughts roaming her mind as she surveyed Moria slowly disappearing. "Gandalf, you were right. You were right." 

Gandalf grinned, as he cheerfully puffed on his pipe, so did Frodo. "Pursue your part to play, Cliffhanger. The world may be in a balance, but don't forget to sow even a small smile." Cleff softly snorted, as her eye met up with Frodo's cheerful ones. Pippin and Zephyr, along with Merry creeping up behind them, all carefully hidden, exchanged happy glances, the turmoil between the Cliffhanger and the Ringbearer was over.

"Ah! Its that way!" Gandalf suddenly spoke out, breaking the silence. "He's remembered!" Merry sudeenly piped up, as Cleff suddenly looked up to see company, as Zephyr and Pippin managed too late to have themselves discovered. "A ha!" Cleff whispered beneath her breath as Zephyr stuck her tounge out at her. "Finally made peace with you hobbit, don't you." 

Frodo turns a slight tinge of scarlet as Cleff raises an eyebrow on her, with Pippin trying to climb up Zephyr's slender shoulders. "Peace with YOUR hobbit you did!" Cleff shot back as Gandalf stood up, beckoning Frodo, Cleff, Zephyr and the rest of the Fellowship towards the Cave door to the right. 

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf softly chuckled, as the Fellowship begins to tread down the passageway. "Let me risk a little more light."

Slowly, light began to engulf from the tip of Gandalf's staff as the Fellowship looked in awe at the sight of the dwarf hall. Zephyr and Cliff, who was trying to light up matches to see it more better, rolled their eyes and threw it aside, with a soft, "Nevermind. Gandalf's got the prized scepter." Gandalf chuckled softly for Cleff, Zephyr and Frodo enough to hear and said announced, "Behold the great realm of the dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Pippin and Merry exchange naughty, surprised glances, as Sam held onto Shea in awe of the great city. "Not bad," Cleff mustered softly, as Zephyr chuckled behind her. "No wonder dwarves can do things bigger than what they already are." Zephyr and Cleff tried to hold their snickering as Gimli shot them a woeful glare.

THWANG! Suddenly, a metal pan suddenly hit Cleff's backhead again, as she saw Shea and Sam raise their eyebrows on her and trudged alongside them, as the Fellowship made their way thgrough the enormous, endless hall. Zephyr tried to stop a snicker and mustered, "Shea, don't tell me you're going for the dwarves too-" THWANG! Zephyr became another vicitim of the _Official-Cooking-Pan-Of-Doom_(TM), as she got pissed off naturally and chased Shea all around the hall, and through the pillars with her _Black-Arrows-Of-Pain_(TM), without hurting anyone.

Cleff was about to stop the insanity, and run after the two deranged teenage girls, when suddenly, a small hobbit hand stopped her. "Speaking about dwarves… I don't think Gimli's going to like that…" Samwise cautioned to her, tugging on her arm, pointing to Gimli who suddenly broke from the line and into a chamber where a ray of sunlight fell upon… a lone tomb surrounded by corpses. "Gimli!" Gandalf tried to call out to the dwarf, but far too late, Gimli was down on his knees, sobbing. 

Gandalf leaned over the tomb, as Gimli sobs, as one by one, the Fellowship fills the death-filled chamber. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria…" The old wizard spoke out, reading the graven letters scraped against the hardness of the tomb, you can hear Gimli's heartfelt sobs nearby. Cleff returns from the outside, dragging a still restlessly violent Zephyr and Shea who seem to be dying to tear the hairs out of each other. "He's dead," Gandalf finally spoke out, looking up at the three children who just entered the chamber, as Zephyr and Shea escaped from Cleff's grip, growled at each other and finally behaved. "Just as I feared."

"So, he's dead then. Good riddance-" Zephyr softly glared, when Gimli quickly got up his feet and was to lounge at Zephyr, if he wasn't held back by Legolas. Shea hit Zephyr on the head with the pan, and Cleff stepped right between them, in case another fight would ensue. 

Gandalf shook his head slightly at the youngsters, as he noticed a battered book held by a dwarf corpse. He hands his hat and staff to Pippin, as he takes the battered book in his arms, blowing dust off a page. Cleff looked nervously around, and a close eye at Zephyr and Shea who ws still sending each  other naughty glares, till she met up with Frodo's scared glimpse.  She tried to speak out to him, try and explain, despite the loss of hope… but she couldn't speak…

Then finally her attention was drawn back to Gandalf as the old Maia began to read from the Dwarf's Diary… "_They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep…_" A soft memory began to return to Cleff, as if she has been there, just through Gandalf's voice reading from the book, she suddenly feels the heaviness of her own Book, as she carries it with her own hand… Danger wrought up again in her mind when she heard the elf Legolas turn to Aragorn and whisper to Zephyr, "We must move on, we cannot linger…" 

Fear began to creep up Cleff's spine, as she watched the hobbits listen in terror, as Gandalf continues reading from the book. Cleff's eyes play naughtily with the torch of flame Aragorn was holding… as she suddenly peered into the darkness… she felt a shadow watching her, stalking her, some unaware prescence she knew anywhere, a prescence she haven't felt since the incident in Isengard… Unwatched, as Zephyr and Shea calm down and listen to Gandalfs words, Cleff moves slightly to face the darkness, to identify the lurking shadow, and slay it with her sword…

That's when a pair of flickering red eyes was engulfed from the darkness, taking Cleff aback, as Gandalf's words began to ring in her head and a soft voice began to talk to her unconsciously…

"We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark…" 

Where you can't go, I will follow… where you cant hide, I shall run. I am a Shadow, and a Shadow I shall be. Still wondering why you cant come and join me.

It is not the frail Gollum, the shadow speaks the Black Tounge of Mordor… as the foreign language registers in Cleff's mind as one of her own… It was terror and evil combined, but somehow, a moving invisible force holds her still in place, as her lips couldn't even move to save the Fellowship from this wrath…

Gandalf's reading continues, so is Cleff is being haunted by the shadow.

"We cannot get out…They are coming."

CRASH!

Cleff suddenly snapped back to consciousness as the pair of red eyes disappeared. Gandalf suddenly stopped reading, as Aragorn and Boromir suddenly turned to the hobbits… Pippin had been messing around again. And this time, the naughty Took has befallen again, by dropping a skeleton, accompanied by a chain and bucket into a rusty old well. Guiltily possessed, Pippin began to wince as noises were heard down the well. Cleff, Zephyr and Shea exchange nervous glances, as Sam suddenly held on to Frodo. (ick) Then finally, silence.

Angrily, Gandalf slams the book shut. "Fool of a Took!" Zephyr and Cleff quickly shot an angry glare at Pippin. "Next time, throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf growled, as he yanked his hat and staff out of Pippin's grip.

Zephyr wasn't able to contain it no longer. "EXACTLY what were about to do, oh, Gandalf dear-" Next thing, you would find Zephyr and Pippin in a wrestling position, the angry archer trying to shove the poor hobbit down the well, holding him upside down by his legs. Legolas and Cleff quickly sprung into action, trying to stop Zephyr, as Pippin screams pitifully in the well's mouth. Boromir, Aragorn and Gandalf shook their head slightly, aware of even more trouble coming. "Stop it you all!" Gandalf growled. "This Fellowship has caused us nothing but treason and-"

That's when war drums began to echo from down below.

Sam and Frodo quickly exchange glances as the latter quickly draws his sword – glowing blue! "Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed, as finally, Cleff was able to haul Pippin up the well, and calm Zephyr down. Cleff quickly turns around to see Boromir open the door, and almost to pierced by arrows which hit the door. "What the- I don't want to be a pin cushion boy now!" Boromir whined as Aragorn cautioned the hobbits to move back. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!!!"

Legolas and Zephyr toss weapons and axes to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door, as Zephyr draws her bow and arrows, and Cleff setting the book safe on top of the tomb. "I'll come back for this later…" She quickly turns around on quick sensing, as she saw the familiar Shadow, crept up behind one of the hobbits, its red eyes glittering… "Look out!!!" Gandalf suddenly panicks, and draws his sword, so did all the other hobbits. This has caused a great uproar, as the Shadow suddenly slinked back into the darkness, but its red eyes focused on one hobbit – Frodo. 

Cleff was about to charge from her spot next to the tomb and track down the slinking red-eyed shadow, when Gimli leaped atop the tomb, growling. "Aarrggggh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Just then, the door was about to be broken apart, as Legolas, Aragorn and Zephyr try to shoot the orcs through the gaps on the door. Then the door breaks down.

About a whole army of combined Orcs and Goblins charged through the doorway, right into the arms of the waiting Fellowship. Merry and Pippin charged at one orc which almost charged at Zephyr, but more orcs knock them down twice. Cleff noticed that she hasn't drawn her sword yet, and hits the hilt with one orcs, kicking and flailing trying to get to Sam and Frodo trying to protect each other. That's when Shea hit an orc with her pan, and gasped. Zephyr turned around and gasped too. A bunch of orcs were gathered around the tomb, trying to swipe Gimli off, coz he was standing on a pices of batered old…

"CLEFF, YOU LEFT THE BOOK ON THE TOMB!!!" 

Zephyr, Gandalf, Frodo, and Shea's unison screams jittered fear into Cleff's angry eyes of blue, as she saw it was too late to retrieve the Book of The One Ring, as a Cave Troll smashed into the doorway, threatening Sam, Gimli and Legolas who was trying to shoot arrows into him. "CLEFF YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT-" Zephyr screamed as she stuck an arrow into an orc she was wrestling with. "NOT THE HARRY POTTER TROLL!!!" 

Cleff rolled her eyes as she grabbed one of the orcs by the shoulders and hauled it on another cluster, as she glared at a big bunch of orcs, drooling, about to grab the Book sitting on the tomb, since the Troll was able to knock Gimli off it. Cleff broke into a run, with an Indian war-cry, as she dove at the Book. All the other orcs screamed, as they dove for the tomb, but they were too late for Cleff was too fast, as she grabbed the book, and rolled over the tomb, and landed with her back on the floor. All the orcs fell on each other on the tomb, as the tomb cracked down with their weight, sending them into a hole down below. Cleff made a big sigh, as she was suddenly grabbed by Zephyr and hauled into safety, as they try to help Legolas defeat the big troll that he was standing on.

Shea and Samwise began to kill orcs by hitting them with their Cooking-Pans-Of-Doom (TM), and accidentally hits each other with it, without getting any of the two of them unconscious. Cleff and Zephyr kick orcs off a small stair case when they found that on the edge of it, Frodo was playing hide and seek with the Troll on the other side, while Merry and Pippin were hiding on the other side. Unfortunately, Frodo falls to his back on the corner, and was now being dragged by the troll by foot. "Dunces!" Zephyr growled as she pushed Cleff towards the direction of the troll. "You take care of your hobbit, while I deal with my worse nightmare…" Zephyr quickly jumps tries to scare off the orcs who were threatening Merry and Pippin, leaving Cleff all alone, face to face with the troll to rescue Frodo.

"Aragorn? Cleff!!!" Frodo screamed hopelessly. Cleff tries to get her hands on something, she has lost her sword. "Hang on!" she screamed to Frodo, as she dodges the Troll, grabbing her hands on a spear. She can hear Aragorn to the rescue nearby, calling out to Frodo, trying to kick off as much trolls as she can. "Cliffhanger!!! Save Frodo!" Cleff stabs the spear into the troll, infuriated. "I am trying!" Unfortunately, the troll wasn't happy with what the girl did, and gave her a punch, sending her across the room. 

"No!" Frodo screams as he dodges the troll, running over to an unconscious Cleff, shaking her awake without succeeding. Aragorn was able to reach them, but was suddenly jumped on by a nasty orc, who started biting on his arm. Inflamed by anger, Frodo grabs the spear and charges towards the troll, but accidentally sticks the spear on the pillar, blocking his way. He yanks it with all his might, and lets it fall down exhaustedly, when the Troll grabbed the spear and stabs Frodo on the chest…

Aragorn sees the commotion, as he slams the Orc-thinks-his-arm's-a-chew-toy's head onto the wall and sees the spear on Frodo's chest. The hobbit was losing breath, without blood staining his clothes, his eyes about to bug off his sockets, with the Troll still growling at it angrily… Frodo finally slumps down, dead. 

"Frodo?! NOOOOO!" Merry and Pippin freak out, and escapes from Zephyr's grip and jumps on the troll, trying to stab it. "You dunces!!!" Zephyr freaks out.  The troll manages to flip Merry of his shoulder, as Legolas, Boromir, Zephyr, Gandalf and Gimli try to take down the troll, amidst the now small number of orcs. Legolas and Zephyr takes aim, as Pippin pulls the Troll's head back, letting thw two archers hit it on the stomach and the neck. Finally the troll slumps down dead.

Cleff suddenly stirs, and sees Frodo lying dead across her. One by one, the Fellowship surrounds her and the dead Ringbearer, having graven looks of sadness on their faces. Hopelessly angry at herself for failing to save him, Cleff turns him over, then the supposed-to-be-dead hobbit groans. "What the-"

"He's alive!" Sam exclaims as he quickly approaches and hugs his master. "Im all right, Im not hurt." Frodo speaks out, panting, as Cleff sighs in relief, to be pummeled by Aragorn on the back. But the Strider had doubts, "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Cleff and Zephyr exchanged looks and snorted. Like they don't know this story. "I think there is more to this hobbit that meets the eye." Gandalf mutters knowingly.

 Frodo unbuttons his shirt, and shows a tough silver mail shirt beneath it, as Shea and Sam sighed in relief and awe. "Mithril," Gimli gasped. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Frodo sighed contentedly that he's alive and grins at Cleff who was "close" to saving him. 

That's when to the corner of Cleff's eye, the shadow with the pair of flaring red eyes appeared, and floated in the darkness, making its way down the hall… "Ha!" Gathering all her strength, she gets up her feet, and tracks it down the hall… but is stopped in her tracks with the sound of orcs. She turns around to see the Fellowship following behind her. 

"What is that?!" Sam asked, as he panted. "Some shadow," Aragorn suggested. "A wrath." Gimli growled. "Or a bunch of orcs!" Legolas suddenly exclaimed, as they refused to continue down the hall. They all turned to Gandalf. 

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" the old Maia exclaims, as he drags the rest of the Fellowship out of the hall.

A/N: Looks like for Moria, there shall be a total of three chapters. Lothlorien shall be in one chapter, while Amon-Hen and the ending will be in one. In three more chapters (I hope), Manic Depressive will be finished. If things get longer, too bad, it might take a bit while.


	21. Where You Can't Follow

Chapter 21: Where You Can't Follow 

****

A/N: _Must…fight, get over writer's block… must wake up Ash and Cleff from eternal sleep… must wake up…_

"Orcs!!!" exclaimed The elf, in his English-Elvish accent manner. "Shove off! Take yourself and your miserable English accent somewhere I won't get a glimpse of your idiocracy, you nancy elf!!!" Gimili growled, as the dwarf ran alongside Legolas, waving his axe brutally at him, only to be pulled aside by a panting Shea and her faithful Samwise. The Fellowship continues to run down Dwarrowdelf, pursued by angry orcs.

Frodo scanned the scene, running as fast as his little feet could carry him. With the weight of the Ring throbbing against his neck, his path was overshadowed by Gandalf's enormous bellowing cloak, as he stumbles aside, face pushed right into the dirt. "Aghhh!" He raises himself up, the Ring still pulling him down the floor of Dwarrowdelf… when a shadow of a hand was stretched out ahead of him… offering to pull him up.

"Cleff!-" But his words were cut short when the hand (turned out to be a **gauntleted hand**) pulled upon the tight metal chain around his neck, pulling on the Ring, choking him. "Aaack-" Frodo choked on his words, his vision blurring and his chest bursting for air… pulling on the cold metal hand with the thirst to retrieve the One Ring… "**Ash! Let him go!!!**"

Cleff stood in front of an aloof Fellowship, standing in shock, surrounded by Orcs. Gandalf wore a scowl on his face, shining his Staff all around Dwarrowdelf. Frodo's eyes began to clear… as he saw a hooded dark figure with its hand clasped around his neck… and the One Ring… red eyes glaring at the Cliffhanger. The hobbit's eyes began to bug out, as his air began to run out… the Nagul laughing past death… When a very bright light shone off Gandalf's staff, and startled both Frodo and the Nazgul.

Frodo stumbled backwards, as he felt the hand pulling on the Ring shove his face off… as the Nazgul fell on it's knees, shielding it's glaring red eyes… "Ash, you… **traitor**!!!" Cleff bellowed, her eyes turning almost as red as the Nazgul's eyes. Frodo let out a little gasp, as he crawled towards Zephyr's outstretched arms, standing right beside a smoldering Cleff. "**I told you never to touch the Ringbearer! NEVER!!!**"

The Nazgul took its gauntleted hands off its face… as a million orcs snarled around the Fellowship, threatening and poking them with sharp swords and spears. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas stood around and tried hard to pry viscious eyes off the shuddering Hobbits. Frodo and Sam let out a little gasp… as the red eyes on the Nazgul disappeared… and a fair face almost resembling Cleff's face appeared… but distorted with a nasty scowl. The Living Nazgul spoke in the Black Tounge of Mordor… Only Cleff and Gandalf understand.

"**_Cliffhanger, you are weak… cannot escape the threat of Mordor? Running around foolishly with a molten book and broken pen… You have a curse for words, Cliffhanger. And a curse it shall be. _**

****

**_Where you cannot go, I can follow. Where you cannot hide, I will run. You can never escape the Lord of Mordor_**_._" 

Cleff's eyes flamed. Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir exchanged dark looks. Gandalf let out a small gasp… as the Orcs suddenly stopped screeching… and a big tuff of flames appeared on the rear end of the hall. "What is this new devilry?!!" Boromir exclaimed atop the screeching voices. Orcs suddenly scampered away, as a black horse screeched from the far end of Dwarrowdelf, chased by something looking like an enormous walking flame.  The horse swooped up the Nazgul, and was riding towards a stunned Cleff and the Fellowship, about to trample them.

Cleff idiotically glared at the Nazgul and it's horse, foolishly accepting a duel in the middle of abomination when – "What the heck-" Gandalf spun Cleff around, grabbed her by the shoulders, and with Aragorn's help, pinned her arms to her side and dragged her across the hall, running fast on their two feet. 

"Put me down!!! I have to teach that dratted Nazgul a lesson-" As soon the reached the end of the Abyss, Gandalf and Aragorn quickly placed Cleff down, as the Ranger ran ahead, with Gandalf giving Cleff a quick word, shaking her by the shoulders like mad. "**Clefe, are you out of your mind?!!**" Gandalf bellowed, as he suddenly looked up at the tuft of flames, grabbed the Cliffhanger by the hand and ran. "A Balrog-" he pointed. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. _There is no time to accept a challenge and duel with a Nazgul, especially in this state, Cliffhanger_! **Now RUN!!!**"

Gandalf shoved Cleff towards Aragorn, who was hurrying down a flight of steps. "Aghhh-" Aragorn and Cleff stop short, as Gandalf tumbles into them, the part of the steps falling into a chasm. Boromir hurries back up the steps, dragged by Legolas, almost falling into one. They all return back up the steps, and pursue a new flight of stairs, as Aragorn grabs Cleff by the collar, halting her, before turning to the Wizard behind him. "Gandalf-" Aragorn started. "Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." He pushe them off, and tells them to run, looking slightly at Cleff, whose collar was still hanging from Aragorn's steady grip. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."

Cleff escapes Aragorn's grip as she picks up the fallen Book behind her, as Gandalf and Aragorn hurry down the stairs. She stops short, picks the heavy book up and freezes in mid-step… A thunder of hooves was going down the previous stairs, and a spine-tickling screech coursed through the air…_ Ash was coming to get them_.

Legolas, stops short across a gap down the stairs and leaps. He lands safely across and turns to a hesitant Fellowship, and beckons them to do the same. Zephyr nods at Legolas and takes a quick leap. Gandalf shoves past the shuddering hobbits, flanked by Boromir and Gimli, as the wizard approves of Legolas's beckoning. "Gandalf!" The wizard nods and leaps after him. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past, missing Gandalf by inches. "There are still Orcs!!!" Zephyr exclaimed, as she out pulled her bow and arrows, and began shooting at the Orcs on the top of the stairs. Legolas helped Gandalf up the stairs, as Boromir calculated the distance, grabbing Merry and Pippin.

"Whoa-" Boromir shut his eyes, and leapt, landing safely, steadied to their feet by Legolas and Gandalf. Zephyr continues shooting at the Orcs. Aragorn sighs in relief to turn to Shea and Sam – "Oh no, I didn't say anything about jumping!" Shea squeals, trying to find her way back up, only to be pushed back into Sam's arms by Gimli. "Come on Shea," Aragorn started, as he softly lifted Shea, and pushed her off the staircase. "I hope Aragorn pushes the fruit into the chasm-" Zephyr startes as Legolas gave her a sharp nudge in the ribs and caught a blushing Shea in her arms. "WHAAAT?!!" Zephyr groaned, about to barge into a blushing Shea, (hugging a bewildered Legolas) only to be grabbed back by a furious, but patient Gandalf.

"Sam." Aragorn tosses Samwise across the ledge, to be caught by Boromir, and fuzzed over by Shea (apprarently, what is expected). The Ranger turns around to grab and toss the crude dwarf – "Nobody tosses a dwarf!!!" Gimli growls at Aragorn and leaps. Well, the idiot (sorry!) nearly misses his footing and is grabbed by the beard by Legolas. "**NOT THE BEARD!!!**" Gandalf clucked his tounge silently and spoke softly, that only Zephyr could hear, "Thank goodness, it isn't _mine_."

Frodo stops shuddering, and takes a step down – when the steps ahead all gave way. "Back, Frodo! Back!" Aragorn called out, pushing the hobbit back to the top of the steps, only to notice… "**Where is Clefe?!!**" Frodo exclaimed, screaming.

A pitter patter of footsteps raged behind them… accompanied by a thunder of angry hooves. Cleff appeared on the top of the flight of the stairs, panting, horror in her eyes. She looked back to hear Ash screech…

"**_There is nowhere to go Cliffhanger! Doom spells your destiny ahead!!! Join me!!! And Middle Earth shall be in a balance!_**" Cleff looked back… to Frodo and Aragorn… and Ash's outstretched hand… 

"I'd rather go nowhere to where my doom spells me!!!"

She kicked the horse on the hooves, making the horse growl and raise its hooves in anger, and shut her eyes closed. Ash was screeching behind her madly. The Book was somehow firmly clutched around her arms, as she hurried down the steps, a big black steed suddenly appearing on the top of the stairs. "Aragorn!!!"

Aragorn looked up, to see Cleff running down and sees a big rock above her about to fall and crush a part of the staircase. "**CLEFF LOOK OUT!!!**" Pursued by the angry beast and it's rider, Cleff suddenly trips a step… sends the Book flying out of her arms… past Frodo and Aragorn… overhead the chasm… "**I GOT IT!!!**" Zephyr pushed her way to the tip of the other stair, and grabbed the Book flying in the air for its mercy.

Clef trips, falls down the stairs and tumbles into Frodo. Aragorn looks up just in time to see the big rock overhead crush the foundation of the stairs Cleff and Frodo are still standing on, barricading the angry Nazgul and her steed. "_I'll get you for this!_ _I'll get you!!!_" Hissed Ash on top of the stairs, as she screeched in the air, turning the horse around to gallop in another direction.

Suddenly, the floor Frodo, Cleff and Aragorn are standing on started to wobble. "Niiice," Cleff screeched sarcastically. "Three on a rocking boat!!!" She and Frodo exchanged nervous looks and looked ahead, down the panicking Fellowship. "Just hang on!!!" Aragorn exclaimed gasping for breath, as the three of them (Frodo in the middle, Cleff and Aragorn on the other sides) balanced their weight, making sure the stair doesn't tip over or sideways. "Now, lean forward!!!" said Aragorn loudly. 

CRASH!

The stair hit right to the other stair where the Fellowship was standing, closing the gap. Aragorn took a shaking Frodo by the hand and brought him over the other stair, as Zephyr hugged Cleff tight, with Legolas ruffling the girl's hair. "Next time, I wouldn't be your Book's keeper." Zephyr whispered to Cleff. "But promise me, you'll still try to protect it." Cleff said back to her. They ran down the flight of stairs, the Nazgul still hiding in the shadows on the ledge across the chasm… glaring back at them.

Gandalf leads the way, and across them they finally see a narrow bridge built across a dark chasm… the Bridge of Khazad Dum. Gandalf turns around to see that the big red bal of flame has catched up upon them and bellows to the Fellowship, "Over the Bridge! Fly!"

Cleff cannot take her eyes from the glowing Balrog… She only felt Zephyr tug on her hand, and drag her across the dark abyss, as the rest of the Fellowship crossed the Bridge. Gandalf stopped in his tracks, and stood in the middle of the narrow lining… raising his staff to face the red devil of ancient evil… called the Balrog… It stood about twenty feet high… or higher, its skin made of flames, two devilish horns grazing on its head… and it may be not a match for a wize wizard such as Gandalf… 

"YOU CANNOT PASS!" Gandalf bellowed. Frodo escaped from Boromir's grip and went to the edge of the bridge, screaming, "Gandaalf!" Cleff and Zephyr quickly exchanged dark looks and both grabbed the hobbit by his shoulders.

A blazing light illuminates the entire bridge, coming from Gandalf's Staff. The Balrog angrily growls at the small but mighty figure, and strikes at it with it's flaming sword – Only to be parried and destroyed by the great Glamdring in Gandalf's hands itself. "I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow!!!" said Gandalf. But… the Balrog would not take heed of the Wizard's words.

"Oh no, I don't like this part as I remember…" Cleff whispered, tears misting her eyes. Zephyr and Shea, whose eyes were still stuck on Gandalf on the Bridge, witnessing a turning point in the Fellowship's History, grab the Cliffhanger back and position her next to Frodo, stunned.

"**YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!**"

Gandalf strikes the bridge with his staff, and breaks half of the bridge. Somehow, the idiot of the Balrog took a step forward and plummeted down the abyss… flailing its whip and arms above him…Gandalf sighs, and turns around, to cross the bridge towards the waiting Fellowship…

"No…" Cleff whispered, her nails digging deep into Frodo's shoulders, clutching him. "Please don't lash out, please don't lash out…" Something inside the Cliffhanger was telling her to grab her pen and take control of the Book… the Story… again… But last minute, Gandalf's voice spoke out to her. **_Don't Cliffhanger._**

****

Last minute, the Balrog's whip lashed out (as Cleff has expected), and wrapped itself around Gandalf's foot, pulling him down the abyss. The wizard had grab good hold of the tip of the broken bridge… but it was of no use. Frodo broke away from Cleff and Zephyr's grip, about to dive in to grab Gandalf's hand. "No Frodo!!" Boromir called out.

"Gandaaaaaaaaaaalf!!!" Frodo screamed out, almost breaking both Zephyr and Cleff's eardrums, as the two girls backed a bit from the desperate hobbit.

Gandalf slowly raises his head… to face Frodo's tear stained face, and the shocked and panicking looks of the two girls… as well as the rest of the Fellowship… "Fly you fools." And with one last breath, Gandalf let go off the bridge… and plummeted down the bridge, along with the fallen Balrog.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**"

Frodo Baggins screamed so hard, that Zephyr and Cleff had to drag him to the safe end of the bridge, covering their ears… but still tear stained. When the girls cannot pull on the hobbit anymore… Boromir grabbed them by the cuffs, and dragged them towards the exit of Moria, screaming to Aragorn. Orcs began to follow them, shooting arrows in every direction, not afraid of the darkness anymore, now that the Balrog has fallen. Aragorn composes himself and tries to drag the rest of the Fellowship out, all distraught, with Legolas shooting Orcs behind him… Zephyr was ahead, struggling with Cleff and Frodo… too speechless to battle.

The sun was never so bright… and the Fellowship stumble outside Moria… despair in their faces. They lost a valuable friend, a disciplined mentor, and the greatest Wizard Middle Earth could ever have. 

Frodo breaks off Cleff and Zephyr's grief angrily, and stalks his way out to the green fields. Zephyr leans over to Cleff for support, about to die from pain and shock. Merry, Pippin and Samwise all cry around Shea, who cannot deny that she was tear stained too. Aragorn and Boromir surveyed the area in much demise… as Gimli himself flopped down a hard rock, trying to hide his grief.

After a few minutes… "Legolas, get them up." Boromir, shut his eyes tight and turned to grapple atr Aragorn, "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!!!" Aragorn shook his head, as Legolas, also buried in demise, approached him. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" the Ranger exclaimed. "We must reach the Woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet Sam. Frodo? Frodo!"

Cleff heard Aragorn's words… and broke off from Zephyr's weeping grips. She looked ahead in the fields… and saw the hobbit, weeping silently, walking away. 

**_Cliffhanger, you are weak… Running around foolishly with a molten book and broken pen… You have a curse for words, Cliffhanger. And a curse it shall be._**

****

**_Where you cannot go, I can follow._**

****

Cleff approached Frodo, with angry tears in her eyes, gripping her sword in one hand tightly. Ash's words rang in her head… the way Frodo almost got killed… the way the Ring was almost taken away from the Fellowship… and how by one mistake Ash the Nazgul could be mistaken as the troublesome Cliffhanger who is burdened with the story of the One Ring… After all, the used to be best friends… and they were almost the same… almost… inseparable…

Her hair angrily bellowed in the morning air, clutching the Book tight in one hand, and sword in the other. She stepped towards Frodo, and stood beside him… her eyes flowing with tears. "_I shall never repeat, the same mistake again. I can never be like Ash. I can never let Ash… be me._"

Overcome with grief, Frodo tried to compose himself, by wiping away with his tears with the back of his hand…only to turn to Cleff… and see her raise her sword, and take her hair off the back of her neck…"CLEFF – YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!"

Slash.

Shards of hair flew in the wind. Frodo's tear stained face was in shock… Cleff has cut off her hair. It was true. In some other way… she and Ash could be could not be told apart. But in this case, with her hair cut off… Ash could never recognize her… Frodo dropped his jaw as he stared at the Cliffhanger. No child has ever made a decision like this before. But she is no ordinary child. She is a Cliffhanger anyway.

"We must reach the Woods of Lothlorien before the fall of night…" Cleff whispered, finally making cool breeze touch the back of her neck, letting her hair fly more freely. "Frodo, compose yourself. No Ringbearer should be seen like that."

Aragorn was gathering all the Fellowship one by one behind them, and by this time, Zephyr has already composed herself.

Cleff's blue eyes glittered in the morning sun. So did Frodo's. But both eyes were still tear bitter stained. Frodo nodded and turned to Cleff. "Woods of Lothlorien. What else are we waiting for?"

**A/N: _FINISHED! FINISHED! MORIA IS FINISHED! ASH AND CLEFF IS BACK IN ACTION! WOOHOO! LOTHLORIEN AND AMON HEN ARE THE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!!! Breaking of the Fellowship, here we come!!!_**


	22. Reflections

The greatest Maia Middle Earth could ever have, has fallen into Shadow, plunging to his death with a phantom of fire. Thus, leaving a crushed Fellowship of Eight burdening upon an innocent halfling that carries the apocalyptic armor of an unseen enemy. In search of a sanctuary, a Cliffhanger and the guardians of the Realm, risk the perils of a mighty forest… and the threats of a cold royal welcome waiting for them.

Manic Depressive Chapter 21: Reflections

He has fallen into Shadow.

Threatening shadows of high green oaks, shrouded the Cliffhanger's mind with darkness, as she hesitantly followed the trailing footsteps of arrogant men, who thought they knew the way, into the woods. Despite the soft feel of autumn, the trees and greeneries glowing slight golden… cold, hostile winds lashed against Clefe's battle-scared cheeks, touching the delicate edges of her newly slashed hair, the tips of the dark-brownish feminine crown stained with rust and metal.

Ever since the fall of Gandalf the Grey into the darkness beneath the Bridge of Khazad Dum in Moria, what is left of the Fellowship of the Ring has fallen into some sort of a mourning cult, refusing to dye their faces with courage and determination, as they approached the claws of the enemy within bare feet.

Frodo the hobbit wasn't doing well either. Even if he is surrounded by his dearest friends, who came all the way from the Shire, and protected by the wisdom of a Child Cliffhanger… a hobbit burdened with a tiny golden ring of unknown power, wouldn't know better of the meaning of death coming right in his way. And with the loss of an old wizard friend… all hope has failed him.

Torpor sunk into the surrounding, as the Fellowship ventured deeper into the forest, led by a Ranger and an Elf. Despite the gloomy masks on their faces, someone else is unmasking other plans.

"He has fallen into Shadow. Aren't you supposed to rescue him?"

"I can't."

Shea Sandman rolled her eyes. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't."

"He appointed you Cliffhanger, and you won't even do a thing, even save him?"

Cleff returned Shea a blank look, and shook her head.

"He should have chosen me instead! I would have been responsible!" the hormonally frustrated, eventually disappointed Mary-Sue roared, getting disapproving looks from the rugged face of Aragorn.

Cleff continued to throw her eyes downwards, despite Shea's burning glares… and Frodo's anxious stare. She is Cliffhanger… but she can't control what fate has decided to happen. After all, Clefe knows what is to happen yet, and Gandalf's fall would serve better to the fate of the Fellowship… and the fate of Middle Earth.

"Fate has decided. Face the fact, Shea. I am Cliffhanger, but Gandalf _chose_ to fall into Shadow." Cleff answered firmly, finally dragging her eyes up from the ground. The hobbits whimpered silently, hearing the _Istari's_ name, and huddled much closely together. Seeing Frodo's broken gaze, Shea comforted him adoringly, by running a hand through his dark brown curls.

"Then you should have left the fate of the hobbits to me instead… if you won't chose to save the Fellowship." The love-struck girl spoke softly, lost in Frodo's blue tainted, broken eyes.

Fury lashed right through Cleff. She knew it, Shea wanted to control fate just for the sake of being a _Mary-Sue_. Shea didn't care about the fate of the Fellowship… _all the she wanted_ was the hobbits. The Cliffhanger halted, stopping her trail of following the dwarf Gimli, and glared right into her colleague's eyes:

"_Definitely not, Shea._"

The hobbits gasped, as Shea narrowed her eyes. Frodo, Merry, Sam and Pippin backed off, colliding with Zephyr, who just simply rolled her eyes and ignored the two. Feeling the heat and anger glowing inside the Cliffhanger, who didn't trust nor believe in the maiden Shea… the hobbits huddled together in fear, as the rest of the Fellowship skidded to a halt. 

"Cliffhanger! We do not need to make haste!"

Just about time when Shea and Cleff were about to mock fight with each other, Gimli the dwarf came straddling down towards them smugly, gathering Zephyr and the huddled hobbits to pass ahead the two quarrelling girls. "We don't need catfight, Clefe," Zephyr whispered as she passed by, grabbing Cleff away from Shea by the arm. "Looks like the Mary-Sue Cat Queen got her claws sharpened."

Gimli snorted, as he ushered Frodo to hurry. "Stay close young hobbits!" the all-knowing dwarf warned. "They say there's a _great sorceress_ who lives in these woods…" The hobbits gathered closer to listen to his story, as the Cliffhanger and the two Guardians (Cleff and Zephyr) walked past them. "…An _elf-witch_ of _terrible power_! All who look upon her, _fall_ under her _spell_…" Merry shuddered, as the hobbits become anticipated of what is to come in the forest they were venturing in. Cleff, and Zephyr still clinging to her arm, could only whisper in unison, "_Galadriel_" and nod their heads.

"Mister Frodo?" Sam whispered anxiously, as unknown to the girls, Frodo anxiously swiveled his head around in fear, feeling an unknown presence surround him. The kind of presence he wanted to run away from.

Conceited as he is, the dwarf tried to keep the hobbits down with a little reassurance that the Fellowship would be safe from this certain _elf-witch_. "Well," Gimli said smugly. "Here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! _I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!_" Sudden rustling from nearby bushes, made the Fellowship halt. Cleff suddenly gripped her sword, as Zephyr fiddled around her armor, fitting a piece of an arrow to her Dark Morgul Bow, when… skilled elven archers appeared on the clearing, threatingly pointing arrows on each member of the Fellowship… especially Gimli.

"_The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark._"

Shea gasped. Zephyr was about to retort, when the elf that pointed his arrows at her… turned out to be her mentor Legolas. "Your _Highness_, what are you doing?!!" Zephyr reasoned out to the Prince of Mirkwood, standing in front of this commanding, tall elf, when Legolas snorted, telling Zephyr to keep her head down.

"_Haldir o L__ó__rien. Henion an__í__ron, boe amen I dulu l__î__n. Boe amen veriad l__î__n._"

Aragron, begs for mercy before the ruthless Haldir of Lorien, as Gimli, who is mercilessly intimidated by the towering arrows all angrily pointed at him, draws him back. "Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back." cries Gimli. "Haldir of Lorien…" Cleff mustered, looking up at the elf in wonder, as Zephyr, who stands guard, and is threatened by her own mentor's arrow, grunts angrily.

Looming over Gimli, with a voice as smooth as bells ringing, Haldir speaks coldly, "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Pausing slightly, Haldir sets his sights on a brown-headed mortal child, with stunning eyes of blue. Cleff shrinks back from his look of authority, hiding in Zephyr's shadow. "So," Haldir turns coldly to Aragorn, his eyes gesturing toward the mortal child with the Book Of The One Ring. "Indeed the Cliffhangers had come to claim the legend of Middle Earth. This Fellowship must be more perilous as we have perceived."

Comically, Zephyr bumbles past Legolas's pointed arrow, receiving looks of demise from her mentor. She smugly stares up at Haldir and mutters… "You're not an elf."

Shea gasps again, as Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas brace theirselves for a tidal wave of fury. Eyes bulging in intimidation, Haldir steps up to the brunette mortal archer, with Legolas stuck in the middle. "What do you mean… mortal?" Zephyr looks Haldir disgustingly from head to foot and says, "You're not an elf. You have the voice of an utterly ugly Alien Jedi Master from Star Wars, Episode II: Attack of the Clones. I'm sure that elven face is just a dastardly camouflage, and there's a much brutally looking creature beneath you." Zephyr turns her nose up at a reddening Haldir disgustingly. "_You're no elf._"

Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli exchange glances. Not making anything out of what Zephyr said.

Legolas and the other elves, dropped their jaws… nobody talked to Haldir like that before.

Cleff had to slap her forehead in disgrace. They're in trouble.

Not standing the humiliation anymore, Haldir bursts out, grabs a set of bow and arrows, and tries to shoot Zephyr (still standing proud and tall), if it weren't for Legolas, who held him back before his own student got shot down. Cleff drags Zephyr back and mutters to Haldir, "Forgive me, I am afraid my friend here has _mental instability_ after our tragic journey."

Composing himself, Haldir shrugs himself out of Legolas's grip, as Zephyr shot the sheepish Cliffhanger a Dark Look. "Very well then," he says, taking heed of the Cliffhanger's words. "Come, she is waiting."

***

The Fellowship descends deeper within Carras Galadhon, as the hobbits and the mortals fascinate themselves with the bright lights of Lothlorien. Accompanied by the same elves from the near encounter, with their arms lowered, they tend to be great acquaintances for the Fellowship. Having reconciled, Cleff, Zephyr and Shea, with her Sam trudging close, look up at the wonders of Lothlorien, as they ascend an earthial staircase that reminded Cleff, of an exaggerated tree house from back home.

"I like these lighted trees," Shea whispered softly. "Want me to snag one for you to take back home?" Zephyr grunted softly, as she and Cleff erupted into silent laughter. "Don't try anything, Zephyr." Cleff warned. "Having a strike two with Haldir is a bad opportunity," she whispered cautiously, avoiding the suspicious looks of the elves around them.

Having ascended the winding staircase, on the top of it waits an unusual couple, clothed in white and bright light. They have come to meet the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, as Celeborn, held Lady Galadriel's hand while the descended to meet the Fellowship.

"Eleven that are here yet twelve there were set out from Rivendell." The Lord of Lothlorien spoke, looking deliberately at what was left of the Fellowship. "Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." He turns to his spouse, the mind seeking Galadriel.

The Lady eyes each and everyone, as she seeks the answer in Aragorn's eyes. "**He has fallen into Shadow.**" The fair, slender, wise elf maiden spoke.

"**The quest stands upon the edge of a knife.**" She announces, as she sets her eyes on Boromir's rugged, and tanned face. "**Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all.**" With her eyes glaring deep against the Steward of Gondor, he begins to shake in fear, as he finally casts his eyes downward. Zephyr and Cleff quickly drew their gaze away from Boromir, in pity.

"**Yet hope remains…**" Galadriel smiles upon the hobbit Sam, with the blonde mortal child standing next to him. "**While the company is true.**" The Lady steadies her gaze upon the two mortal children clinging to each other, standing at the back of the line, believed as the most insignificant of all. The Cliffhanger, and the child Archer from Mirkwood.

Galadriel looks upon Cleff's soft bruised face and comforts her with these words: "**Life shall not end, until the story would be finished. Keep trust in your inner vision, and depend upon your company.**" Cleff nodds slightly, as her words reminds her of Gandalf's advice… making her heart sink deeper within agony of losing even more company.

Seeing her distraught vision, Galadriel comforts the broken hopes of the Fellowship. "**Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace.**" The Fellowship exchanged glances in relief, as new hope brewed in their souls. However, the Lady of Lothlorien has something else to say – in Frodo's mind.

_Welcome, Frodo of the Shire. The One who has seen the Eye!_

Wincing in fear, Frodo tore his eyes away from Galadriel's piercing ones, and hurried with the others as they were escorted to their resting place by the now hospitable elves. He slightly brushed past Cleff and Zephyr, who was still stunned, as they silently descended the staircase.

"I smell something," Zephyr whispered, looking demise. "Something stinks within my soul, and I swear it with all my heart." Cleff nodded and whispered, "I bet this feeling is on you too, dear friend. Something really smells foul."

The two friends crossed eyes, looked each other up and down and said in unison, "You need to take a bath." 

***

Frodo emerged from one of the tents set up in Carras Galadhon for the members of the Fellowship. Armed with dry, crisp, clean clothes, he journeys on a quest to cleanse himself. The hobbits were nowhere to be found, except for Shea and Sam, who decided to fall asleep in each others arms out of exhaustion.

Passing by a solemn gathering of elves, small enough to be unnoticed, Frodo listened to their council. Indeed it is not a council… it was a lament. A lament for Gandalf. The hobbit saw the elf Legolas step away in mourning, as he trudged back to the Fellowship's camp, as the elves began to sing:

_A Olorin i yaresse_

_Mentaner i Numeherui_

_Tirien i Romenori_

_Maiaron i Oiosaila_

_Mana elye etevanne_

_Norie i melanelye?_

The elf spotted the hobbit, on his way to a bath and whispered, "Ah, Master Frodo, how glad is it to see you this late at night. Must you be asleep?" With a sigh, Frodo shook his head. "I was awakened by my cuts and bruises… and a broken heart. Tell me, is this a council of mourning for elves?" Legolas shook his head with a heavy heart. "No, dear halfling. It's a lament for Gandalf." Hearing this, Frodo cast his eyes down heavily. "What… do they say about him?" Frodo whispered. Legolas shook his head, as he laid a hand upon Frodo's shoulder. "I have not the heart to tell you, dear Frodo." With a heavy sigh he replied. "For me, the grief is still too near." With a sad smile, Legolas departed back to the tents, leaving Frodo alone once more.

Cold wind lashed upon his face, as Frodo looked slightly around Lothlorien for a safe bathing place. He had not to tell Cleff how scared he became, back in Tom Bombadil's home (This scene was not included.) when his cousin Peregrin and Merry pestered him to take a group bath with them, and Sam. Now he seeked privacy, so that he could tend to his cuts and bruises sworn overnight during the battle in Moria.

With heavy footsteps, he searched for a lake… passing by a small clearing, hearing soft bell-like laughter of elven maiden and… children. A soft voice rose above them all, narrating some sort of a story that seemed utterly familiar to the hobbit. In inquisitivity, the hobbit stepped aside, to peek on a discussion, and could not behold what he saw.

Beautiful elves… all crowned with golden hair, and clothed in stunning white. Their feminine actions seemed to intimidate Frodo, and their sweet ringing laughter filled his mind like a soothing song. They seemed to be preoccupied, gathered round a particular couple. Frodo tiptoed closer, making not to be noticed, for he knows that a hobbit is unusual in Lothlorien. He finds out, that what the elves were so inquisitive about… were a pair of mortal children, brightly dressed in lighter elven fashion, as one with brunette hair stood out of the crowned golden elven glory, with her blue eyes shining in excitement…

"And then, dear maidens, you should have seen how the beast fell. With one strike on the bridge, the Maia blew the fire away…" The elves smiled, a bit of mourning in their eyes, as Cleff related their story to the elves of Lothlorien, with Zephyr looking on by her side. Frodo stood in awe, how the Cliffhanger and her Keeper stood out along with the elves, now clean and their wounds healed, their hair shining and their faces bright. "Oh that is so wonderful, _Clibereth_…" One pretty elf maiden spoke, her eyes glittering in wonder. "How a child Cliffhanger could go through this all, and save the entire Fellowship in one piece... however, the fate of the Maia was not in your hands…" Silence sank among the council, as they mourned the loss of Gandalf. Frodo's heart fell too… but in awe he whispered Cleff's name in elvish, unbelieving. "_Clibereth_…"

Suddenly, the unexpected happened. "**There you are!**"

Frodo almost jumped a mile, as two hobbit hands fell down his back. He turned around and saw the mischevious faces of Pippin and Merry, etched with some kind of evil plan. "Ah, taking a bath, shall we, Frodo?" both spied the clothes Frodo was bringing under a hand. Patting him on the back, Merry narrowed his eyes evilly and said out loud for everyone else to hear, "**Why don't we _all_ take a bath, Frodo? Looks like you could use one.**"

The elves heard him, and gave out their sweet bell-like laughter. Cleff closed her mouth abruptly, and gave a small grin. Turning to Zephyr she mustered, "Zeph, you take over." Her archer-elvish friend, nodded smugly, as the Cliffhanger came to Frodo's rescue.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Cleff said sheepishly, as Merry and Pippin flashed her innocent grins. Only Frodo looked up at her intently, begging her to whisk him away from his pervert friends. "Frodo, do you need to cleanse yourself?" Cleff questioned, spying his bundle of clothes. "My tired joints and bruises needs nursing…" he answered, biting his lip. "And I wish to do these in privacy." Cleff smiled a-matter-of-factly at Merry and Pippin, who began to back off and said, "You heard him, Merry, Pip. Would you, leave him in peace?"

Merry and Pippin quickly nodded and ran away, with the last words of "Sure, Master Clibereth, as long as you don't turn us into anything… unnatural!" Cleff rolled her eyes, as she laid a hand on Frodo, and looked back to see if Zephyr is doing fine with the elves. Turns out, that Pippin has sneaked back, and was now disturbingly clinging to Zephyr's arm again, with the elves shaking with abrupt laughter. "Now this… is a breed for hairy clawed halfling… more known as hobytla…"

Cleff shook her head in disbelief, hiding a smile as she led Frodo to the nearest lake, surrounded by hanging trees and orchids, serving as a curtain from prying eyes of perverts. "I believe this is the safest place on Lothlorien, Frodo." Cleff adviced, as she ushered the hobbit to take a dip in the pool. Frodo nodded sheepishly, when to Cleff's alarm, she saw his cheeks turn bright red. "What, is somebody watching?" Quickly taking words into action, Cleff peeked out of the inclosed lake, by drawing back hanging vines – to find Merry and Pippin peeking.

"EEEP."

Narrowing her eyes, Cleff firmly mustered, "I thought I told you two that Frodo wants his privacy, have I?" Both nodded quickly and whispered, "Yes you did… but we were curious if you're taking a dip **_with him_**." Raising an eyebrow, Cleff retorted, "But I just took a bath-" Behind her, she heard garments fall to the ground, a jacket and a blouse slipping off silently from smooth skin. Slowly turning around, (with the other hobbits scampering away) she heard a splash, as Frodo emerged his head from the water, his curly hair flat, and wet. "Don't you want to join me Cleff? A girl's soft fingers could help nurse my wounds."

Cleff felt her ears heat up, as she saw drops of water slide off Frodo's shoulders. She turned around quick, and walked out of the enclosure muttering loudly for the wet little hobbit to hear. "I don't know what are you talking about, Frodo Baggins," she said loudly, her hands tucked deep into her pockets. "But don't expect me to jump into the water with you. You won't find me awake after your bath, Frodo. I need my beauty sleep."

As she walked out, she heard the hobbit giggle softly. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Cleff just walked away.

***

  
_Thirst._

She was thirsty. She awoke with a start, sprawled along the dust of the earth, hands inches away from a lake. But the lake was empty. Desperate for a drop of water, the itchiness of her parched throat led her towards an empty garden, growing with numerous of glowing flowers. But that is not what she was looking for. In the middle of it, stood her treasure – a deep well.

Cleff clutched her throat in infamy, the pain starting to grow. She started to approach the well, her tongue drying, her head shaking violently. But something made her stop.

"This is Galadriel's mirror. I cannot drink." Her own voice spoke, without her lips moving.

Water taunted her from within, glittering like gems inside the well, beckoning the young Cliffhanger to come closer. But as she came close, the terror struck, and the shimmer blinded her. To keep it safe, Cleff became aloof, and just stood her ground, vowing to fight her thirst, and just stay rooted to the ground.

That's when she appeared.

Galadriel stepped out of the darkness, carrying a silver elven jug, with a pointed nuzzle. She slowly drifted toward her, walking as if she was floating on thin air. Hearing the soft splashing of the water on the sides of the jug, Cleff's throat itched, even if she tried hard to keep her thirst under control. Stopping inches from the well, and bearing her eyes deep against the Cliffhanger, Galadriel raised the water jug.

"_Will you look into the mirror?_"

Cleff found it hard to swallow, as she tried to consume the lump in her throat. Her blue eyes passive and steady on Galadriel, she answered, "What will I see?" after darting a slight sharp look into the well. Galadriel smiled firmly, as she let the gleaming water from the jug stream into the well, filling Cleff's ears with the juicy splosh of liquid. "_Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things._"

The water continued to pour and fill the deep well. The lump in Cleff's throat grew bigger, as her voice started to dry up, and thirst began to choke her. Luckily, if it wasn't for the amount of wetness in her mouth, she must have lost her voice, and slowly she began to swallow… as the water finally filled up the empty well.

"_Things that were, things that are, and some things…_" Galadriel gave Clefe a sharp look. "_That have not yet come to pass._" Tall that she was, growing an inch everyday, ever since they left Rivendell, Cleff had to do nothing but to peer over the mirror, and looked right at her reflection.

Her reflection.

An image of a frail child. A respective student, who befriended a wholesome girl, who would turn out to be the worst attitude of another. An image of an immortal, who would live forever in Middle Earth, till the story has broken… a child who has no life, no perspective, no personality, no name. But as she looked at the creases and folds rippling on the water, reflecting her plain face, the image Cleff was seeing began to change.

Her reflection was suddenly replaced by the greens and visions of Middle Earth. That was all she was… nameless, useless and lifeless, the perfect Cliffhanger who could hold no emotion to rule out the fate of this growing world. The fate of the cities, the creatures and the population thriving in this world is in her hands… her skills… her words. Middle Earth is Cleff's responsibility as well.

"_These things, are all in your hands, Cliffhanger, and could be destroyed, if it weren't for your choice of words._" Galadriel's words echoed beneath the vast images that were flashing in the mirror, and was satisfying Cleff's thirst… the child was finally amused, and the mirror she was afraid of, she stayed with, and became her ally to seeing what could come to pass. Then, the images changed.

Before her eyes, Middle Earth was engulfed by darkness, spreading from the East, The West, The South, and finally from the North. From the center, A Great Eye appeared… Mordor. And with a giant explotion, false flame spread throughout Middle Earth, burning everything in its path, leaving every living thing scarred, as the Great Red Eye ruled all… Middle Earth was consumed.

"I can't let this happen." Cleff gripped the edges of the well angrily, tears suddenly brimming in her eyes. "If this is what is about to come to pass… _I can't let this happen._" Her throat, began to burn, much fury than before, as if she swallowed flame right from the start.

"**Can't let this happen? But you already have!**"

Galadriel's voice changed. Her tear-stained face, distorted with shock, and confusion, suddenly bolted up to glare at the elf. But it wasn't the Lady of Lothlorien who was standing in front of her.

The One Ring in hand, and three feet smaller, in Galadriel's place, stood Frodo Baggins.

His face reflected exactly the emotions sketched upon Cleff's face. Distorted, in shock, infamy and confusion, Frodo held the Ring in one hand, and dangled it above the mirror, his fingers delicately clutching the metal string. "_You don't care about the fate of Middle Earth, you don't care about this Ring at all…_" Frodo spoke, his voice cracking.

Cleff knew this, he was lying. He was bluffing, he wasn't telling the truth. The Fellowship will not be Breaking, and Cleff swore, she wouldn't let this happen. "You liar…" her dry voice tried to cry out. Frodo bitterly smiled back at her, _as-a-matter-of-factly_. "_You don't care about this Ring at all…_" he whispered, obviously choking on his words, because of the tears falling down from his own intense blue eyes, and the same lump on his throat. "**_Might as well destroy it._**"

And with that, Cleff's mouth still hanging open… Frodo Baggins dropped the One Ring in Galadriel's Mirror.

Time froze. Cleff quickly jumped on the hard stone wall of Galadriel's Mirror, her hands swaying out, trying to catch the One Ring from falling. Frodo just stood on his ground, watching Cleff's attempts to catch the One Ring from destruction. And at that moment… the One Ring hit the water.

Fire exploded from the well.

A whirlpool of red flame erupted from the well, blinding both halfling and child. The girl fell back, her eyes blinded, as she tried to stand up, and save Frodo from the fire. "Frodo! Where are you?! FRODO!" Cleff screamed amidst the smoke and the heat of the flame… as sparks rose up in the air, and began to burn Lothlorien. But despite her efforts, the child could not find the hobbit.

"Cough…cough…sputter…Frodo…where are you…cough…" The smoke and fire cleared, but sparks still burned up the night air. Cleff fell back down and hid her blinded face behind the rock wall of Galadriel's mirror… her entire life passing right through her… Ash… the one whom she lost forever, to the Allegiance of Mordor and Sauron… Frodo…he betrayed her… he gave up the Ring to the well… and burned up Lothlorien… but he must not have known what he was doing… The Fellowship… they all will die too… Zephyr… Shea…the innocent hobbits…

**If it wasn't for her, none of these would have happened.**

Cleff rose from the rubble, ready to fix what she has done wrong. She was ready to throw her arms into Galadriel's Mirror… now a Mirror of Fire, and pluck the One Ring from it, and save Middle Earth. It was time to put things to what it is supposed to be. But it was too late.

The smoke cleared, and Cleff saw her opportunity to look for the unfortunate Hobbit. "Frodo? Frodo!" she coughed, as she fanned the smoke and fire away from her watery eyes. She looked across the well, just across where Frodo was standing, before the One Ring brought gloom to Lothlorien… when terror clutched at her heart, and fire choked up her throat.

A black armed tall figure stood there. It's eyes glowing fiery red. It had only one name. **Sauron**.

Fire continued to swirl out of the Mirror, announcing the rebirth of the Dark Lord of Mordor. A Cliffhanger may be immortal… but for an unarmed and bruised child who can even hardly see, this is no match and death is its final answer. Beneath the mirror, a whole new army of orcs has risen… beating drums chanting the return of their One Master…

_Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!_

The Dark Lord towered over the child Cliffhanger, and raised a hand, showing off the One Ring perfectly fitted to his finger. The Dark Lord has returned to power. Cleff tried to be brave, as she stood her ground. "Where is the hobbit! Where have you taken him! _Sauron, I am not afraid of you!!!_"

Suddenly, the Dark Lord evilly cast his glowing red eyes down at the dwarfed Cliffhanger. Raising his black gauntleted hand, he flung it down Cleff's head. Cleff ducked with all her might, and accidentally lost her balance… and plunged headfirst into the well of fire…

Although something stopped her fall. And as fire passed her face and burned her delicate cheeks… this wasn't the kind of saviour Cleff was expecting from a fall from a Dark Lord. The one that stopped her fall, and held her roughly by the collar… was a Nazgul. Not any particular Nazgul.

Ash the Living Wraith.

"**_Where you can't go I will follow, and where you fall… I shall catch you! There is no place but death, for you, Cliffhanger!_**"

The wraith screeched in her ear, as they both plummeted down the mirror of swirling fire, engulfed by the evil of the One Ring, and haven of new born orcs. As for the Cliffhanger, there is nothing but death. As Cleff was engulfed by flame, screaming… and screaming… and screaming…

***

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 

Cleff awoke with a start, her entire body sweating. Her feet were in a frenzy, kicking every blanket on her body off. Fortunately, the hobbits who were sleeping beside her didn't stir even a muscle.

The child angrily clutched her chest, and took her other hand off… the Book of the One Ring. Her forehead knotted, and her temples hurting, she slammed the book closed, and breathed much softly… That was the worst nightmare Cleff could have in years. She touched her face… and felt wet traces of tears staining her cheeks. Indeed, the truth could have made her burst into tears.

In her dream, everything was destroyed, and Sauron came to claim back what is his. And Frodo… the hobbit was being a complete burden to her in the dream… letting go of the One Ring just like that. Cleff held her head in shock, vowing never to fall asleep again, for she may never wake up.

That's when she felt soft footsteps coming from the outside. Accompanied by the sound of tears… falling.

Footsteps lowered, and breathing silenced, Frodo Baggins emerged from the outside, his eyes cast downwards. He appeared much cleaner than what Cleff has last seen of him… despite his face tear-stained with guilt, anger and fear. He fell down his knees as he approached the Fellowship's camp, holding on to a root for dear life, as he covered his face with another hand, sobbing.

Pity engulfed Cleff's conscience, despite the anger that was flowing in her heart, in the dream earlier. Placing the Book away, Cleff called out to the hobbit, keeping her voice down.

"Frodo Baggins, stop your miseries and tell me what is wrong."

From tear-stained hands emerged a childish face, an emotion of fear and confusion, Cleff swore she has seen from somewhere else. Frodo quietly wiped his tears away, and trudge towards Cleff, collapsing in her open arms. "Tell me, what is wrong?" Cleff shushed silently, to the hobbit whimpering.

Clutching the One Ring in his left hand, with his other hand on Cleff's chest, Frodo looked up and whispered to the child, "I cannot do this alone."

Cleff remembered the feeling of fear and discontent in her dream, as she frantically searched for the same hobbit in her arms, in an inferno of fire and rubble. Tears suddenly falling from her eyes, Cleff whispered, "I don't know if I could carry on too, Frodo." Her heart has befallen, and she doesn't know how to get up again. "This burden is too much for me, as it is to you."

Frodo tried to cure his worries, by relaxing in Cleff's arms. "How are we to carry on? Middle Earth is too much great for a responsibility. You are just a child… and I… I am just a hobbit."

Cleff wiped away her tears, and tightened her arms around the disheartened halfling. "I promise, I would always be here for whatever you burden in your arms. I promise, I'll always be there." Comforted by the Cliffhanger's words, the hobbit stopped crying, and fell asleep in much restlessness in her arms.

Cleff swore she would never fall asleep again.

***

As the Fellowship prepares to depart from Lothlorien, Frodo was the last to climb in the boat, where Zephyr, Cleff and Sam awaited him. Zephyr was toying with her new arrows which she had received from the elves, as Sam gazed adoringly at the rope and the dirt Galadriel had gifted to him. As for Cleff, her head emerged from the Book of the One Ring, testing her new quill, as Frodo climbed in to sit beside her.

Frodo looked up at her, and opened his hands up for Cleff to see. "The Light of Earendil, star of Lothlorien. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." The Cliffhanger spoke. As a sign of thanks, Frodo just lit his restless face up in a smile. "I hope you feel better now," Cleff spoke, patting her hobbit friend at the back.

As Cleff turned to close her book, and wave at Galadriel bidding them goodbye… on the other edge of the dock, hidden by trees, a dark figure on horseback awaited their departure. Despite the gloom in her heart of knowing what this dark creature is, Cleff just ignored it.

Ash the Living Wraith stood alone on the other border, as she watched the Ranger called Strider, canoe the Cliffhanger, and the Ringbearer, along with their friends out of Lothlorien. She steered her horse to go in the opposite direction, following the same trail the boats may be going.

"**_That, Clefe my friend, is not a dream,_**" the wraith hissed beneath its hood, as it rode off into the gloom of the dark forest.

**A/N:** _This dratted chapter is such a burden. ONE LAST CHAPPIE before Manic Depressive goes boom. Clefe and Ash still hibernation mode. And once I catch a glimpse (a FULL glimpse perhaps) of The Two Towers, the sequel of Manic Depressive will be in motion. Title? Still uncovered._ XD


	23. Fellowship Breakdown

Manic Depressive Chapter 23: Fellowship Breakdown INTRODUCTION Isengard. 

The dawn breaks against the black shadow of the Tower of Orthanc, fires roaring angrily beneath its towering doom. Millions of orcs and goblins work their skillful, but dirty hands with the sound of metal, along with the pangs of flame, rebirthing Uruk-hais from the mud, and preparing the threat of war. These were all according to the order of the White Wizard, who was inspecting the domain itself, satisfied with the process of bringing gloom and terror upon Middle Earth.

Along with the breaking of the dark dawn…

A bleak menacing shadow appeared against the mountains, brightened ever so slightly by the dawn. A tall Nazgul rode alone, guiding its steed fast down the plain, looking menacing and gangly as ever. With all superiority, it looked down upon the orcs and goblins standing in its way, and trampled those who stood against it. It surveyed the domain with its own red eyes, despite the emptiness of the face within its hood… as it looked for the one whom it calls its master. 

This Nazgul does not take orders from Sauron, although its own master worships the Dark Lord.

The Nazgul dismounted its blood hungry steed. Hard, clad metal boots clanged its way up into Orthanc, its gauntleted hand, stained with blood, straying to the hilt of its Morgul Sword. Orcs and goblins jeered at the Nazgul, recognizing its loyalty, not to Sauron, but to Saruman alone, despite the fact that Saruman is now their master, and they are working for him in behalf of the Dark Lord, to create an army worthy of Mordor.

Like a ghost, it floated into the main chamber, its head swiveling around slightly, looking for an unusual prescence of the one whom it serves.

"**The Uruk-hai are ready, my Living Nazgul.**" 

A deep voice, scarred by evil and great hatred answered the Nazgul's confusion. Red eyes glowered towards its master, stepping up closely. To Saruman, it seems as if this Nazgul is a child… in fact it is a child… a child with no face, no past, no future.

And its entire destiny is dedicated only to Saruman and the Dark Lord alone. But this Nazgul, still had a heart, and it is not what its heart really wishes to pursue.

"**They are ready to strike war upon the free peoples of Middle Earth…**" Saruman said with much satisfaction, pleasure on his face. "**But where were you?**" Its cold evil eyes hidden slightly in the wizard's snow-white hair glanced at the Nazgul.

_Lothlorien. My master._

Saruman looked closely at his Nazgul. The child Cliffhanger he had snatched from the nosy clutches of Gandalf the Grey… who has finally departed into the arms of doom… the Balrog. She has grown evil… but resistant. She… a part of her old self seemed to have returned. She doesn't seem to be so aggressive anymore. She no longer has the thirst for innocent blood.

"My ally has need for you in Rohan," Saruman said icily, surveying his apprentice with much displeasure. "You must be sent for reinforcements in Rohan immediately… the King's advice needs very much of your help…" He laughed silently, feeling that his plans are finally coming into motion. But then, his face was suddenly twisted in anger. "But where were you? Loathing in Lothlorien against your old Cliffhanger friend…"

_She is becoming fragile, my master. The Book and her mind would be easily twisted with her lack of faith._

"But she, is no tool for war!!!" Saruman roared, his nostrils flaring. "You're getting too obsessed with watching this Cliffhanger unfold the doom of Middle Earth before her eyes!" The Nazgul frowned slightly in disagreement, hidden beneath her transparent hood.

Saruman sensed the twitching of carefully hidden anger in his apprentice. With a sense of flourish, he whispered, "**Have no care for her, she will die.**" Eyes within the hood rose like fire beneath the darkened room.

_This is not part of our agreement!_

Saruman ignored the Nazgul's screech behind him. After all, she was just a child, an unexperienced Nazgul. He looked out in the open, outside his roughly carved, stone balcony. An army of Uruk-Hais and Orcs were gathered before him, geared up for disaster. Leading them all was an ugly brute of horror, named Lurtz. The firstborn.

Saruman looked with pleasure… and opened his mouth…

HUNT THEM DOWN. DO NOT STOP UNTIL THEY ARE FOUND. YOU DO NOT KNOW PAIN. YOU DO NOT KNOW FEAR. YOU WILL TASTE MAN FLESH!!!

The jeering cheers of the army cut like a sharp knife to the Nazgul's ear. Saruman laughed with pleasure, to the aggression of his army. Swiftly, his cloaks bellowing, he turned to another towering figure before him… much to the Living Nazgul's horror, Lurtz the firstborn, has ascended the stairs and come face to face with Saruman. Sternly looking over his servant, Saruman whispered…

ONE OF THE HALFLINGS CARRIES SOMETHING WITH GREAT VALUE. BRING THEM TO ME ALIVE AND UNSPOILED. KILL THE OTHERS.

Like a final boom, his speech closed with the angry jeering of the army, as they all ran like thunder towards the gates of Orthanc. The Nazgul looked away in resentment and hidden anger, as its mentor turned to reprimand her. "**The halflings you hate so much will die… the Cliffhanger with them.**"

And with a final sharp note, he whispered. "**And you, shall go to Rohan.**" 

An angry screech escaped its lungs, and glared at Saruman. The wizard turned its back angrily at the Nazgul, and roared, "**I will not tolerate your stubbornness. My order will not be disobeyed.**"

Despite Ash's angry screeching, she just flew out of Orthanc with much aggression on her steed, and rode off against the darkness of the dawn.

***

GASP. 

The Cliffhanger awoke with a start, her head swollen with all the angry whirring inside her ears. Opening her eyes, still sensitive to the light, the first sight that greeted her… was water, masses of water. Everywhere she looked, she could see water. Somehow, this truth made her sick to her stomach.

Cleff then realized that she was seasick.

"Goodmorning, dear Clibereth," Legolas greeted her cheerfully, with a splash of an oar upon the river. "You seem to have fallen asleep during the entire ride –" Looking at Cleff's nauseated face, he frowned. Without any warning, something exploded in Cleff's mouth, making the sides of her cheek inflate. Quickly scrambling to the side of the small boat, the girl ducked her head and started vomiting down the water.

Gimli wrinkled his nose at the Cliffhanger. "Our friend, dear elf…" he motioned gruffly at the elf who was still looking at Cleff with jaws dropped. "Is seasick. Nevertheless, who knows if she is going to outlast this Fellowship?"

Cleff, having sharp ears heard this, but did not use Gimli's ax to clatter him down in all anger. Despite the angry whirring in her ear, and her vision getting distorted with her headache, she managed to look across the side of the river, and saw someone… most likely from the other boat… having a hard time on the seasickness too.

On the other boat, with the stern man of Gondor with the large oar and the two mischevious hobbits… was Shea The Mary Sue, who is unbelievably having a sick stomach over the river too, much to Pippin and Merry's dismay. "Gross…" Merry echoed, trying to take his eyes off the Mary Sue. "Just great," Pippin moaned in his clipped Scottish accent. "Just how are we going to swim in the river now?"

Cleff shook her head in disbelief, as she wiped her mouth clean. _The sea must be getting too hard on Daddy's Princess… what would you call living in your beloved Middle Earth now, Shea? _The girl from the other boat, looked back at her, dishelved, her blonde hair uncombed, and was pestered by two of the most annoying little pests in the entire Middle Earth. Somehow, the exhaustion in her eyes, Cleff felt a little bit of pity for Shea.

"Calm down now, _Clibereth_," Legolas gave the Cliffhanger a little pat on the back, as she collapsed completely inside the boat, laying on her back, to hide the view of the water form her sight. "We have a long way to go." The elf smiled down at the child, and continued rowing with his oar. Suddenly, looking upon the shore to his right, the smile left the elf as sudden as his keen eyes would have seen them.

Orcs. Uruk-hais. Approaching the western shore. 

Heart greatly troubled, Legolas looked far ahead at the first boat leading the entire Fellowship… He felt the need to alert Aragorn fast, as he quickly paddled his oar, ignoring Gimli's grunts and snorts about the Cliffhanger sleeping lazily beside him.

***

Frodo had been silent during the entire ride, calmly assured by the fact that Aragorn was just behind him, rowing their boat. Zephyr, who was sitting beside him, was nodding frequently, as if she lacked sleep from Lothlorien the night before. Sam, on his front, however, was sternly watching the boat on their rear, wrinkling his nose in disgust over Shea who was pelting her sickness over the clean waters of the river.

The hobbit felt sick too… sick with the fact that the One Ring burdens his heart he desperately wanted to diminish. But something inside him doesn't seem to destroy the Ring… voices had been calling out to him, loathing him, mocking him… But still, he dared to take control of himself. Still, he knew the fact that someday, this battle will come to an end. If it would ever comes to an end.

Suddenly, his mere reflections we're abruptly disturbed by a tap on his shoulder.

It was Aragorn. They had reached a high, rocky canyon, where two looming figures stand watch. "Frodo," Aragorn exclaimed in awe, and delight. "The Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old," Zephyr was shaken awake, as the hobbit absent-mindly leaned back so his eyes could scale the height of the towering structure. "My kin." Aragorn answered Sam's awed look of both wonder and curiosity.

The Fellowship looked in awe of the two towering sculptures, standing side by side, stone-carved right into both the sides of the Anduin. Their arms are held aloft, palms spread open in a gesture of warning. Legolas felt the fear desert his heart, as he looked up the canyon. Cleff, now wide-awake, kiddingly did the gesture behind the watchful elf, moving her arms in motion, as the dwarf beside her follows in complete awe… _Stop in the name of love; let's do the Argonath, _both sang, clowning around, as a pebble suddenly hit the Cliffhanger on the forhead. It was Pippin, ordered sportingly by Shea, to stop Cleff from turning into big nuisance.

Legolas tore his eyes from the Argonath… finally realizing its message of warning. Looking ahead, he saw the foot of Amon Hen, the Hill of Sight. Quickly as he can, he rowed his boat towards the shore… warning cannot wait.

The Fellowship disembarks on Parth Galen, looking much troublesome and weary as ever. The hobbits weren't feeling that good either, Sam sending disgusted glances at Shea… some sort of hidden anger disguised by silence, unable to be read by the mind, as they both sat down. Cleff's mind was clouded, she didn't have time to turn and observe Frodo's distorted will, etched upon his weary face, as he climbed out of their boat. The Cliffhanger skidded her feet grogilly over the gravel beach, almost colliding with a disturbingly cranky Boromir… who seemed to be as troubled as the Ringbearer himself, fighting some sort of war inside his conscience.

Cliff collapses near a rock, and slightly falls asleep, resuming her rest shaken by the river-ride, not even feeling, that on this beach, upon the rock her head lies upon… the Fellowship shall finally drift apart.

***

"You're incompetent. Where were you when Mr. Frodo and I needed you the most? Haven't you even glimpsed his face? He looked sea sick…"

Cleff has barely drifted to sleep, when a disturbing echo of a quarrel brought her back to her consciousness. "I just switched boats, I wanted to keep an eye on Pippin and Merry…" Shea's unmistakable soft voice whispered far away from Cleff's ears. "That's what you all care about! Hobbit lads and their youth! Their undying innocence you want to take advantage of!" The hard voice was deep and accusing. Cleff winced a bit, straining to name it… unrecognizable it is, as she opened her eyes and glimpsed the hardened glare of Samwise Gamgee.

"You sound jealous…" Shea silently, rummaged through her package, as Sam's face turned bright pink. 

Ignoring the accusation, Sam tried to divert the topic. "You said, 'I devote my life to you and Mr. Frodo, Samwise Gamgee. Let me be your humble servant.' You could have sworn an oath to the Brandybuck and the Took if you wanted to be loyal to them!" Shea looked back at Sam with slightly watery eyes.  "I meant my oath to you, Samwise Gamgee…" a trace of a broken voice came from her lips, as Sam angrily looked away. "Women," he growled.

Cleff's eyes, still blinded by the rays of the sun, watched her colleague and her hobbit friend quarrel. _Loyalty is an enormous belief for Sam_, her awakening mind concluded. _Indeed, what the book displayed is true… I could not doubt Tolkien with this. _Tearing her eyes away from the couple, Cleff surveyed the beach of Palen Garth. Aragorn just came from the shore, dropping his belongings on the gravel sand, and then raising his head to look at the scattered Fellowship.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn announced, catching everyone else's attention. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

Gimli, and Pippin, who was busy munching Lembas beside him, exchanged glances. Disagreeing, the dwarf rose and exclaimed, "Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil?" Pippin seemed to have nodded, till Zephyr beside him snatched his pack of Lembas. "An impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!" The Dwarf exaggerated, his voice as rough as it seems.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and replied casually. "That is our road." Gimli dropped his jaw like a puzzled hairy monkey. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Pippin and Zephyr exchanged unbelieving glances over Gimli, silently chuckling to theirselves. However, the Dwarf wasn't pleased. "Recover my-?!!" He said unbelievingly. Annoyed, he growled back, sitting down. "No dwarf needs to recover his strength…"

Legolas, out of nowhere, broke out of the clearing and quickly went to Aragorn's side. "We must leave now." He whispered in the Strider's ear. This caught Cleff's attention, and sent a raise of alarm in her head. Caught off guard, she shoved the Book near Zephyr's things, and sat up, tying the laces on her boots. "No," Aragorn said quickly. "Orcs patrol the eastern shores. We must wait for the cover of darkness." But this cannot measure to the danger in the elf's eyes.

"It's not the eastern shore that worries me," The warning in the eyes of the elf was true. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind…" Cleff raised an eyebrow. _This elf is maddened. Is he gay?_ Cleff shook the delusions off her head, and looked around, something wrong pounding in her chest. She could relate with Legolas. Something is wrong.

"Something draws near, I feel it." His eyes lingered to the Cliffhanger. Cleff, in return, gazed back at him with much alarm. Something is missing.

Their musings were disrupted, when Merry came, bringing firewood, dropping it into a pile where Gimli, Zephyr and Legolas were gathered around. The young hobbit looked around, puzzled and slightly worried, seeming to be looking for something. Then the next thing he spoke, made Cleff jump up her feet in answer of the troubles in her mind. 

"Where is Frodo?"

This almost sent the entire Fellowship into panic. Shea and Sam jumped up too, in much worry. "This is all your fault," Sam whispered under his breath, as he walked away from Shea and into the forest. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged glances, as their eyes suddenly fell on Boromir's lone shield, abandoned upon a boulder. Aragorn's eyes quickly darted to the place where Cleff was sitting… abandoned too. "The Cliffhanger?"

Cleff was nowhere to be found.

***

_That was it!_ Clef''s heart pounded angrily. _I knew something is wrong. Frodo, where are you?!_ Her mind was screaming that name once again, and she was looking for that one hobbit that always made her life miserable. She rummaged into the forest, going past boulder and trees, ducking vines and going around huge trunks. _And Boromir_… She held her head in much distress. _He will surely try to do it… take the ring._

The girl looked around. Nothing. No one. She couldn't find him. _What if he slipped on that dratted ring? _Squinting her eyes shut in frustration, she kicked a nearby tree with her sturdy boot. However, pain grew on her toe, as she howled in anger, jumping on one foot. _Stupid… stupid…stupid…_

She bounced behind one tree, leaning behind it for balance… when she heard a familiar voice just behind her, in the forest.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." No one could mistake the tone of the man of Gondor. A slightly higher voice, with much courage answered him back. "You are not yourself."

Cleff slammed the back of her head against the hard corked bark of the tree she was leaning on. _There you are, you nasty little…with Boromir. _ "What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the ring and you will beg for death before the end!" Slightly peering from her hiding place, Cleff saw a small figure flee from Boromir, as the bigger man growled, "Fool!" and gave chase. 

"**It is not yours save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine! Give it to me!**" Borromir roared, pawing at the hobbit sprawled helplessly on the ground. "No!" Frodo screamed back, still struggling to fight with his small arms. "Give me…" Boromir growled through gritted teeth.  "Give it to me!" With a scream of anger, Frodo suddenly gave a mighty shove… and disappeared. Cleff squinted her eyes slightly, trying to conceal herself in the sanctuary of the tree, but she could see no one… but Boromir alone. _I can't believe he wore it. _

Boromir suddenly recoiled in pain, howling, as if kicked, as Cleff heard sounds of soft footsteps circle the man. The Steward of Gondor raised his head in much pity of himself, whispering, "**I see your mind. You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings!**"

Cleff had enough. She tried to tiptoe towards another tree that would serve her hiding place… but when she crossed the clearing, silence resumed like a ghost still in its place. 

"You…" Boromir's eyes lashed like two angry slits at a helpless Cleff, caught off guard, standing alone in the gap between two trees. "You spying, meddling Cliffhangers!" Boromir's motive was evil, as he got up on his feet, forgetting the hobbit he was chasing. He was going towards Cleff's direction, and his mission was simple… harm the Cliffhanger. "You've been a pain on my neck for so long a day…"

Cleff's eyes widened in fear, she tried to budge her legs, but they won't even move. Boromir was clenching his fingers in a strangling motion, his eyes bleak with anger. Fear consumed Cleff… and an invisible soul standing behind Boromir. Frodo stood, in the darkness of the Ring, watching the terror unfold before his eyes. Pitied by the look on Cleff's face… he realized he must do something… after all the pain Cleff has caused for him.

"You don't have the right to the Fellowship of the Ring…" Boromir growled. He was getting close towards the girl. Finally, Cleff's legs began to move backward, slightly backward. "What are you saying," Cleff growled through clenched teeth. Just when Boromir was about to lunge at Cleff, arms outstretched, hands clenched, an invisble forced pulled him backwards, as the man, who is much bigger than Cleff, slipped.

Cleff just stood there in shock. _How on Middle Earth – _She did nothing.

Suddenly, she felt a gust of wind, a driving force, slammed against her body, pulling her backwards. She felt two small hands, insistently pulling at her arms, causing her to run, despite the shock. Boromir, who was left face on the ground, finally came to his senses… and the man was last heard by the Cliffhanger, whimpering.  

Cleff was drawn off to a clearing, far away from Boromir, by an invisible force she couldn't even see. Just like wind, she felt arms leave her, and soft footsteps stop and turn a few inches away from her. Her heart pounding faster than she could ever imagined; she sharpened her eyes towards that spot… where she felt someone stood. Someone she couldn't see… but she could feel that was there.

Face distorted with both fear and gratitude, she smiled at thin air, wishing she would be answered by it. "Thank you," she felt herself whisper. "I know I owe you one, Frodo." She could tell he was there, who else would pull her off a possessed Boromir, in times of haste? She knew he was there.

In fact, Frodo stood there in the exact spot, heart pounding as well, wondering how on earth Cleff could see him. _Could she see through the ring? After all, she is Cliffhanger…_ His view was distorted by the darkness of the Ring, and he felt it's call. He tried to ignore it, try to run away from it, and forever bask in Cleff's gratifying gaze. But he couldn't. At one moment, he looked last at the Cliffhanger who saved his life a dozen times, and fled.

***

Frodo moved painfully in the shadows, after having fled from Boromir, almost taking Cleff along with him. But with the fear that the Ring would affect her more than it would entoxicate him, he fled again, running away from everything he held dearly. Tear-stained by the pain he feels inside, running away from his friend, he absent-mindedly ascended the Seat of Seeing atop Amon Hen. Like a small gullible creature hiding away from its hunter, he looked over the seat of stone, and glimpses the Dark Tower from afar. 

Suddenly, the vision rushes towards him, in full horror, and it rises up to the pinnacle, coming face to face with the Eye of Sauron. Taken aback, the hobbit tries to fidget off the Ring, and falls backwards – about ten feet, from the Seat of Seeing, and lands on the grass on his back. Finally in the brightness of the sun, Frodo gets up and tries to catch his breath.

"Frodo?" It was Aragorn.

Overcome by the phobia of men's greed over the Ring, he jumps up to his feet, and backs away. "It has taken Boromir." Suddenly, an unusual flame of undefiable anger (or greed?) came into Aragorn's eyes. "Where is the Ring?!" He demanded. This was too much for the hobbit. "Stay away!" Frodo backs, off and tries to flee again.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out, hot at his heels. Sensing the change of tone in Strider's voice, Frodo halts. "I swore to protect you!" Aragorn exclaims, as Frodo turns around to face him. "Can you protect me from yourself?" He breathed, as he slowly opens his palm… to unveil the Ring. It began to whisper… began to call… _Aragorn…Aragorn…Elessar…_ It began to draw Aragorn closer and closer to his doom, as he approached the helpless hobbit, arms outstretched, palms wide open.

"Or would you destroy it?"

A soft voice from afar, drew Aragorn back to himself, as the Ranger came face to face with Frodo's wilted face, etched with much pain and fear. Coming to his senses in the nick of time, Aragorn rejects the opportunity, and with his hands, closes Frodo's hand around the ring, and pushes it away. "I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." He whispered, slightly feeling rejected.

Frodo's eyes were starting to water. "Look after the others, especially Sam…" Visions of his friends drifted into his head. All of them, who offered their life to protect him and the Ring, after all that they have been through. And Cleff… she changed her mind twice to accompany him on this Fellowship. It might have been safer for the Cliffhanger, if he hadn't dragged her along insistently. Wincing his eyes, tears began to fall, as Aragorn watched pitifully. "He will not understand."

Aragorn, looked down pitifully, as he let go off Frodo's hand. Suddenly, sudden noises disturbed his conscience… the sound of marching feet.

Frodo was troubled too, as he quickly unsheathed his Sting… glowing blue!!! "Go on Frodo, run," Aragorn ushered the hobbit away. Frodo was still being insistent, rooted on his feet. He wouldn't leave Aragorn. "Run!" The Ranger demanded, as the halfling finally came to his senses, and fled away from the scene. Aragorn turned around, and stepped out of the shadow of the seat of seeing…

He unsheathed his sword, approached the clearing with a half-smile… and was facing a horde of Orcs and Uruk-Hais. The fight has begun.

***

Sam had been in the woods, for so long, running around in circles, muttering to himself. He was burdened, he was angry. He was apparently annoyed by Shea's actions, a headache coming… but he knew what he must do. He must find Frodo. "Mr Frodo!!!" He called out… only to be answered by the unsheathing of swords and the sound of war. Terrified, he hid in some bushes, hearing screamings… and cries…

"Find the halfling! Find the halfling!" A rough, scary voice screamed. "Elendil!" Aragorn unmistakable voice replied out in a cry, as the fight continued.

Sam shivered, as he continued to bury himself deeper in the thicket, slightly fidgeting and scratching. Suddenly, a hand landed hardly on his shoulder. "ARRGGHHH!" He screamed, in fear of an enemy. He silently and slowly turned around… expecting an ugly face of an orc… when he came face to face with the Cliffhanger.

"Sam?!! What on freaking earth are you doing here!"

Sam eyes were still wide open in shock and terror, unbelieving that the Cliffhanger has come to rescue him. They stood there frozen and shocked from a few minutes… until an orc fell dead a few inches away from them. "Run!!!" Cleff screamed, as she roughly tugged at Sam's small arms, pulling him away from the rumble, and deeper into the woods. "Cleff," Sam's shaken voice echoed behind her, as she ran farther away from the scene of carnage, deeper into a clearing. "Where are you taking me?"

Both collapsed, as they reached a safe spot, with Cleff quickly jumping back on her feet, trying to catch her breath. "Master Cleff," Sam breathed. "We must find Mr. Frodo…" 

Clutching a stitch on her chest, Cleff held a hand out to Sam, pulling him up to his feet. "We must leave him as it is. I couldn't find him anywhere." A voice that unmistakably belongs to the Cliffhanger rushed in Sam's mind, as Cleff spoke. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What do you mean, leave it as it is?" Sam exclaimed, pushing Cleff's hand away from his, as he was stable on his feet. "We can't leave Mr. Frodo with a racket going on out there!" The girl, much taller and bigger than Sam, tried to compose herself and her breathing, so that her words would come out smoothly. She looked at the hobbit. His hair was ruffled, his clothes where crumpled and dusty, and a look of both determination and confusion was etched on his face.

"Frodo said he'd go on his own," Cleff whispered, as she turned her back on Sam, ready to return to Palen Garth, where the rest of the Fellowship would be waiting. "That is what it had to be." She continued walking, away from Sam, expecting him to follow her, when she halted. She turned around to see the hobbit still standing there, bruised, disgraced and hurt, with much disbelief in his face. "He can't go without me!" Sam exclaimed in anger.

Cleff rolled her eyes. _The typical Samwise Gamgee_, she stated. "Leave him be, Samwise," Cleff groaned. "He's better off on his quest alone, with that dratted Ring." The child was becoming weary; her words were true, but sharp. They speak of the truth, but this truth was meant to hurt others. 

"You're just like everyone else. Just like Boromir. Just like Shea." A voice swelling with hopelessness and anger echoed behind Cleff, as Samwise followed her. "You don't care about Mr. Frodo and the fate of Middle Earth at all. You'ld leave him to die!" By this time, Cleff had lost her temper.

Turning around Cleff has morphed into something just like Boromir a few minutes ago, grabbing Sam painfully by the arms, drawing his face closer to hers, to scream hatefully like a banshee. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T CARE?!!" What was once the protective Cliffhanger is now roaring at the meek hobbit. Sam shivered fearfully under Cleff's hot, angry gaze. "After all I did for this Fellowship, leaving my place at home for the fate of Middle Earth, YOU'LD SAY I DON'T CARE?"

Sam was close to whimpering. His arms were hurting, and Cleff, the person much believed to be the softest in the Fellowship next to Shea, has turned into a wailing banshee monster. "But you hated Mr. Frodo…" The hobbit whimpered. This sent Cleff back to her senses. Taking both Sam's hands forcefully, drawing him nearer, she glowered at him and said, "Sam, listen to me- LISTEN TO ME!"

The hobbit stopped struggling and looked up at her fiery blue eyes, full of determination to win him over her side, but lacks patience. "I told Mr. Frodo this before, and I am telling you now," her tone suddenly went soft. "_I will always be there, whenever you will need me. _In whatever part of Middle Earth you may be, you can call out my name and I will hear you. Now Frodo has his own part to pursue. And he left you with me, with the Fellowship. Now trust his claim and leave him be."

Sam's eyes began to water, his lip slightly quivering. This shocked Cleff, for her words were supposed to comfort him… as she softly loosened her clutch on him. "Your words, Cliffhanger are not enough to comfort me. For you, are just like everyone else. Everyone else who can't feel and is mortal." 

With these words, Sam tore his eyes from Cleff, and fled deep into the forest, where it would be hard for her to follow. Sam's words struck Cleff hard like a knife, leaving her numb and frozen for a few seconds, when she realized what had just happened. 

"Shoot. Lost another one." 

***

Tears stinging his eyes, Frodo made his way back to Palen Garth, where the boats were docked. Clutching the Ring with much frustration and loss of hope, he stared off into the distance, as tears began to fall down his frail cheeks. _I lost everything… _He looked and still saw all he needed to make it to the opposite shore. _I will lose everything… _

Determined, despite the look of despair upon his face, he recalled the words of the Istari that fell in Moria of what seems to be so long ago… _All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you. _The blue in the hobbit's eyes turned into fire, as he understood what he is to do. He placed the Ring safely into his pocket, and made his way to shore towards the only boat mobile… when he looked around and felt that he wasn't alone.

There… near the final boat, stood Shea, tear-stained as he is, packing her things, as if she was to go home, and break her pact with the Fellowship. "What are you doing," Frodo asked weakly, his voice drowning with pity. She looked back at him, with the same tear-stained blue eyes almost mirroring his, and smiled sadly. "There you are. The rest of the Fellowship is looking for you…" But with this, she ignored him, and continued loading her belongings into the boat Frodo wished to row alone.  
  


"Where are you going?" Almost ignoring his questions, because of her extreme depression, she sighed. "Samwise thinks I am useless, having no care for you," she whispered, receiving looks of disbelief from the adorable young hobbit she also loves. "I decided to pack my bags and walk my way home, alone." Frodo felt his heart sink with her words. With this, he made his efforts to comfort her, despite that they were both burdened.

"We must be going the same road," the hobbit whispered, trying not to sound cheerful. "We could row the boat together and make it to shore," Listening slightly, Shea nodded. She didn't seem to care for Frodo now, and all her hopes were lost. She surely won't nag him to bring her with him to Mordor, if that what it seems to Frodo. "I will let you go with me," she whispered, sniffling softly. "If you forgive me for breaking all my promises of love and loyalty which I can never to true to."

Frodo slightly closed his eyes. "You were always forgiven," he muttered. "But I advise you not to follow me on the road I am going. I must do this alone." With much comfort, Shea agreed with him, as both made it into the boat, and started to row across the still water.

They both rowed in silence, without even looking at each other. But just about they were halfway across the river, a cry came from the shore where they were from. "Frodo!" It was Sam. Seeing that he was fleeing across the river, Sam's expression turned into despair. "No! Mr Frodo!!!" he cried out. Shea closed her eyes, despite the tears that were flowing for she didn't want to see her dear Sam, as she was leaving. Frodo, having the guts to look back, screamed out, "Go back Sam!!! Im going to Mordor alone!"

Sam looked incredulous. "No fair! If you're taking her with you," he gasped, as he started to wade into the cold water. "Then I am coming with you!" Shea's hopes seemed to have arisen with Sam's words. But as she looked up, she realized the danger her Sam was walking into. "Sam! You can't swim!!!" Frodo shouted in alarm, as Sam began to swim deeper into the water, after them.

In all desperation, Sam tried to wade towards them, to no avail. Frodo began to shed even more tears, seeing his most loyal friend drown in the place he hated the most. Suddenly, a voice cried out from the shore. A very familiar voice. 

"Sam?!!  Sam!!! But you can't swim!!!" It was Cleff. 

Sam struggles to swim, and tries to breathe. But to much frustration, water began to enter his eyes, nose and mouth. Cleff stood frustratingly ashore, obvious that she couldn't swim either. Or is afraid of water. Sam was drowning… Frodo had no time to comfort Shea who has burst into tears after trying to tip the boat over to grab her Sam. 

Just when Sam has drunk too much seawater, Frodo's hand shot down the river and grabbed his friend by the wrist. Frodo pulled a coughing and sputtering Sam in the boat, with Shea's help. Frodo's eyes were already red from crying, despite that he still had the courage to take the hobbit in. "Oh Sam, why do you do this? Why?" Frodo whispered, his voice choked by the tears.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise! 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee,' And I don't mean to. I don't mean to." Frodo breaks into tears after hearing these words, and pulls Sam into a hug. Shea sat beside them, muchly hurt as ever, for she has not reconciled yet. She was about to pic up an oar to row ashore, when Sam grabbed her into the group hug.

"I didn't want to mean to you, dear Shea," Sam whispered. "So do I." The girl answered back, amidst tears of joy. Frodo smiled slightly, a burden lightened in his heart. He dared not to look ashore… till Sam spoke… "She was right all along, Mr. Frodo. She said she'd take care of things. And always be there for us."

Shea and Frodo exchanged glances… _Shea said nothing, in fact she was crying…_ That is, until Frodo's look lingered towards the Shore, where Cleff stood. There she was, her face blank, surveying them from a far. The face that always wished him luck, and often brought him hope. She seemed to be shaking her head, almost saying, _Just like what I told you, Frodo Baggins_, but in fact, she was saying nothing. As if she was letting him go.

Tears fell down Frodo's face, as if a part of him wanted to burst, just looking at his friend ashore. He picked up an oar and thought to himself… "Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked his Master softly, laying a hand on his shoulder, and looking back gratefully at Clef, ashore. 

Without any question or reason, Frodo rowed the boat back to Palen Garth, much to Cleff's surprise. He quickly jumped out of the boat, and ran towards Cleff's arms. The Cliffhanger knelt, (with much confusion) and took the hobbit in her arms, as Frodo burst into tears again. "I thought I have already let you go, Frodo?" Cleff's choked voice spoke from beside Frodo's ear, as the hobbit buried itself in her arms. 

"I don't want to leave you… I can't leave you… I don't want to do this on my own!" Frodo whimpered against her shoulder. Shea and Sam exchanged grateful glances, having climbed out of the boat. Cleff tried to think, Frodo still crying in her arms, of what to say to comfort him and send him off to where he is supposed to be going.

"Won't you come with me to Mordor? I need you." Frodo said, as he went face to face with Cleff, disengaging from her embrace. Her face was grave, and her answer was simple. "My place is here. I cannot bring much more burden to you, Frodo Baggins." The hobbit sniffled slightly, and gave enough space for her to breathe. "After all, you're lucky to have two loyal well-wishers who would go anywhere with you." Cleff smiled. Shea seemed aghast, despite Sam's soft blushings. "I am not supposed to go with –" she was pointing to Sam. "That is an order," Cleff said sternly. Shea could only sigh. After all, she wanted to go to Mordor.

"Now," Cleff continued, once Frodo has dried his tears. "Go on your way, and you have my word with you. And my promise." Frodo's face was filled with much gratefulness and emotion; that he wanted to run to Cleff's arms again… when suddenly, Sam cried out. "Orcs!!!"

Quickly unsheathing her sword, Cleff looked back and was surprised when a blow suddenly hit her sword. She had only minutes to parry it, next thing; she was struggling with three Orcs. "Go! Row towards the next shore!!!" She screamed at Shea and the hobbits. "No!" Frodo screamed, trying to unsheathe his Sting too, but was pulled by Sam right into the boat. "No, Frodo! Go!!!" Cleff screamed back, as she stabbed an orc who tried to go after the boat rowing ashore.

Frodo looked terribly worried, as they left shore, seeing more Orcs piling up on Cleff. Trusting her promises he only whispered far away, "Take care of yourself, _Clibereth_."

Cleff, ashore, was losing strength, and hope. An orc has bruised her cheek and thigh, and one is about to slit her throat. Pinned flat on the gravel sand of Palen Garth, Cleff felt that she is about to meet her doom, amidst the hazy, odor of the orc's breath… when a arrow came flying out of nowhere, killing the orc.

"Ewww," Cleff groaned, brushing the stench off her sleeves, she came face to face with Zephyr, who came out of the clearing, carrying a large sack over her back. "You!" Zephyr said loathingly. "Never leave the Book with me again, you fleeing morsel!" Throwing the sack, to Cleff, both smiled gratefully at each other, and looked towards the eastern shore, which Frodo, Sam and Shea has finally reached.

"So, I sent the Mordor squad off," Cleff said softly, still weakened by Frodo's tight embrace and the fatigue the Orcs gave her. "I hope you bring good news." 

Zephyr shook her head. "Boromir's dead. And the two other hobbits are nowere to be found." Cleff sighed miserably. "Just as I thought."

***

Cleff and Zephyr watch as a dead Boromir is laid into another boat, along with his prized possessions that he brought with the Fellowship. The boat is slipped into the river, and slips over the falls of Rauros, Son of Gondor gone for good. Aragorn watches Legolas shove another boat into the water in attempt to go after Frodo and Sam, as he wears Boromir's vambraces for honor.

"Hurry!" Legolas exclaimed. "Frodo and Sam wouldn't have gone far from the eastern shore!" 

Cleff, Zephyr and Aragorn stood there, and just exchanged glances. "I let them go." The Cliffhanger whispered. Legolas looked back at her with confusion. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn answered silently. "Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli exclaimed disappointingly. "The Fellowship has failed."

Cleff leaves Zephyr's side, and steps towards the entrance of the forest, thinking of how much all ended in vain. But Aragorn was not to lose hope. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment to death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind." The heir of Isildur spoke. "We will travel light," Legolas added.

Aragorn looked behind him, to see the Cliffhanger walk away, in much despair and sadness. "Clefe," he called out. "Where are you going?" What was left of the Fellowship turned to look in her direction, about to be sucked into her vacuum of misery. The Cliffhanger turned around with a new light in her eyes.

"Going to hunt some orc. You with me?"

**PROLOGUE**

Frodo, Sam and Shea stand upon Emyn Muil, on the light of a new day. Not far ahead, the Dead Marshes linger beneath the Shadow of Mordor. "At last, Mordor." Shea whispered. "I hope the others find a safer route." Frodo added. Sam looked into Frodo's eyes, still seeing the worry over the friends whom he left. "Strider will take care of them. Most of all, Cleff." said Sam.

The thought of what was left of the Fellowship, made Frodo's heart sink slightly. "I don't suppose… I'll ever see them again." He said in a tone of sadness. Shea laid a hand on Frodo's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "We may yet." Sam nodded. "We may, Mr. Frodo."

Comforted, Frodo was ready to face the new day with a smile. "Im glad you two are with me." She and Sam returned him with a smile of gratitude.

_And may the Valars bless Cleff's soul._ Frodo thought, silently. 

_And that she'd protect herself, and the fate of Middle Earth._

**END**

**A/N: **Follow Cleff's quest to complete the Book of The One Ring and to save her best friend from the clutches of Isengard, in the next Two Towers fiction, entitled **_Unbreakable_**. Along with the other members of the Fellowship, will the Cliffhanger save the captive hobbits, Merry and Pippin from the evil fisted Uruk Hai and bring peace to Rohan? Will Ash the Nazgul ever stop screeching like a bat? When will Gandalf ever learn to bleach his hair? And will Saruman have ordered nail clippers from Mordor Pay Per view by the time the next sequel comes?


	24. Introduction On Manic Depressive Diaries

Author's Introduction To The Manic Depressive Diaries

By Cliffhanger

Okay, so where were we? Oh. Manic Depressive is done, right? Cleff and Zephyr are off to Rohan with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli… Frodo and Sam are on their way to Mordor with Shea. That's the way it's supposed to be, so that the Two Towers Sequel (Unbreakable) would pick up just right after. Hmmm. Can't believe that Manic Dep is done too soon, does it?   

Now here's a little thing I wasn't able to mention to you… 

Each character kept a Diary on their Journey. You know… typical Very Secret Diary type. Yeah, praise Cassie Claire of Livejournal for that wonderful idea.

These Very Secret Diaries, somehow appeared at the back of The Book of The One Ring after Cleff finished the entire story, at the end of Return of the King (which is still so far away). I am now entering the Diaries for all of you to see.

Just be warned. 

You might be surprised with what the Fellowship had to say for theirselves.

Disclaimer: The entire Very Secret Diary idea isn't mine. Heheheh.

Cliffy out.

Gandalf's diary is coming up.


	25. Gandalf's Manic Depressive Diary

Gandalf the Grey's Manic Diary  
  
Bio: Gandalf was the great wizard, sent by his Head Of Order, Saruman the Pointy-Nails-Dyed-White, to find two children worthy of editing and thrashing the history of the One Ring. He finds Cleff and Ash in their terror English teacher's class, and there, the adventure starts.  
  
Day One  
  
Had to dodge bouncy Saruman, who threw me a "Bon Voyage" party, before I left for the modern realm to look for the children worthy of controlling the fate of the One Ring, wherever it is. I shall go for a Ring-hunting spree without any Ring Wraiths involved if I should. Had to ignore saruman singing Britney's "Lucky" song, and Radagast the Brown trying to swipe some vodka into my punch, wanting to make me blurt out the three small words I intimately shared with the Balrog – but that is another story. Bad, bad party.  
  
Things to pack: Staff, in case evil kids come blasting down the door, grabbing my genuine pointy hat. Good for whacking nasty children. Aspirin, in case I survive this "modern" realm encounter, with a meager headache. Must not bring pointy hat. Rabid little kids addicted to it.  
  
Day Two  
  
Screw Modern Realm. Turned all the kids-badgering-me-as-Harry-Potter's-Dumbledore into smelly little toads. Missed serious female teacher spanking when she kicked me out of the auditorium. Damn. Must note to send Peregrine here for obvious bad teacher-torture. He-he-heh.  
  
Had no choice but to drop in an evil pig-like lady's English class, only to save two disobedient children from detention. Screw Saruman's stupid "Cliffhanger" prophecy, I just gave them the heavy portal Book so I can get rid of it, and run off to the Shire to get high with pipeweed. My head hurts. We'll see if two nasty little detention kids have the potential to write the One Ring's history.  
  
Day Three  
  
Is it me, or is it Frodo doing the Funky Chicken Dance in the nude? Must not get too cuddly with the hobbits… must not get too cuddly with the hobbits… Must improve this stupid mantra… Damn it. Frodo who just slipped in his dirty clothes, tromped down my wagon, making it loose a wheel, and sprain the poor little donkey. Stupid heavy little hobbit. Must have not said that out loud, so stupid little hobbit wouldn't cry. Must not made stupid hobbit cry or else I will be forced to cuddle him, strip him… and…  
Stupid me.  
  
Day Four  
  
Hobbitsh sho cute. Execpt for Brandybuck and Took. Shoved firecracker down their @$$es after they tried to reveal their "big one" on stage. Cliffhanger one down. Fainted when she saw Frodo's big unclipped nails covered with hairy feet. Have to revive her all night… but Frodo distracted me by not following my advice on dancing the Funky Chick in the nude… terrible giggling hangover. Whupsh.  
  
Day Five  
  
Had to bring Cliffhanger to Isengard. Must separate evil Cliffhanger from cute little hobbit who finally fancies his trousers on him after someone grabbed his woody. Cliffhanger had been whacking cute little hobbit all day. Not to mention, several nosebleeds. Must have her chastism in Isengard. Not to mention, she's doing good with her new Book after she left the Portal one back in detention. Stupid Cliffhanger.  
  
Day Seven  
  
Stupid Cliffhangers. Stuck in Orthanc after Saruman thought I was stealing his girl friend Ring Wraith which turned out to be Cliffhanger Ash who fell into Shadow. Saruman must be terribly desperate for some luvin. Should have stayed with Cliffhanger Clefe with Shadowfax. At least they're sane. Smuggled root beer with spiked vodka in them, drinking my way up in Orthanc. *hic* Radagast was probably right. Balrog is @$$-whupin'…  
  
Day Ten  
  
Saruman *hic* visited me up Orthanc, wanting to get drunk cause he found out that his heart was more womanly and he has no feelings for young Ring Wraith, since she is ages younger. We drank more spiked vodka-rootbeer, till we started arguing who's cuter, the Palantir or Sauron. I got annoyed, I kicked him off Orthanc on purpose. Still on hangover. *hic*  
  
Day Twelve  
  
Saruman found his way back up Orthanc… and had his revenge by hanging me off my toes on top of Orthanc for insulting his dear Palantir. I said I fancy the armor off Sauron, that's why he almost had me devoured by the evil food-deprived Orcs down below… Lucky, Big Eagle remembered our date, and swept by and saved me. Brainless little birds are useful after all.  
  
Day Fifteen  
  
Eagle got annoyed since I admitted that I cannot commit and chucked me into Rivendell, and right into Elrond's bathroom – just when he's in the middle of a strawberry bath! The horror. Had to splash my way out my eyes closed… found out that Sam was in line outside the door, dragging a wounded Frodo, about to bathe him. Bad idea. Let me do it.  
  
Whups. Remember mantra. Must not get too cuddly with hobbits… must not get too cuddly with hobbits…  
  
Day Seventeen  
  
Cliffhanger in complete control. Have produced beautiful words in the books with genuine handwriting. Was the perfect Cliffhanger after all. Go me, I chose her! Trouble is, since she left the portal Book in detention, she dragged someone along! A stupid, dorky, pervy hobbit fancier named Shea! Bad idea. Hobbits becoming too attracted. Cliffhanger freaking out, trying to kill Shea to separate her from love-struck Ringbearer. I am left in the dumps. Why doesn't anyone love me?  
  
No, Elrond. I didn't call for you.  
  
Day Eighteen  
  
Height of Aragorn and Shea rivalry over Frodo lengthening. Looks like Sam is getting annoyed. Cleff and Sam will kill them if they try anything. Council of Elrond in motion. Trouble is, stupid Cliffhanger too cowardly to join the Fellowship. Stupid, stupid Cliffhanger. Stupid, stupid me.  
  
Day Nineteen  
  
Dragged Cliffhanger by the ear to Cahadras, accompanied by her good archer friend, Legolas's apprentice, Zephyr. Why wouldn't I be taught by a hot pretty elf like Legolas? Looks like children are in demand these days. Brrr. Forgot weather forecast. V. cold up Cahadras. Stupid, stupid, stupid…  
  
Day Twenty  
  
Stoopid, stoopid Ringbearer. Remind me to give a good kick up Frodo's little rear. Must not look when he cries. Fellowship might discover that I am a pervy hobbit fancier… Believe this, Frodo agreed to go with Gimli to the Mines of Moria? Stupid hobbit, must have the hots for the dwarf… I remember his uncle Bilbo having one for Balin… but that was ages ago. Herditary. Tsk, tsk. Cliffhanger seemed restless against Moria. Finally, something we both can agree on.  
  
V. v. afraid. Might utter three magic words that may summon my ex, the Balrog. "Balrog is @$$-whupin'…" Must not utter loud. Fellowship might think I had relations with all kinds of creatures. Part true.  
  
Day Twenty-One  
  
Cannot stand it when nasty little Peregrine pushed stupid dwarf skeleton down old Moria well. Almost hung him over his toes on the well, if it weren't for that puppy dog eyes and puffy lower lip… Remember Mantra. Must not get too cuddly with hobbits… must not get too cuddly with hobbits… especially with TOOKS… Too late. Trying to distract myself from Pippin, I muttered "Balrog is @$$-whupin'…" making Orcs fall from the ceiling, overcome with laughter.  
  
We tried to escape, unfortunately, sweet old flame, Balrog came up with me, heard the three magic words, and grabbed me into the darkness. Darn. I am flamed.  
  
Day Twenty-Two  
  
Haven't had time to say goodbye to puffy lipped Peregine and blue-eyed, nude dancing Frodo. Will miss doing magic tricks and reprimanding too much headstrong and clumsy Cliffhanger. Now I must stop uttering three magic words so Balrog will stop peeking in my cloak. Who cares? Im toast. Stole Balrog's best collection of bleach after humping him hard enough to kill him and ran off to Elrond to get third-degree-burns in most embarrassing places treated..

I bet Elrond's jealous. If he ever dares to tell on that Galadriel chick, I'll send Sauron a memo on how Elrond secretly had a plan to have a dirty weekend with him! Ha!


	26. Cliffhanger Clefe's Very Secret Diary

Clefe McCraig's Very Secret Depressive Diary 

  
Day One  
  
Definitely not my day. Almost got into detention with best friend Ash, when we didn't want to listen to stupid English teacher's lecture, destroying our humorous point of view of Lord Of The Rings. Almost got in trouble with Principal in a Grey Dress. Turned out to be some old man named Mithrandir who got Ash and me stuck with a heavy book. Don't like this Mithrandir. Not a Wizard Fancier either.  
  
Day Two  
  
Now got in trouble with Principal NOT in a gray dress, and stuck in detention with LOTR Mary-Sue b*tch Shea Sandman. Ash and I tried to open the darn lock of the book and Elrond's disembodied head came out and spitted a blue and red pill. Will not be tricked by Matrix style of transport. Took the pills anyway. What a dunderhead, I am.  
  
Day Three  
  
Target locked, reached destination: The Shire. Bad landing though, toppled right in front of scary hairy-footed hobbit, dancing the Funky Chicken in the nude. Fainted. Bah. Too many drunk hobbits. Turned out to be Bilbo's 111th birthday. Yeah right.  
  
Day Four  
  
Frodo Baggins is a nice hobbit. If it weren't for the creepy "Twilight Zone" zoomy blue eyes, and his annoying friend Sam. Gandalf nice too, if he hasn't spent all night laughing at me, with Bilbo, since I didn't recognize him as Mithrandir from detention. Off to Isengard to meet off with Ash. Cannot cope staying in the Shire with Hobbits drunk, dancing Frodo's funky chicken in the nude. Good, Frodo seems to be off with Sam to Bree, chasing each other through the fields, hand in hand. Waitta minute, they're just supposed to be friends, right? Right?!  
  
Day Six  
  
Escaping off to Bree. Stupid Gandalf has to check his inbox more often. Apparently, Radagast the Brown has left a note about the Pervy Wraith Fancier Saruman turning evil, and thus, turning my friend Ash into a grand slam new spanking RingWraith too. I have to make my reality check more often. Of course I should remember, Ash will end up in the evil side, since she is allergic to hobbits. Somehow, looking at Frodo and Sam's intimate relationship, I should be "more" than allergic. Should be deathly afraid.  
  
Hope RingWraith Ash hasn't gone ahead of me in Bree. Or else I might be having toasted Hobbits for dinner. Bleaurgh.  
  
Day Seven  
  
This isn't my day either. Damn it. More cargo loaded on my way when I found out Frodo has taken his "cousins" Merry and Pippin along. Most likely a "rolling down a grassy slope" relationship, I guess. Bad news is, Shea the Hobbit Fancier has gotten hold of the Portal Book back in detention, and has landed on Butterbur's head in Bree. Frodo slipped on the Ring and attracted a RingWraith-like figure – nothing but Heir to the Throne of Gondor in Strider disguise, Aragorn. Definitely another Pervy Hobbit Fancier who'd like to take a peek down Frodo's pants. Am I the only straight person in this world?!!  
  
Day Ten  
  
Damn Strider and his midnight antics. Trying to distract us away from Frodo by stopping by Weathertop, he got us fighting ominous RingWraiths instead. Promised to take us to Rivendell, bah! He'll cry for Rivendell once I kick his lily @$$!!! We'll, too late for whining, Frodo got stabbed by Ash the Living RingWraith's Morgul Blade when Shea and I were fighting over who's going to save the helpless Ringbearer. Off to Rivendell this time. What?!! I won't suck on Frodo's wound to stop the poison flow!!! Whattami, insane?  
  
Day Eleven  
  
Threw a disastrous riot. Had Shea's head slammed down with Sam's Almighty Pan of Doom. Kicked Strider away and stole his elf-girlfriend's horse so I can get a sick Frodo to Rivendell as fast as "Whazzam!" before Strider, Sam and Shea would start arguing on who could undress Frodo and suck on his wound. Was pursued by the RingWraiths and had some tea with Ash while on horseback. We got annoyed with each other and started doing a tug-of-war with Frodo. Poor hobbit. I won in the tug-of-war but Ash started laughing at me because she thinks I am turning into a Hobbit Fancier. Got so annoyed so I washed her and her Nazgul friends off with waters from the Misty Mountains. Still on my way to Rivendell, making sure Frodo doesn't drool unconsciously on my shoulder. Hobbit drool, ick.  
  
Day Thirteen  
  
Rivendell seems pretty, if only Elrond and Gandalf would stop hollering at me to get my nose off the Book Of The One Ring. Shea and Sam still fighting over who's going to bathe Frodo in strawberry bath. Strider claims to be dating the elfmaiden Arwen, but still sneaks in Frodo's room everynight to suck on his toes. Still wondering why am I the only one not obsessed with pathetic little hobbit who lacks heroic type fortitude. Met up with my old friend Zephyr who got transported to Middle Earth and was under the care of the elf called Legolas. She claims she tried to stop Elrond and Legolas from nancing on top of the snow, but found herself doing it. Definitely a pervy elf fancier.  
  
Day Fourteen  
  
Frodo has agreed to bring the stupid One Ring on its last trip to Mordor. Looked at me and begged me to come along. Called me the Cliffhanger and he needs me amidst his Fellowship and a bunch of pervy elf and hobbit fanciers (Zephyr and Shea). With those creepy blue eyes begging me, I am surely NOT going.  
  
Day Sixteen  
  
Had no choice when Gandalf got annoyed and dragged me by the ear to Cahadras. Found Zephyr and Legolas nancing atop of snow, like master and apprentice. Got interested so, started doing it too. Still wondering why Shea, Sam, Aragorn and Boromir are plotting to kill me. Boromir and Aragorn got in a big fight on who to carry Frodo up the mountain. Boromir lost, got shoved in the snow, and landed on me. Bulky old git.  
  
Day Seventeen  
  
V. dark in the Mines of Moria. Felt Frodo clutching at my leg all the time when Gandalf tried to repeat his pointy hat trick. Sam and Aragorn started hitting each other with their sword hilts in the dark, maybe trying to pinch each other. Frodo, useless little git, got so scared, climbed up my back and hid in my cloak. Felt Shea, Sam, Boromir and Strider trying to cut my head off with their swords. Something is not so sport with this Fellowship.  
  
Day Nineteen  
  
Gandalf fell in a bottomless pit, dragging the fiery old Balrog with him. Glad to see such a cute couple. Sad to see old git go. Left stupid old book to me. Frodo started crying and muttered something about the pointy hat trick. So he was watching that one after all. Had a huge mushy hobbit cuddlefest outside Moria. Shea and Zephyr sneezed all over my sleeve, and Frodo was crying on my cloak. Saw Ash The RingWraith terrorizing Moria. Laughing at me coz she said I became a hobbit and hobbit fancier magnet. Why are all the mushy icky people all stuck on me?!!  
  
Day Twenty-One  
  
Lothlorien v. show-off. Thank God Frodo was distracted by the scary Elf-Lady of the Wood, and Shea, Sam, Aragorn and Boromir has stopped their murder plots on me. Was taught by Zephyr and Legolas how to do cross-nancing on the snow, and to my shock, Frodo drew me aside and begged me to bathe him. I am not turning into a hobbit fancier, and I am not taking the clothes off this particular hobbit. No wonder why Boromir and Aragorn has teamed up of trying to throw me down the lagoon.  
  
Day Twenty-Three  
  
Finally off Lothlorien and onto a boat where Frodo couldn't follow me. Hehehehe, stupid little nasty hobbit. Got stuck on the other boat, peering back at me with "Twilight Zone" crappy blue watery eyes. Brrrr. Legolas and Zephyr were talking about water-nancing, had to stop them from trying it, found out that elves can't swim.  
  
Day Twenty-Four   
  
Reached Amon Hen in no time. Boromir exploded and acted on his pent-up lust for Frodo, claiming he's gaping at the Ring. Oh yeah, right. Got worried about Boromir, and found out that he failed to resist a little hobbit cuddle. Bummer, not another pervy hobbit fancier. Legolas, Zephyr and I met up with orcs and enjoyed a new technique of nancying. Found out that Boromir was struck out by orcs, after he tried to stop Merry and Pippin making out with the ugly guys. Dead by morning. Don't tell anyone, but I broke the Horn of Gondor for revenge of his plotting to kill me, heheheheh.  
  
Day Twenty-Five  
  
Sent Frodo, Sam and Shea off to Mordor after their failed attempt of cornering me and making me admit that I am a pervy hobbit fancier too. Messed up with the Book of the One Ring's writings, and tried to put a lovespell on Frodo and Sam. Ooops. It might turn into a disastrous love triangle, since Shea's coming along. Frodo hitting on me, everyone else wants to kill me. Cannot cope. Off to save Merry and Pippin. Guess that I am stuck nancing with Zephyr and Legolas. V. interesting, takes my mind off suspense that Aragorn may still be plotting to kill me with his angry Elendil.  
  
**_Clefe's Bio:_**_ Clefe is a normal high school girl, with a best friend named Ash. Chosen by Gandalf along with Ash to become the Cliffhanger duos to control the fate of the One Ring and those who burden it, she is sent to Middle Earth, but faces dire circumstances. Dire indeed._


End file.
